


Å seile sin egen sjø

by liljesmoothie



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liljesmoothie/pseuds/liljesmoothie
Summary: Endelig har Even kommet seg ut på fjorden. To hele uker skal han seile helt alene, uten noen andre å ta hensyn til. Finne roen og bare chille. Men så er det den motorbåten som dukker opp da. Med den vennegjengen på båttur. Uten båtvett og med skrik og skrål.





	1. sinnsro

**Author's Note:**

> Føler at det er på sin plass å ta en tur til sommer, sol og seiltur. Håper dere er med!

Even lener seg tilbake ved siden av rorkulten, drar pusten langt ned i magen og slipper ut et langt "aaahh". Dette har han sett fram til så lenge. To hele uker på sjøen helt for seg selv. Bare han og den gamle seilbåten til bestefar.

Solen steker fra skyfri himmel. Han vrenger av seg den svette t-skjorta og sparker av seg skoene. Bruker tærne til å dra av seg ankelsokkene. Han nøler et øyeblikk før han vrenger av seg shortsen og blir stående igjen i bare boxeren med et smil. Han er jo alene. Endelig. Hvem skal bry seg? 

Lyden av den gamle Volvo Penta-motoren genererer minner om båtturer med bestefar i barndommen. Da han fikk sitte på fanget til bestefar og styre båten. Med sin egen lille kapteinslue som bestefar alltid satte på hodet hans idet han kom ombord. Den lille lua henger fortsatt på kroken sin inne i båten. Han smiler. Kjenner en blanding av melankoli og glade minner innta kroppen. Minner fra en tid da alt var så enkelt. Da livet var lek og moro. Da tankene var ukompliserte og ingen var bekymret for den mentale helsa hans.

De siste årene har livet hans vært alt annet enn ukomplisert. Verden, livet, han selv og menneskene rundt han har blitt vanskelig å forholde seg til. På et tidspunkt gikk han fra å være en hvemsomhelst normal ungdom med normale ungdomsproblemer, til å bli han med en alvorlig psykiatrisk diagnose. Han det hadde klikka for. Han man bør være litt forsiktig med. Bekymra for. Han som har gjort de merkeligste ting med null kontroll. Han det går rykter om som overgår sannheten med hvertfall ti ganger. Rykter som han heller løper fra enn å dementere. Hvem som tror hva er for lengst ute av hans viten og kontroll. Og i hodet hans så er det sikkert ganget med hvertfall ti det også.

Det hadde spolert skolegangen hans. Endret dynamikken i forholdet til kjæresten og familien. Vennene han hadde vært så sammensveiset med siden barndommen har han skjøvet unna.

Den selvsikre, sosiale personen han pleide å være hadde blitt utslettet i løpet av et par hektiske uker for to år siden. Erstattet med en innadvendt eremitt av en person, full av selvforakt og skam.

Forholdet til Sonja, som hadde vært så utforskende og lekent, hadde plutselig blitt seriøst og forpliktende. "Si fra hvor du er og hva du gjør. Du må ringe moren din, hun er bekymret for deg. Hvordan føler du deg, har du tatt medisinene dine? Husk at du har time hos Christian på onsdag."  
Han har ikke tall på hvor mange ganger han har gjort det slutt med henne, men hver gang hadde hun, han selv eller noen andre overbevist han om at han trengte henne. Eller at det ikke var riktig tidspunkt å slå opp på. «Du vet at du ikke tenker helt klart nå. Det er depresjonen som snakker.» Eller «Nå er du veldig hektisk, ikke gi slipp på Sonja bare fordi du har litt mye fikse ideer akkurat nå.» Men denne gangen er det slutt. Han er ferdig. Ingen depresjon eller hypomane ideer har gjort det slutt. Det er en gjennomtenkt og gjeldende avgjørelse. Ferdig. Han vet at hun fortsatt venter på at han skal komme krypende tilbake. Men nå må hun innse at hun må leve sitt eget liv, uten å bekymre seg over hva han gjør. Og han må leve sitt liv uten å være bekymret over at hun bekymrer seg. For det er det som har farget forholdet de siste årene. Og det er ikke sunt. Hverken for henne eller for han selv. Og moren hans og de andre må bare venne seg til å ha Sonja som vokter over han og gir dem beskjed hvis ikke alt er i vater.  
Han smiler av tanken på henne. Hun kommer alltid til å bety mye for han, men de romantiske følelsene de hadde for hverandre er borte for lenge siden. Det føles bare godt å være fri fra henne. Og det føles veldig godt at hun er fri fra han. 

 

Han heiser seil så fort han er ute av havna. Lengter etter stillheten. Han har gjort det utallige ganger før. Først opp med storseilet, så opp med fokka. Stramme alle tau riktig og legge båten opp mot vinden. Det er bare en flau vind, ikke nok til å få fart, men han har all verdens tid.

Han setter seg godt til rette, i bestefars velkjente positur. Et ben bøyd foran seg og et ben opp på ripa. Ryggen bakoverlent, en hånd hvilende lett på rorkulten.

Han lukker øynene når han lener hodet tilbake. Kjenner sola steke i ansiktet og på brystet. Måkeskrik, krusende bølger og blafring i seilet er de eneste lydene han hører. Han puster dypt inn gjennom nesen og kjenner den velkjente lukten av sjø og båt. Prøver å være bare her og nå, som moren hans hele tiden maser om.

En sjelden følelse av ro og velvære fyller han. Her. Nå. Sinnsro. Nytelse. Det er så godt å kjenne at det er ingen steder han burde vært. Ingen han skulle ha ringt eller besøkt. Ingenting han må gjøre. Stressklumpen i magen truer med å slippe krampetaket. Knuten av angst som har bosatt seg permanent i brystet ser ut til å se en annen vei. Det gjør at han tør å kjenne på de gode følelsene, selv om han vet at det kanskje bare er for her og nå. Han lar kroppen og hodet slappe av. Lar seg selv nyte.

Et drønn bryter idyllen hans. Et høyt brøl nærmer seg. Han vet selvfølgelig at han ikke er alene på fjorden, men det stopper ikke irritasjonen som bobler opp i han.

Opp på siden, litt for nært i henhold til sjøens etikette, kommer en motorbåt av den dyre, dieselslukende typen. En gjeng med folk på omtrent hans egen alder hoier og skåler fra sittebrønnen.

Bak båten står en veldreid, bikinikledd jente på wakeboard. Hun lager en stor sving mot han, tar sats før hun treffer bølen etter motorbåten, hopper ganske høyt, tar en backgrab og vinker og smiler til han før hun treffer vannoverflaten igjen.

Han burde blitt imponert. Burde tenkt at hun var pen. Men når motorbåten og jenta med kort, mørkt hår og wakeboardskills suser videre, sitter han bare igjen med irritasjon over bølgene de lagde. Og noe som kjennes litt bittert.

Og et stikk av misunnelse. For bare et par år siden kunne den gjengen vært han selv og vennene hans. Cruisende rundt i Oslofjorden i båten til Elias' foreldre. Med han selv eller en av de andre på wakeboard bak båten. De hadde laget nok av irriterende bølger for fredelige seilere.

Han trekker pusten dypt og prøver å riste følelsen av seg. Konsentrerer seg om lyden av blafring i seilet og krusningen av de små bølgene fra det late kjølvannet bak båten. Båten går knapt nok fremover i den stille vinden, men det går fort nok. 

Han har akkurat funnet igjen roen når han hører duren av motorbåten som kommer tilbake. Han hører den før han ser den. Drønnet blir høyere og skrik og skrål fra gjengen ombord bærer godt over den stille fjorden. 

Han kniper igjen øynene og biter tennene sammen når han ser motorbåten nærmere seg. De kommer opp på motsatt side denne gangen. Han skimter en gutt som sitter på dekk. En som ikke ser ut til å dele de andres entusiasme. En som ikke følger med på hva jenta på wakeboard gjør. Som ser utover fjorden med en hånd under haken og blondt, krøllete hår som står til alle kanter av luftmotstanden. Som skvetter til når han ser Even og følger han med blikket idet de kjører forbi. Even må snu seg å se etter han, men en kortklippet brunette på wakeboard bryter synsfeltet, sikkert med heftig triks. Even ser ikke på henne, han prøver å få et glimt til at gutten på dekk. 

På et lite sekund hadde eller annet med den gutten fått hjertet hans til å hoppe. Kanskje fordi han så lost ut. Eller fordi han satt der og var så deilig, i bar overkropp og..nei, så nøye fikk han jo ikke sett den gutten. Det kan ikke være det. Men noe var det som hadde appellert til han. Noe uforklarlig. 

Og bildet av gutten på dekk ville ikke forsvinne ut av hodet hans, uansett hvor mye han prøvde å fokusere på vinden i seilet eller lyden av bølgene. 

Han setter seg opp og speider utover fjorden. Spisser ørene og lytter etter motorduren. Kjenner en uventet skuffelse velle opp i han når han ser motorbåten kjøre utover nærme land på andre siden av det brede sundet. 

Han synker ned i sittebrønnen igjen. Stryker fingrene over roret. "Det er jo du og jeg, Bella. Det skulle jo være bare du og jeg."

Mange timer senere kaster han anker og legger til ved svabergene på en bitteliten øy som kalles Pinsehølet. Det er bare et trangt sund over til sørenden av Gråøya. 

Magen skriker etter mat etter en lang dag med seiling. Han finner fram den lille grillen og hopper i land for å sette den i gang. Han rigger den til på det faste grillstedet. I et søkk mellom svabergene der det vokser gress og strandnellik. 

To burgere ned på høykant senere strekker han ut kroppen og legger seg flatt ut på ryggen med armene bak hodet. Himmelen i vest begynner å få et rosa drag. Det er vindstille og varmt. Han kjenner en lett svie i ansiktet og på skuldrene etter en dag i sterk sol og elsker følelsen. Han nyter lyden av små bølger som treffer svabergene og knitring fra grillen. Kjenner at han har det godt, at det var dette han trengte.


	2. utsikt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slenger inn et kapittel i dag også, men det betyr ikke at jeg kommer til å poste daglig altså:)

Han lar seg selv nyte dette øyeblikket med alle sanser. Snuser inn lukten av saltvann og solvarme berg. Stryker fingrene over det glatte, varme berget med jevne bevegelser. Han tar inn lyden av en serie bølger fra danskebåten, som for lengst har passert i det fjerne. De bryter mot klipper, svaberg og strand med ulike toner. De krasjer mot klippene, skyller over svabergene og bruser over strandens steiner og tang. Blikket hans hviler på et maleri av en blå sommerhimmel som farges av rosa og oransje slør i vest. Han er god og mett med en ettersmak av grillmat på tunga. Akkurat nå er alt skikkelig digg. 

Den freden og roen invaderes av duren av en båtmotor som nærmer seg. Even sukker tungt. Håper inderlig at båten skal legge til på andre siden av sundet. Så hører han skrik og skrål når båten kommer nærmere. Han kikker over kanten på svaberget og magen gjør et lite hopp. Det er båten der den fine gutten hadde sittet på dekk som glir sakte gjennom sundet med kurs mot plassen rett over tvers overfor der han ligger. 

Med mye styr og ståk får båten lagt til og en av guttene om bord får hoppet i land med fortøyningstauet. De rekker han en lang rekke poser, puter og andre ting før de hopper i land en etter en.   
Even kjenner hvordan skuffelsen presser på. Hvor er gutten han så på dekk tidligere i dag? Alle de andre er i land og det er ingen tegn til liv i båten. Men så dukker plutselig et hode med lyse, lurvete krøller opp fra under dekk. Et trøtt ansikt gjesper høyt. Even blir varm i hele kroppen. 

Han ligger der i ett med underlaget, holder pusten og stirrer. Gutten har på seg en lang shorts med en stor hettegenser over og kule sneakers. Han hopper litt klønete i land og stiller seg et godt stykke inne på stranden, strekker seg og smiler et halvt smil. Gutten med mørke, ville krøller liksombokser mot magen hans og en trillende latter som runger over sundet setter seg fast i Evens øreganger. 

En lyshåret gutt med lang lugg peker i været med et stort glis. Musikk strømmer ut av en høyttaler han holder i den andre hånda. Hele figuren smelter inn i en vill dans med hodenikking og store armbevegelser. Resten av gjengen begynner å danse med. De ser så glade og bekymringsløse ut at det får Even til å smile. 

En gutt med et stort, hvitt glis i et mørkt, pent ansikt holder opp en halvlitersflaske. «Eyyy Mahdi!» ler guttene og stimler seg rundt han, mens to av jentene uttrykker oppgitthet som kjennes helt til den andre siden av sundet. Jentene samler sammen noen ting og går mot stien som fører til platået ovenfor. Den tredje jenta nøler litt før hun følger etter dem. 

Flasken viser seg selvfølgelig å være en bong. Gutten, som tydeligvis heter Mahdi fyrer den opp og gir den videre til den lyshårede. Hosting og latter høres og bongen går videre til han med de ville, mørke krøllene. 

Even kjenner misunnelsen stikke litt igjen. Dette er som å se seg selv og gutta for et par år siden. På samme stedet med flaskebong, musikk og god stemning. 

Gutten fra dekk får bongen. Hoster litt og ler litt. Sier noe Even ikke kan høre. De andre ler hjertelig og nikker. 

Oppmerksomheten til guttene trekkes brått mot stien ned fra platået. Den korthårede brunetten kommer smilende mot dem. Hun peker på bongen og sier et eller annet. 

Gutten med de blonde krøllene tar et trekk til. Drar henne inntil seg og puster røyken inn i munnen hennes. De andre gutta ler og rister på hodet. Begynner å gå mot stien opp til platået. "Jævlig bra, Isak!" roper den ene før de forsvinner. 

"Isak...han heter Isak..." hvisker Even stille til seg selv. "Isak."

Isak ser langt etter kompisene mens han fortsetter å kysse jenta. Jenta skyver han inntil den loddrette fjellveggen og begynner å kysse nedover halsen hans. 

Det vrenger seg i magen til Even. Han vil ikke se dette, men klarer ikke å rive til seg blikket. Han ser på ansiktet til gutten på dekk, gutten med de blonde krøllene, Isak. Det er femti meter mellom dem og det begynner å skumre, men det er helt tydelig ingen spenning eller nytelse i det ansiktet. Isak ser ut til å knipe øynene sammen et øyeblikk, før han drar jenta opp igjen.

Jenta virker litt forvirret. De kliner litt igjen, før hun enda engang kysser seg nedover. Idet hun skal til å gå ned på kne, drar han henne opp igjen med et fårete smil. Rister på hodet. Jenta blir helt tydelig snurt og tramper mot stien til platået. 

Isak blir stående der nede. Han ser bortkommen og skamfull ut. Lener seg mot fjellveggen og kaster hodet bakover. Ser opp mot himmelen med et bittert uttrykk i ansiktet. 

Even kjenner en upassende seiersfølelse som kribler i magen. "Han liker henne ikke!" Samtidig får han så vondt av gutten, Isak, at han kunne kastet seg i vannet og svømt over sundet for å trøste han. 

Han stirrer uhemmet på den forkomne gutten, som om han var i dyp hypnose. Så krasjer det. Blikket til gutten møter hans. Even rekker ikke å summe seg og trekke til seg blikket. I noen sekunder står gutten der og måper med blikket i hans, før han skynder seg mot stien til platået. Aldri har Even følt seg så motbydelig ekkel. Han rødmer så det prikker i ansiktet og brenner på ørene. Han vurderer å rømme ned i båten og dra videre, men han blir liggende. 

 

Han har full oversikt over platået Isak er på vei opp til. Der oppe har de andre har fyrt opp grillen, skrudd opp musikken og jekka øl. Det ligger an til å bli skikkelig fest. 

"ISAKK" roper gutten med den lyse, lange luggen og grabber en øl på vei bort til Isak som kommer opp stien. Isak tar imot ølen og får en god klapp på skuldra. 

NWA's legendariske "Fuck da Police" runger utover fjorden.  
Det grilles og drikkes og danses på platået. Even føler seg som en ekkel kikker der han ligger og gløtter over kanten på svaberget. Og han er ganske sikker på at han blir tatt i det flere ganger. Vakre Isak ser rett bort på han og snur seg fort vekk igjen gjentatte ganger. Han må syns at Even er verdens største creep.

Han kjenner en skadefryd for hver gang den korthårede brunetten åpenbart prøver å nærme seg Isak. Han er så avvisende det går an. Peker mot buskene som om han skal gå og tisse, men bare står der en liten stund, før han går og setter seg ned et annet sted. Eller reiser seg for å danse når hun setter seg ved siden av han. Men hun ser ikke ut til å ta hintet. Hun følger etter han. Prøver seg igjen og igjen. Henger på han som en klegg.

Even er egentlig dødstrøtt, men han klarer ikke å rive seg løs. Han lister seg ned i båten når han må ta medisinene sine, tar med seg soveposen og sniker seg tilbake til plassen sin. Han hadde egentlig tenkt til å sove i båten, men han kan ikke noe for det. Han prøver å riste av seg realiteten med hva han holder på med. Prøver å fortelle seg selv at det er fordi det er en nydelig, varm og vindstille sommernatt med klar stjernehimmel, perfekt for å sove ute. Har ingenting å gjøre med at han er bergtatt av den gutten der borte. Han spionerer ikke, blikket blir bare dratt mot der det skjer noe. Det er da helt naturlig.

Festen dabber sakte men sikkert av oppe på platået. Gutten med lys lugg spyr i buskene, mens den lyshårede jenta henger over han. Gutten med de mørke, ville krøllene kliner med jenta med langt, brunt hår. Den mørke gutten, Mahdi, ligger og ser på stjernehimmelen. Den korthårede brunetten skravler om noe Even ikke kan høre, til den vakre gutten med blonde krøller. Isak. Og Isak ser ut som han er sliten, full og lei. Reagerer bare på skravlinga med små nikk eller halvhjertede smil og unnvikende kroppsspråk. 

Paret som kliner forsvinner inn i teltet som er satt opp inn mot skogen. Gutten som spyr blir støttet av dama si mot stien ned mot sjøen. Isak hopper opp og hjelper til med å støtte han opp. Brunetten følger etter. Mahdi setter seg opp og ser etter dem, ser rundt seg og reiser seg og småløper etter de andre. 

Med mye styr kommer de seg alle ombord i båten og forsvinner under dekk. Etter litt latter og roping og sang blir det stille. 

Even blir liggende våken en stund til. Prøver å regne ut hvor mange sengeplasser motorbåten har. Høyst sannsynlig er det to dobbeltsenger og en sofa som kan gjøres om til enkeltseng. Han lurer på hvor Isak ligger. Om han har enkeltsenga, om han deler dobbeltseng med han Mahdi-fyren. Eller om han deler seng med brunetten. Det knyter seg i magen av det siste alternativet. Og det knyter seg i magen av at han har blitt så opphengt i dette. Det var ikke sånn denne turen skulle bli. 

Han må ha sovnet til slutt. Uansett så våkner han våkner av den kalde, rå morgenduggen som kryper seg inn overalt. Han hutrer og trekker soveposen langt over hodet. Kjenner at han må tisse og vrenger av seg soveposen. Han kaster et blikk bort på motorbåten på den andre siden av sundet. Den ligger der og dupper i stille sjø. Ingen tegn til liv. 

Han lar soveposen ligge, tisser i buskene og klatrer ombord i båten. Går rett på inn i piggen og legger seg i "dobbeltsenga" som er formet som fronten av seilbåten. Senga han heldigvis allerede har redd opp med dyner og puter.

Båten vugger han i søvn mens tankene hans sirkler rundt en gutt med blonde krøller og nydelig latter. En gutt som heter Isak.


	3. morgenstund

Han våkner av lyden av skriking, latter og plasking. Ikke før han får satt seg opp og gnidd seg i øynene, skjønner han at det er gjengen på motorbåten som tar morgenbad. Når han kjenner igjen den trillende latteren til gutten som heter Isak, hopper han ut av køya og kikker ut av nærmeste vindu.

 

Der står IsaK på dekk. Med håret til alle kanter og ingenting annet enn en badeshorts på seg. De gyldne krøllene skinner som gull i morgensola. Even kjenner det bruse varmt gjennom kroppen. 

Isak tar sats og hopper fra dekk og ut i sjøen. Krøller kroppen sammen og lander i "bomba" med et stort plask som får folka i vannet til å skrike og juble. Han kommer til overflaten med noen høylytte grøss og svømmer fort mot badestigen bak på båten. Når han klatrer opp badestigen, klistrer badebuksa seg rundt rumpa hans og får Even til å måpe. Han føler seg enda mer som en creepy kikker enn kvelden før, men han har ikke sjans til å dra blikket vekk. Kan ikke gjøre noe med at synet får det til å røre på seg i skrittet. Når Isak stiller seg på dekk igjen og rister på håret, kommer Even faktisk med et lite stønn. For Isak står der, dryppende våt med armene rundt seg selv og gliser stort. I et par sekunder avslører den våte badeshortsen like mye foran som den hadde gjort bak, før han får dratt litt i den så den ikke klistrer seg inntil.

 

Even griper etter badeshortsen sin fra bagen. Skreller av seg boxeren og får på seg badebuksa i full fart. Han ser nedover kroppen sin og ombestemmer seg. Hva var det han tenkte? Skulle han liksom ut og bade foran en gjeng med fremmede folk på sin egen alder? Med den tynne, bleke kroppen her. Gutten som er alene på seiltur. Man kan jo se på lang avstand hvor nerd han er. 

Han tar på seg en t-skjorte, fyller en kurv med alt han trenger for å mekke kaffe, slenger oppi en pakke knekkebrød og en tubeost. Strammer fortøyningstauene så båten blir liggende nærmere land. Tar en pute under armen og tråkker på tauet til fenderne gnisser mot bergsiden. Så hopper han elegant i land med bare føtter.

 

Han setter seg på samme sted som kvelden før, men nå sitter han oppreist med ansiktet mot sundet. Han spionerer ikke, han skal jo bare lage seg frokost. 

Primusflammen blusser opp og han setter den velbrukte, svartsvidde kaffekjelen over. Heller oppi en god slump med kokekaffe og setter på lokket. Han gløtter bort på motorbåten på den andre siden. 

Der har den innpåslitne, korthårede brunetten satt seg ved siden av Isak på dekk og prøver å legge håndkleet sitt rundt dem begge. Isak reiser seg brått opp og hopper uti vannet igjen. Jenta med langt, rødbrunt hår knekker sammen i latter, før hun snur seg fort vekk og later som hun hoster. Even klarer ikke å stoppe sin egen humrende latter som bobler opp fra magen.

Isak svømmer hektisk bort til badestigen og klatrer opp i båten igjen. Denne gangen blir han stående i akterenden. Ler og kødder med de tre gutta i sjøen. Etterhvert kommer den mørke gutten, Mahdi, opp og holder han med selskap. Den korthårede brunetten ser snurt ut og forsvinner ned under dekk.

 

Evens øyne er som låst fast på Isak. Det har jo skjedd før at han har funnet gutter attraktive, men dette er noe helt annet. Han kjenner ikke denne gutten i det hele tatt, men det er som om hele kroppen lengter etter han. Ikke bare fordi han ser deilig ut, selv på avstand, men han kjenner at han er helt sikker på at han liker Isak som person. Og det uten å ha snakket med han engang. Det er helt merkelig. Han kan ikke huske å ha følt en sånn umiddelbar tiltrekning til noen. Noensinne. 

Han blir revet ut av tankene sine av at jenta med langt, rødbrunt hår peker opp mot han. Han skvetter til og fører den tomme kaffekoppen til munnen for å ha noe å gjemme seg bak. 

"Sjekk der da, Jonas! E’kkje det en bra plass å hoppe fra?" 

De andre begynner å klappe og rope "hopp hopp hopp".

 

De to gutta i vannet ser opp på klippene og nikker til hverandre før de legger på svøm over den smale kanalen. Det er ikke mer enn maks 45 meter over fra der de er, så det tar ikke lang tid før de klatrer opp på svaberget rett bortenfor der Even sitter. Han får det travelt med å skjenke kaffe i koppen og finne fram knekkebrød og pålegg for å få det til å se ut som han har andre ting å drive med enn å glane på fremmede mennesker. 

De to guttene går opp på kanten av klippene rett foran Even, der det går 6-7 meter rett ned til sjøen. De kikker ned og ser usikre ut. De andre heier fra den andre siden av sundet.  
"Veit ikke jeg ass" sier gutten med mørke krøller. 

"Kom igjen a, Jonas, vi gjør det!" gliser den lyshårede med luggen. "Damene kommer til å digge det!"

Han som ble kalt Jonas nøler. "Er ikke så jævlig smart å hoppe fra steder når man ikke veit hvor dypt det er da."

Den lyshårede gutten får øye på Even og hopper til. "Shit, sorry ass. Så deg ikke før nå" sier han og gliser. Jonas snur seg også og smiler og nikker til han. "Halla."

Even setter fra seg koppen. "Det er et veldig bra sted å hoppe fra asså. Har stupt derfra mange ganger."

"Serr?" utbryter den lyshårede gutten. "Stupt herfra?? Det er jo sykt høyt!"

De to kikker usikkert over kanten igjen. Forventningsfulle blikk stirrer fra motorbåten.

"Kom igjen Magnusen min! Du skal få belønning!" roper den blonde jenta.

Den lyshårede gutten, som tydeligvis heter Magnus, snur seg mot Even igjen. "Du er ikke keen på å hoppe først du a? Så vi kan se hvor vi burde hoppe og sånn."

Jonas himler med øynene og tar seg til pannen. «Ååå jeez Mags…»

"Ja, jo, jeg hadde jo egentlig tenkt til å ta morgenbad uansett" hører Even seg selv si. 

Og nå har han sagt det. Magnus ser forventningsfullt på han mens han reiser seg på skjelvende ben. Heiagjengen på motorbåten ser veldig overrasket ut. Han ser det måpende blikket til Isak og slår sitt eget blikk ned. 

Han drar av seg t-skjorta sekundet før han tar det mest perfekte svalestupet han noen gang har tatt. Han hører gisp og jubel før hodet trenger gjennom vannflaten. 

Når han kommer til overflaten igjen, hører han applaus og jubel fra begge sider av sundet. Det eneste han ser er Isaks overraskede ansikt og måpende munn. Så snur han seg mot gutta på klippen. 

De måper med store øyne der oppe. Even tillater seg å være litt stolt. 

Først hopper Jonas. Magnus hopper like etter. 

"Fyyy faen!" peser Magnus mens han svømmer. "Du er jo sånn profesjonell stuper, du!" 

Even rister på hodet og ler. "Har bare lært å stupe av bestefar." Han hører selv hvor nerdete det høres ut og dykker ned under vann for å skjule hvor hardt han cringer av seg selv. 

"Det er hvertfall noe av det råeste jeg har sett!" roper Magnus idet han kommer opp igjen. 

Even smiler usikkert. "Takk for det." 

En skjærende stemme roper fra motorbåten. "Nå er det frokost!" 

"Åhh digg ass!" roper Magnus og både han og Jonas crawler mot motorbåten. 

Even svømmer stille og rolig opp på sin side av sundet. Kaffen har blitt lunka og måkene har stukket av med knekkebrødet han hadde smurt. Han bryr seg ikke. Isak hadde sett på han da han stupte. Det er mye rundt det som må analyseres.

Hadde han vært imponert? Hadde han vært creepa ut av at vennene hans hadde prata med den ekle fyren som spionerte kvelden før? Eller var han kanskje creepa ut av den bleke, tynne kroppen hans? 

Han kikker bort på motorbåten igjen. Hele gjengen er samlet rundt frokostbordet i sittebrønnen, og han kan sverge på at Isak ser opp på han og trekker fort til seg blikket. 

Even oppfører seg creepy igjen. Kan ikke gjøre noe med det. Hver gang han løfter koppen til munnen, kikker han bort på Isak. Isak som spiser ett rundstykke med eggerøre og bacon, og ett rundstykke med ost. Drikker to glass med appelsinjuice og en kopp kaffe med påfyll. Even fører koppen til munnen mange ganger etter at den er tom. 

Han kjenner panikken skylle gjennom kroppen når gjengen der nede i motorbåten rydder sammen etter frokosten. For de pakker også sammen teltet oppe på platået, flasker og bokser fra kvelden før, kikker rundt på land for å se om de har glemt noe. De skal faen meg dra. Den fine gutten som ommøblerer både hodet, kroppen og den fredelige seilturen hans skal bare fordufte. 

Det bygger seg opp et press i brystet som gjør det litt vanskelig å puste. Han samler raskt med seg tingene sine og går ned i båten. Setter seg nærmest mulig båten på andre siden, spisser ørene. Hører etter om de snakker om hvor de skal. Skyver unna selvforakten som håner han høylytt over denne patetiske oppførselen.  
Båtmotoren blir startet opp og overdøver alt som blir sagt der borte. Det blir litt roping og kaos når Jonas med mørke krøller skal løse fortøyningen og hoppe ombord. Lyshårede Magnus drar opp dreggen med skrik og skrål. Så ropes det om at fenderne må opp i det båten setter kurs ut av sundet.


	4. seilvind

Gjengen på motorbåten vinker og smiler til han idet de glir forbi. Men bare Isak, som sitter på dekk, ser hans vei helt til de er ute av syne. Eller ser han bare på jenta med rødbrunt hår som sitter i akterenden?

Even gjør det mest creepy han har gjort på turen. Han grabber kikkerten, hopper i land og løper opp på klippene. Stiller inn kikkerten og ser motorbåten suse over fjorden på vei mot havna i Sætre.

En bitteliten klype av ro drysser ned i magen hans. Sætre er en typisk "fylle opp lagrene-havn". Fylle drivstoff, handle matvarer, spise is. Han løper lettbeint ned i båten igjen, drar opp dreggen, starter motoren og løsner fortøyningene. Tøffer ut av det trange sundet før han klargjør seilene.

Dette er ikke stalking sånn som selvforakten vil ha det til. Dette er hva enhver seiler ville gjort. Å krysse herfra til rett sør for Sætre før man krysser østover igjen. Det er nesten ikke vind, men hvilken seiler bryr seg om å komme fort fram? Det er det han forteller seg selv mens båten glir sakte gjennom speilblank sjø. Han prøver å nyte stillheten og roen, men han er bare litt for rastløst opptatt av om kikkerten fanger opp en motorbåt på vei ut av havna.

Han er halvveis over til Sætre når han ser dem. Motorbåten kommer ut fra havna og setter fart utover mot Drøbaksundet. Like etter passerer de foran han noen hundre meter unna. Blir til en liten prikk i det fjerne på bare noen få øyeblikk. Så er de ute av syne.

Even bestemmer seg for at det er for lite vind for seiling. Han starter motoren og endrer kurs. Det er jo ikke nødvendig å krysse helt over til andre siden når båten går for motor.

Med maks fart, som ikke er særlig høy, tøffer båten utover mot Drøbaksundet. Ikke fordi han følger etter gjengen i motorbåten. Han skulle jo faktisk tross alt den veien uansett.

Han prøver å slappe av. Nyte turen. Solen steker fra knallblå himmel. Sjøen gjenspeiler solstrålene og glitrer intenst. Det er så fredelig og vakkert. Det er bare det at tankene gjør han rastløs. Tanker om gutten på dekk. Isak. Kommer han noen gang til å se Isak igjen? Hvor er de på vei? Hvorfor var det akkurat Isak som braste inn i hjertet og tankene hans? Hver eneste en ombord i den motorbåten var veldig attraktive mennesker, men ingen av de andre har så mye som streifet tankene hans. 

Det var bare noe med den gutten. Noe som hadde boret seg inn under huden hans og driver og roter borti følelser som har ligget i dvale i så lang tid. Noe som satte i gang en kjedereaksjon av blandede følelser. Eller tanker.

Hvorfor må det være en gutt som trigger disse varme følelsene? Som om ikke livet hans var komplisert nok… Samtidig et lite håp om at det var fysisk mulig for han å bli betatt, forelske seg, begjære igjen.

På netthinnen kommer bildet av Isak på badestigen opp. Det bruser varmt gjennom hele kroppen. Og det er ikke den stekende sola som gjør det.

Han reiser seg og strekker seg etter sjøkartene som ligger i stikk-køya. Slenger permen med plastede, store kart ned foran seg. Stirrer på kartbladet han er i ferd med å bevege seg ut av. Blar om.

Ytre Oslofjord. Han lar blikket gli over kartet og svelger tungt. Det er umulig å gjette seg til hvilken av de utallige gjestehavnene, øyene eller holmene motorbåten er på vei mot.

Han sparker kartet vekk fra seg. Et overdrevet vemod treffer han idet han skjønner at han bare må innse det. Han kommer aldri til å se Isak igjen.

Han vipper opp benkeplata i sittebrønnen og finner fram tilitersbøtta med tau i hanken. Heiser opp ti liter sjøvann og heller det over seg så håret klister seg til ansiktet med det som føles ut som iskaldt vann. Biter tennene sammen og kveler hvinet som gjerne vil ut. "Skjerp deg, Even! Nå må du faen meg skjerpe deg!" freser han til seg selv.  
Nå skal han drite i å tenke noe mer på han random fyren på den random motorbåten. Han skal late som om han aldri hadde sett noen jævla motorbåt. Han skal nyte late dager for seg selv på fjorden. Ta egne avgjørelser, kun ta hensyn til seg selv og hva han har lyst til der og da.

Bildet av Isak dryppende våt på dekk dukker opp i hodet hans. Han kniper øynene sammen og rister hardt på hodet. "NEI!" roper han høyt. Godt at ingen kan høre han.

Når han ser Færder fyr er det heldigvis helt andre tanker og minner som strømmer på. Bestefar og Even på Færder'n. Et høydepunkt, stort sett, hvert år fra Even var 10 år og helt til bestefar hadde blitt for syk. De fikk aldri noe god plassering, men det hadde aldri vært målet heller. Den siste gangen de var med i seilasen var for fire år siden. De hadde hatt så fine samtaler. Pratet om ting de aldri hadde pratet om før. Stemningen mellom dem hadde alltid vært god, men den turen hadde tilført forholdet en ekstra dimensjon. Noe voksent og fortrolig. Bestefar hadde åpnet seg om ting fra livet sitt som Even aldri hadde kunnet forestille seg. Det hadde fått Even til å åpne seg om ting fra sitt eget liv som bestefar aldri hadde kunnet forestille seg.

Han nærmer seg Færder mye tidligere enn han egentlig hadde planlagt. Han ser ned på gass-spaken som står på maks. Rister litt på hodet og skyver spaken til hakket før tomgang. Han skulle jo ikke haste avgårde for full gass. Her ute i Ytre Oslofjord er det til og med god seilvind, så hvorfor er ikke seilene oppe? 

Han heiser storseil og fokke som ligger klart fra dagen før. Skrur av motoren og lar stillheten og roen synke inn over seg. Han er sliten og sulten, så han bestemmer seg for å krysse over fjorden mot Hvaler og legge til ved en av holmene.

Han tar ned seilene når han nærmer seg Tisler. Det er mange skjær i sjøen her, og han styrer klar av dem. Peiler seg inn på en holme der det ikke ligger andre båter. Får lagt til så smooth at bestefar ville blitt stolt av han. 

Han koker opp vann på kokeapparatet inni båten og slenger oppi noen wienerpølser. Magen skriker så høyt at det ikke er tid til noe grilling. Lomper, ketchup og sennep er det eneste tilbehøret han gidder å tilberede. Mens pølsene trekker, stuper han uti sjøen. Det er forfriskende og digg nå som han var så svett og varm. Han legger seg rett ut på ryggen og lar vannet bære han. Vifter litt med tærne, kjenner gåsehuden prikke på magen som dupper i vannoverflaten. Han nynner litt og smiler av hvor kul lyden blir når han ligger med ørene under vann. 

Magen knurrer igjen, så han svømmer mor badestigen. Finner fram kurven og fyller dem med pølser, tilbehør, noen øl, en av de få jointene han har med seg og en pakke sigg. Drar med seg en tilårskommen strandmadrass og en sittepute og hopper i land. 

Det er ulendt terreng, så han går et stykke unna båten før han finner et egnet sted for å chille. Til gjengjeld er det perfekt. En lun grop i det ruglete fjellet, akkurat passe for en lang kropp. Rundt gropa vokser det lyng og høye, men forblåste einerbusker. Han brer ut strandmadrassen og slenger puta i hodeenden. Setter kurven lett tilgjengelig og stekker seg ut på madrassen. 

Etter å ha glefsa innpå fire av fire wienerpølser, setter han seg tilbake og tar en røyk. Kjenner at det er godt å være for seg selv, mett og lett solbrent i det vakre lyset som vitner om at solnedgangen snart kommer. 

Det kommer et høylytt knekk fra ølboksen når han åpner den. Han lukker øynene og tar to lange slurker før han lener hodet bakover med et sukk av velbehag. 

Han tar noen trekk av jointen og stumper den igjen. Vil se hvordan virkningen er før han røyker noe mer. Noen ganger får han fullstendig noia etter bare noen trekk. Andre ganger legger rusen seg som en behagelig følelse av at alt er digg, at tankene blir mer kreative og vennlige. 

Han puster dypt inn med magen og kjenner at de vennlige, hyggelig, kreative tankene inntar hodet og legger seg som en behagelig dis i hele kroppen.

Han tar en øl til og legger seg helt ned på madrassen med hodet støttet opp av puta. Ser opp på himmelen og smiler til måka som svever forbi. Hører vinden suse i einerkrattet bak han, lyden av de små bølgene som slår mot land. Det var akkurat sånn her det skulle være. Det han har lengtet etter. Finne roen og slappe av på øde øyer. Ingen bekymringer, langt vekk fra hverdagen. 

"Min egen øde øy" hvisker han, smiler og strekker seg. Det klassiske spørsmålet "hvem ville du hatt med deg på en øde øy" popper opp i tankene. "Ingen" svarer han seg selv og føler seg både litt fri og litt trist av svaret sitt. Bildet av en vakker gutt med blonde krøller på dekket til en motorbåt dukker opp i tankene. Han rister på hodet og ler litt hånlig av seg selv. "Ok, hvis jeg MÅTTE velge noen, hadde jeg valgt Isak." 

Han lar seg selv dvele litt ved fantasien om at Isak lå her ved siden av han. Hvordan han skulle ha pakket armene sine godt rundt han. Snust inn lukten av han. Kysset halsen hans og strøket hånda over den flate magen. Latt leppene sine forsiktig møte hans. En voldsom, kriblende, glovarm bølge skyller igjennom kroppen hans. Han må rette på shortsen for å frigjøre plass.   
Solgangsbrisen kiler han under tærne og gir han gåsehud over hele kroppen. I fantasien blir brisen omgjort til fjærlett berøring av Isaks fingertupper. Varmebølgene fortsetter å skylle gjennom han og han lar det skje. Han kapsler seg inn i en døs av deilige følelser av rus og fantasi. 

Han skvetter opp av romstering bak han. Lyden av greiner som knekker og pusting og pesing. Han må ha sovnet, for det er mørkere nå.

Plutselig står det en skikkelse på berget over han. Sprakende farger av solnedgang omgir skikkelsen. En silhuett av en slank mann med rufsete krøller. 

"Sorry...visste ikke...at det var noen her" sier skikkelsen og rygger bakover mens kvister og tørr lyng faller på bakken.

Even setter seg opp og gnir seg i øynene. Personen er borte. Har han virkelig drømt så livaktig? Og den silhuetten og den stemmen... Det måtte være en drøm. Jævla jay.

Han ser på berget der han kunne sverget på at mannen sto. Det var ikke en meter unna engang. Der ligger det tørre einerkvister og røsslyng. Noe kiler han i siden. En einerkvist. På madrassen. Den kan ikke ha ligget der fra før.

Han reiser seg sakte opp og speider. Ingenting å se. Han føler seg litt som Gollum når han kryper på hender og føtter oppover berget. Med ett får han ferten røyklukt, av typen bålrøyk. Han hører en lyd og spisser ørene. Svak gitarmusikk entrer øregangene.

Han lister seg avgårde rundt et lite nes, bråstopper og stirrer. På berget rett foran han sitter skikkelsen sammenkrøket med haka hvilende på armen. Even er ikke i tvil et sekund. Det er Isak.

Isak sitter der alene og kaster småstein i vannet. Hardt. Han ser sint og lei seg ut. Foran han ligger en liten haug med kvister.

Beina til Even føles plutselig som de er laget av gelé. Blodet bruser til hodet og gjør det umulig å tenke. Hjertet hamrer helt vilt. Heldigvis kommer en rasjonell tanke over han. Han kan ikke stå her og stirre.


	5. lysglimt

Even smyger seg bakover i skyggen før han småløper lydløst tilbake til basen sin. Prøver å vrenge hjernen sin for å finne en god grunn til å gå bort til Isak. Han sparker borti en av pinnene Isak hadde mistet. Setter seg på huk og begynner å samle sammen kvistene. Vurderer hvor idiotisk det ville være å følge etter Isak for å gi han pinnene. Helt totalt idiotisk.

Noe som ligger i bergsprekken ved siden av fanger oppmerksomheten hans. Han strekker seg etter det og plukker det opp. Hjertet hans bykser til. Det er faen meg en caps. Han får lyst til å juble.

Han løper bortover berget med capsen i hånda. Håper så inderlig at Isak fortsatt sitter der. Bremser ned til en chill gange, retter ryggen og puster ut før han runder det lille neset.  
Han stirrer på den tomme plassen der Isak nettopp hadde sittet. Hjertet synker ned i magen. Han skynder seg videre opp på neste bergknaus. Fryser til når han ser Isak slentre langs stranden nedenfor, på vei til å gå opp en bratt sti som fører over knausen og ned til en liten bukt på andre siden. I bukten kan Even skimte akterenden av en motorbåt og en røyksøyle som stiger mot himmelen. Gitarmusikken høres godt herfra. Han får panikk.

"Hei! Unnskyld..?" hører han seg selv rope mens han går med raske skritt nedover berget mot stranden.

Isak stopper opp og snur seg sakte. Even blir truffet av en varmebølge idet Isak setter øynene i han.

"Ehhmm du mistet denne. For den er vel din?" sier Even og rekker fram capsen. 

Isak tar seg til hodet og slår blikket ned. "Åh takk. Den er vel egentlig kompisen min sin. Han hadde ikke blitt blid om jeg mistet den." 

"Bare hyggelig du" sier Even med skjelvende stemme. For første gang ser han Isaks ansikt tydelig og på nært hold. Nydelige, grønne øyne, smilet som avslører sjarmerende glipper mellom tennene, overleppen som krummer seg så nydelig på midten. 

Isaks usikre blikk ser opp på han, og smilet blir mer sjenert. "Sorry hvis jeg skremte deg i sta, jeg..." Han slår blikket ned igjen. ".. Jeg skulle bare samle noe...ved. Til bålet." Han peker i retning av bukta der båten ligger. 

"Ikke tenk på det da! Jeg er jo ikke på en øde øy heller da!" sier Even og ler. 

En trillende liten latter kommer fra Isak også. Grønne, glitrende øyne møter hans et øyeblikk. Noe i de øynene utstråler en sårhet som får Even til å ville strekke armene fram og måke gutten inntil seg. Men alt han kan gjøre er å gi Isak sitt varmeste smil. 

Det er akkurat som om det gnistrer i de grønne øynene som gløtter opp på han. Og er det ikke en flammende rødme farger Isaks kinn? Eller kanskje det er gjenskinnet av solnedgangen? 

De står og smiler til hverandre et øyeblikk uten å si noe. Et øyeblikk hvor verden står stille. Verden kommer brått tilbake av en skjærende stemme som ljomer utover stranda. 

"ISAAAK! Kommer du eller?"

Isak kniper øynene sammen. Even ser på knausen bak han. Det er selvfølgelig ingen andre enn den korthårede brunetten som står der og gauler. 

"Tusen takk igjen. Og...ha en fin kveld" sier Isak og snur seg. 

"Bare hyggelig. Kos deg!" 

Even blir stående og se etter Isak som går lutrygget opp stien mot brunetten. Kaklingen til jenta kan høres lenge etter at de er ute av syne. "Hvor ble det av deg a? Hvem var han fyren? Vi skulle til å spille flasketuten peker på, men jeg sa vi måtte vente på deg. Wow for en solnedgang! Det blir så sykt lættis å bade nattbad etterpå! Ikke sant?" 

Even setter seg rett ned på steinen bak seg. Han er svimmel og ør og det er akkurat som om det spraker foran øynene på han. Han blunker febrilsk. Når han åpner øynene blinker det som om han nettopp hadde sett inn i en blitz. Men det er ikke hvite lysglimt, det er grønne. Det er øynene til Isak som er som brent inn på netthinna. "Hva faen er det som skjer nå?" mumler han og gnir seg i øynene. "Hva slags overnaturlig faenskap er det her?"

Han retter seg opp og ser ut over vannet. Glimtene er borte. De siste fargestrålene fra solnedgangen speiler seg i de små bølgene. Han hører latter og skåling fra gjengen i bukta bortenfor. Svimmelheten er borte. 

Han reiser seg og går med raske skritt tilbake mot båten mens mørket legger seg over berg og lyng. Han rister på hodet, fortsatt litt satt ut av den merkelige opplevelsen. "Fy faen, ikke no mer jay på meg ass!" 

 

Han slenger seg ned i gropa si og puster ut. Blir sittende å glane tomt foran seg. Han skjønner ikke at det er mulig at han nettopp har snakket med Isak. Her. Av alle holmer og havner i fjorden, hadde de valgt akkurat denne lille øya. Sjansen for det er tilnærmet lik null. Og med tanke på at de er en gjeng med festglade ungdommer, vipper sjansen over på minussida. Det er nok av partyhavner de kunne valgt.  
Og at det var akkurat Isak som nesten snublet over han. Ikke en av de 6 andre. Det var Isak. At han mistet capsen sin så Even hadde en unnskyldning til å følge etter han. Få prate med han. Se øynene hans. Og smilet. Le sammen med han...

Han grøsser på ryggen. Det skulle ikke være mulig. For mange tilfeldigheter. Det er helt freaky. Nesten så han lurer på om det i det hele tatt har skjedd.

Øynene faller på kvistene som ligger på berget foran han. Jo, det skjedde. Isak var her. Og nå sitter han noen hundre meter unna og leker flasketuten peker på med vennene sine.

Even rasker sammen pinnene og den tørre lyngen til Isak i en haug. Krøller sammen den brukte papptallerkenen han brukte til pølsene, stapper det innunder pinnene og tenner på. Stirrer på flammen som sprer seg i pappen og videre til kvistene. En frisk einerkvist med grønt bar ulmer opp og begynner å sprake og gnistre. Blikket hans følger de dansende gnistene opp mot den mørke himmelen. Et par bleke stjerner blinker der oppe.

Han slenger seg ned på ryggen. Lar tankene vandre til møtet med Isak på stranden. Det kiler i magen. Når han lukker øynene ser han det fine ansiktet levende for seg. Det er nesten så han kan høre den sjenerte, men trillende latteren.

Han sukker tungt. Han har aldri trodd på kjærlighet ved første blikk. Har alltid tenkt at man må kjenne en person for vite om det er "den rette". Det som skjer nå er bare helt føkka. Han er overveldet av følelser for en han knapt har vekslet ord med. Og i tillegg så er det en dude. Kanskje det ikke var så god idé å være alene med tankene sine på tur likevel. For de tankene er jo tydeligvis helt på bærtur allerede.

Det minner han på at det er lurt å ta meds. Han går bort i båten og klatrer ombord. Finner fram pakka med lithionit og svelger ned en og en halv tablett med litt vann. Han tar med seg hodeputa og soveposen. Føler ikke for å sove nede i den innestengte båten i natt. Han strammer ankertauet og løsner litt på fortøyningen før han går tilbake mot bålet som lyser opp et lite stykke unna.

Han bråstopper og sperrer opp øynene. Det står noen borte ved bålet. Og ikke bare noen hvemsomhelst, det er Isak som står der. Like perpleks som han selv.

"Æhh halla" sier Isak, og det ser nesten ut som han skvetter av sin egen stemme.

Even prøver å virke chill. "Halla."

"Jeg...ser etter...eller jeg har mista mobilen...min. Tror at jeg må ha mista den her et sted ass. Har du...du har ikke sett den?" sier Isak og begynner å se rundt seg.

Even blir både skuffa og glad på en gang. Isak ser bare etter mobilen sin, ikke etter han. Men Isak er her!

Han går nærmere og ser rundt seg. Lyngen og berget er mørklagt, det er ikke mulig å se noe. "Har ikke sett noe mobil ass."

Isak ser på han med et blikk som er umulig å tolke. Flau? Spent? Oppgitt? Nysgjerrig? Uansett hva det er, så glitrer det blikket sånn at Even får vanskelig for å puste.

Det blir et øyeblikks klein stillhet før han får tatt seg sammen. "Jeg kan ringe til den, da" sier han og ser på Isak med spørrende blikk.

Isak får et forskrekket uttrykk.

"Ja asså, jeg sletter jo nummeret etterpå. Var ikke sånn ment!"

"Neineinei, jeg trodde ikke det! Er bare det at telefonen står på lydløs, så..." sier Isak mens han fikler med noe i lomma på hettejakka. 

Even peker mot båten. "Jeg henter telefonen min i båten så prøver vi. Den lyser vel i alle fall opp hvis det ringer...?" 

Isak smiler strålende. Ser plutselig lettet ut. "Ja! Jaja det var lurt."

Even blir litt satt ut av det smilet, men klarer til slutt å trekke til seg blikket og skynder seg tilbake til båten. Roter gjennom sekken for å finne mobilen som han ikke hadde tenkt til å bruke på denne turen. 

Han skrur på telefonen og fjerner varselet om nye meldinger uten å se hva det er. Hopper i land igjen og småløper opp til bålet der Isak står og venter. Isak har flyttet seg litt lenger bort og han ser litt hektisk ut.  
Han rekker telefonen til Isak som taster inn et nummer og holder den til øret. "Ok, nå ringer det!" 

Det lyser opp i lyngen bare et par meter bortenfor stien der Isak står. Isak spretter bort og plukker den opp. "Fett! Jævlig kult av deg ass!"

"Null stress det. Bra du fant den da!"

Isak bøyer seg ned i lyngen igjen. "Åh her er den også jo!" sier han og holder opp en joint.

Even gliser. "Heey! Visste ikke at det vokste sånt i lyngen."

Isak ser usikker ut. "Jeg...jeg deler den gjerne med deg, siden du var så kul og hjalp meg."

"Sier ja takk til det ass!" sier Even og peker på strandmadrassen.

 

De sitter der og fniser litt til hverandre mens de sender jointen fram og tilbake. Even prøver desperat å tenke ut noe smart å si.

Isak kommer han i forkjøpet. "Er du alene på båttur eller?"

Even krymper seg litt over spørsmålet. "Ja. Trengte en liten time out ass" sier han og krymper seg enda mer av svaret sitt.

"Ahh det høres ganske digg ut!" sukker Isak og glor inn i flammene som begynner å brenne ut.

Even senker skuldrene litt og ta sats. "Du da? Du er på tur med dama di?" 

Isak bryter ut i latter. Ikke den søte trillende latteren fra tidligere. Denne latteren er sår, sarkastisk og med langt fra lattermildt ansiktsuttrykk. "Neiass, hun er IKKE dama mi! Vi er en hel gjeng med venner på tur. Men det er hun, eller foreldrene hennes da, som eier båten."

"Å ok. Skal dere være utpå lenge eller?" 

Isak trekker pusten dypt. "En uke. Vi dro ut i går. Du a?" 

"Jeg har båten i to uker, men vet ikke helt hvor lenge jeg blir. Tar det som det kommer." 

"Mmhh høres chill ut." 

Even smiler og nikker sakte. Isak ser opp på han med blinkende øyne. Øyne som er litt smalere, litt sløvere, men akkurat like vakre. Et smil brer seg over de pene leppene. Even kommer ikke på noe mer å si, han bare smiler tilbake. Blir fylt av den varme, kriblende følelsen som setter han helt ut av spill. 

"Der er du!" Den skingrende stemmen skjærer i ørene. De skvetter til og ser opp på den korthårede brunetten som plutselig står ved siden av bålet. 

Isak ser ut som han har svelget en sitron. Even har lyst til å brøle ut noe stygt. 

"Vi skjønte ikke hvor det hadde blitt av deg" sier hun og ser litt anklagende på Isak. 

"Måtte lete etter telefonen min. Mista den da jeg hentet ved i sta" sier Isak med blikket i bakken. 

Jenta ser dumt på Isak. "Hva? Men du drev jo med den da vi lekte den flaskeleken..?" 

"Æhh ja, men det var etter det... Da jeg gikk for å finne ved...etter det."

Jenta ser forvirra ut. "Okeey. Ja fant du den da?" 

Isak holder telefonen opp. "Fant den. Fikk hjelp av...emhh.." sier han og peker på Even. 

Even spretter opp og strekker ut hånda. "Even." 

Håndtrykket hennes er slapt og hun har fortsatt blikket på Isak. "Emma." 

Emma setter seg ned ved siden av Isak. Stemningen blir klein. Skikkelig klein. Ingen av dem sier noe, før Emma peker på jointen og sier "kan jeg få et trekk?"

Even rekker henne jointen. Så blir de sittende der i klein stillhet helt til Emma bestemmer at det er på tide at hun og Isak går tilbake til de andre. 

Det er få mennesker Even misliker så sterkt som han misliker Emma akkurat nå. Han skjønner at hun ikke har gjort noe galt. Hun kan jo ikke vite at han vil ha Isak der for seg selv. Det er vel det hun vil også. Det stopper ikke forakten som veller opp i han. Hun er skikkelig, ordentlig irriterende. 

Isak reiser seg og ser unnskyldende på han. Smiler et litt trist smil. "Tusen takk for hjelpen og ha en fortsatt fin tur."

"Ingen årsak og i lige måde" sier Even og kjenner at hjertet faller ned i magen når Isak bøyer hodet og følger etter Emma bortover stien. 

Sinnsroen og den avslappede følelsen er som blåst bort. Erstattet av rastløs kribling og kaotisk indre. Han kaster seg fram og tilbake med soveposen over hodet. Prøver å finne roen og søvnen, men det er umulig.


	6. planen

Hver gang han lukker øynene ser han to grønne, glitrende øyne og et sjenert smil som sender elektriske støt gjennom hele kroppen hans. Som gjør at hjertet slår fortere og magen kribler.

Han må bare se Isak igjen. Han innser det. Han kan ikke bare la dette være. Tankene hans begynner å spinne sammen en plan. En slu plan kanskje, men den kan forsvares. Det er helt naturlig å starte opp tidlig om morgenen og seile i lange krysninger. At han vil kunne se hvor motorbåten drar, er bare en hyggelig bieffekt. Hyggelig og helt naturlig. I og med at de allerede er like ved svenskegrensen, er det naturlig å tro at vennegjengen er på vei til enten Strømstad eller litt lenger sørover til Grebbestad. Og han hadde jo egentlig vurdert å kanskje dra innom et av de stedene selv når han tenker etter. Kunne vært greit å ta en tur på Systembolaget. Handle litt mat. Fylle opp drivstofftanken. Sånne ting.

Småfuglene har for lengst begynt å synge og måkene skriker og skråler når han endelig glir inn i søvnen.

 

Han våkner av at han blir kokt levende i soveposen. Gjennomsvett, bakfjern og knusktørr i munnen. Han stønner og vrenger av seg den svette soveposen. Ser på sola som har kommet godt opp på himmelen allerede. Spretter opp når han kommer på planen sin. "Faen!"

Han rasker sammen alle tingene sine i rekordfart og løper ned til båten. Kaster tingene ombord og hopper etter. Ingen tid til morgenbad eller kaffe. Han setter motoren på tomgang og løsner fortøyningene. Drar opp den tunge dreggen som om det var livet om å gjøre. Driter i at han brenner seg på brennmanettråder som har festet seg på tauet. Driter i at tauet skal kveiles pent og legges under lemmen. Det blir liggende i en håpløs vase mens han setter gassen på og styrer båten framover.

 

Når han runder det lille neset og kikker inn i vika han hadde sett motorbåten kvelden før, er det som om hele verden raser ned over hodet på han.

I vika ligger en liten snekke fortøyd. Et gammelt ektepar løfter hånden og hilser høflig mot han på sjøfolks vis. Han løfter hånden tafatt tilbake. Saumfarer fjorden foran seg med blikket. Griper tak i kikkerten for å dekke et større område. Ingen tegn til Isak. Isak...

Han kjenner at kvalmen veller opp i han. Halsen snører seg sammen. En panikkaktig kribling fyller kroppen. Dette føles veldig mye verre enn det burde gjøre.

 

Det blir ingen lange kryssinger. Det blir ikke noe seiling i det hele tatt. Han tar en rastløs beslutning om at det er lurt å komme seg inn til Strømstad før gjestehavna der er full og Systembolaget er stengt.

Han føler seg så ør. Som om noe har tatt over kroppen hans. Noe han ikke har styring på. Ikke noe lignende hypomani. Dette er noe helt annet. Men likevel bittelitt likt.

 

Synet av Kosterøyene sender et blaff av barndomsminner gjennom hodet hans. Solrike, lystige dager og familieidyll. Fiske krabber med bestefar og snorkle etter blåskjell. Kvelder i båten med UNO og barnetimen på radio. Gode minner.

Tankene glir fort tilbake til det som har ridd han som en mare siden i går. Grønne glitrende øyne. Et nydelig smil. En trillende latter. Han er helt lost i disse tankene.

 

Han skvetter til av et høyt signalhorn. Det er ferga mellom Sandefjord og Strømstad som tuter på han faktisk. Hvor fjern går det an å være? Kroppen dirrer av flause og sjokk mens han styrer båten ut av fergeleden.

 

Synet av havna i Strømstad får ubehaget til å snike seg på. Og ubehaget stiger jo nærmere han kommer. Båtene ligger som sild i tønne og det kryr av folk på bryggene. De få ledige plassene ved gjestebrygga er de nærmest de overfylte søppelkonteinerne der måkene har fest. Rekeskall og tomflasker flyter mellom båtene.

Han kjører sakte langs bryggene, fra den ene enden til den andre. Kan ikke fatte hvordan han kunne ha elsket denne havna i oppveksten. De spennende markedsbodene, billig smågodt og mange andre barn å leke med. Båtunger må bli fort kjent, for man skal gjerne videre neste dag. Det holder med "hva heter du?", så er man bestevenner for en dag.  
Han legger over roret og styrer båten ut av havna igjen. Vekk fra Strømstad. At båten til Isak og vennene hans ikke var blant båtene i gjestehavna, har ingenting å gjøre med at han bestemmer seg for å sette kursen mot Grebbestad i stedet.

 

Sent på ettermiddagen fortøyer han båten ved gjestebrygga i Grebbestad. Det er like tjukt av båter og folk her, men han finner heldigvis en ledig plass som ikke er oppå søppelkonteinerne. Det er seilbåter på begge sider uten noen ombord. Flesteparten av båtfolket er nok i land. Det er masse restauranter, barer og butikker på brygga og der myldrer det av folk. Blide, solbrente isspisende folk. Han føler seg så langt ifra som en av dem.

Magen hans buldrer høyt og får han til å lure på om han i det hele tatt har spist noe i dag. Et hvin fra magen svarer. Han lar blikket gli langs brygga. Mange av restaurantene der har skikkelig god mat. Før pleide han å glede seg til burger på "Röda orm" lenge før innseilingen til den lille feriebyen. Burgeren frister fortsatt, men ikke det å gå inn å sette seg alene blant mylderet av barnefamilier og brisne ungdommer.

Han smører kjapt noen doble polarbrød med tubeost. Etter noen biter tar han med seg resten og går i land. Han finner betalingsautomaten og holder på å få maten i vrangstrupen av de sinnssyke døgnprisene.

Egentlig hadde han vel tenkt å holde seg unna disse dyre og masete gjestehavnene. Men nå er han er nødt til å bli her til i morgen. Så mye som han har kjørt for motor, er det et under at ikke tanken har gått tom. Og nå er både bensinstasjonen og Systembolaget stengt.

Når han nå først er her kan han jo like gjerne ta seg en tur langs havna og se på båtene.

 

En halvtime senere sitter han i båten og føler seg som verdens største idiot. Uansett hva slags unnskyldninger han har laget seg underveis, så vet han med seg selv at han dro hit i håp om at Isak skulle være her. Og Isak er ikke her.

Nå sitter han her i en bråkete, trang havn med turister som koser seg intenst på alle kanter. Latter, dansband-musikk og skravling blander seg i en øredøvende smørje. Dette er langt ifra det denne turen skulle være. Følelsen av å ikke passe inn er mer påtagelig enn på lenge. Når signalhornene kimer rundt havna klokka ni, sånn båtfolk minner om at flagget skal ned, legger han merke til at han ikke engang har satt opp flagget i dag. Å glemme flagget er uhørt, det er noe alle som ferdes på fjorden vet. Og det understreker og spikrer følelsen han sitter med.

 

Han bestemmer seg for å prøve å gjøre det beste ut av det. Benytte sjansen til å ta en dusj som er inkludert i blodprisen. Kanskje ta en øl, eller gå en tur. Så snart bensinstasjonen og Systembolaget åpner i morgen, skal han bunkre opp og komme seg til helvete vekk herfra.

 

Nydusja og med rene klær føler han seg litt freshere. Han rusler bortover brygga som nå har skiftet ham. Bodene er stengt og musikken fra utestedene er høyere med mer bass. Folka på brygga har skiftet til skjorter, pene kjoler og ordentlige sko. De er sminkede og stylet opp for party. Småbarnsfamiliene har forduftet. Folk skåler i øl og vin på båtene og på uteserveringene bortover.

Selv har han en slitt shorts, utvaska t-skjorte, velbrukte flip-flops og fuktig ustylet hår. Han passer fortsatt ikke inn, men han klarer heldigvis å gi faen.

 

Han skjønner ikke helt hvorfor, men han befinner seg plutselig inne i baren på "Ormen". Og han bestiller en øl når bartenderen lener seg smilende over disken og ser spørrende på han.

Det er fullt ved bordene, så han setter seg på en barkrakk ytterst på bardisken. Det er mye folk i lokalet og det kommer stadig flere. Bartenderne jobber effektivt for å forsyne tørste gjester.

Han drikker ølen sin i store slurker mens han tenker på å komme seg ut herfra. Før han vet ordet av det er glasset tomt, og han har nikket da bartenderen spurte med blikket om han skulle ha en til. Han ser på det fulle glasset foran seg, ler lydløst av seg selv og trekker kortet.  
Mens han drikker blir han obs på to jenter i barkøen som ser på han og fniser. Når han ser på dem, snur de seg bort og ler mot hverandre.

Even krymper seg. De syns vel han ser stakkarslig ut der han sitter alene og drikker. Han vet han ser rimelig ustelt og shabby ut i forhold til resten av klientellet. Han krøller tærne i de utgåtte flip-flopene. Drar dem litt lenger inn under barkrakken. Snur seg helt inn mot baren og stirrer på flaskene der i stedet.

"Hej!"

Even snur seg brått. Der står de to jentene som hadde ledd av han. "Hei..?"

 

Jentene heter Karin og Mia, bor på campingen og er ganske brisne. De er veldig fnisete, men det virker ikke slemt ment. Karin ser faktisk på han med sjenert, men flørtende blikk. Den struttende utringningen hennes kommer stadig nærmere.

Hun er pen. Han kan se det, men det tenner ingen gnist i han. Trengselen i baren fører henne nesten opp i fanget hans. Han kjenner den spretne rumpa hennes mot låret sitt.

Når det kommer på en eller annen sang som hun tydeligvis syns er veldig bra, lar han seg bli dratt ut på dansegulvet. Hun klenger seg tett inntil han. Legger hånda si i nakken hans. Vrikker på kroppen. Ser han inn i øynene med sexy blikk.

Han kjenner fortsatt ikke noen gnist, men tenker at det kanskje ville være lurt å gå for dette for en natt. Kanskje det ville hjelpe for å få det idiotiske hodet hans til å tenke på noe annet enn Isak.

Han blir med på kysset. Gjør kysset dypere i et forsøk på å føle noe. Hun blir ivrig. Hånden hennes stryker han lekent over rumpa mens de kliner. Han føler ingenting. Det pirrer ikke litt engang.

 

Idet han åpner øynene kjennes det ut som at hjertet slutter å slå. Mellom dansende mennesker står Isak. Isak og Emma. De danser sakte og kysser.

Even blir stående perpleks. Munnen til Karin er fortsatt på hans. Øynene hans er låst fast på Isak. Isak som plutselig slår øynene opp og stirrer rett tilbake på han med et blikk så intenst at han mister pusten og verden rundt stopper.

Karin prøver å dra han inn i kysset igjen, men han klarer ikke. Må få henne bort. Han registrerer at hun ser forvirret ut, men han klarer ikke si noe som helst akkurat nå. Han bare glir bakover for å få litt avstand. Blikket hans er fortsatt låst fast i Isaks og det føles som om luften mellom dem gnistrer.

Karin vifter foran øynene hans med hendene uten at han flytter blikket. " Even?"

"Jeg må spy" sier han uten å se på henne.

"Fy fan va läskigt!" roper hun før hun endelig er borte.

 

Plutselig blir det fullt dansegulvet og han mister øyekontakten med Isak. Han føler seg helt svimmel og sjangler de få meterne bort til krakken sin ved bardisken. Hjertet banker fort og hardt og han er på grensen til å hyperventilere.

Et glass vann blir satt på disken foran han. Bartenderen smiler og blunker til han. Han drikker vann i store slurker mens han lurer på hva faen han skal gjøre nå.


	7. morild

"Halla!" Stemmen bak han er fløyelsmyk og lett gjenkjennelig. Det lille ordet går som en skogbrann gjennom hodet og kroppen hans idet han snur seg langsomt og møter Isaks blikk. Det brenner og prikker i ansiktet. "H..." er alt som kommer ut av den tørre, lammede munnen hans.

Isak smiler et brisent smil. "Takk for sist."

Even får samlet seg litt og smiler tilbake. "Så dere er i Grebbestad dere også?" sier han i mangel på noe lurt å si.

"Grebbestad is da shit" ler Isak. "Eller vi er jo egentlig på Tanum Strand da, men vi vorsa på strandpromenaden og endte opp her."

"Aaah selvfølgelig, Tanum Strand ja." Han merker selv at det var et merkelig ordvalg. "Øh. Æh. Var ikke after-beachen noe bra?" forter han seg å tilføye.

"Næh. Eller vet da faen jeg. Jeg bare slenger etter de andre jeg" ler Isak.

Even kommer ikke på noe lurt å si, så han fortsetter bare med å smile stivt. Øynene til Isak faller på de teite, dirrende leppene hans.  
"Jeg håpet at du skulle være her da, men jeg ikke hørte noe så..." sier Isak med lavere stemme og et mer sjenert uttrykk.  
Even prøver å tenke, men skjønner ingenting. Han ser sikkert ut som et levende spørsmålstegn. «Hørte ikke noe?»  
Blikket til Isak møter hans igjen. Et litt lurt og litt beskjedent blikk som begynner å flakke. «Ja…den meldingen…sorry ass, det var ikke meningen å være creepy eller noe…bare så nummeret ditt på telefonen og, ja det var vel kanskje litt creepy» sier Isak og tar en stor slurk av ølen sin.   
Even får lyst til å slenge hodet hardt ned i bardisken. Isak har sendt melding til telefonen som ligger langt nedi sekken igjen, mens han selv har jaget etter Isak som en idiot. " Skulle ønske jeg hadde sett den meldingen."

Isak smiler bredt og det tindrer i øynene hans. Han virker lettet. Even kjenner varmen bruse fra magen og et håp truer med å tennes i sjela hans. Disse opplysningene kaster jo om på alt han har tenkt. Han må konse så smilet ikke skal gå rundt.

" Ja skål da!" sier Isak og hever glasset.

Even ser på vannglasset, så opp på bartenderen. Trenger bare å nikke før en ny øl står foran han.

"Woah, de svenskene er faen så serviceinnstilte ass!" sier Isak med et stort glis.

De ser på hverandre og ler. Hever glassene og klinker dem sammen. "Skål!"

"Så... Hvor er du fra?"

"Oslo. Du a?"

"Sjæl ass. Hvilken skole gikk du på? Ja, vgs asså."

"Elvebakken. Du a?"

"Nissen."

"Åh, holdt på å ta siste året der. Men jeg ble på Bakka."

 

Bordet ved siden av dem blir ledig og Isak hopper til og gjør beslag på det. Stolene mangler, bare benken inntil veggen å sitte på. Isak ser plutselig litt usikker ut. "Æh du ville kanskje sitte i baren? Bare sånn instinkt. Å ta bord som blir ledig liksom."

Even hopper av barkrakken. "Digg med bord da!"

Isak smiler fornøyd og setter seg innerst på benken. Even setter seg ned ved siden av han. Ser på veggen av folk rundt dem som skjermer dem fra resten av lokalet. En mørk krok bakerst i lokalet. Med Isak. Uten å komme på en dritt å si.

"Nå var det litt digg å se andre folk ass" sier Isak.

Even tør endelig å løfte blikket og se på han. "Ja?"

"Jah, sju stykker på en båt blir litt for trangt for meg ass. Var egentlig ikke keen på å dra på den turen her engang."

"Okei?"

"Da Emma spurte meg om vi ville være med, var kompisene mine bare sånn "Ja klart vi blir med!" Var ingenting jeg kunne si liksom." Isak snøvler litt på ordene.

Even må le litt av det misfornøyde utrykket hans.

Isak ser på han med et skjevt smil. "Men det her er chill da."

Even ser inn i de grønne øynene. Forsvinner kanskje litt dypere inn i blikket enn man skal gjøre med en fyr man tar en øl med fordi man har møttes tilfeldig en gang før. Men blikket til Isak forsvinner inn i hans også, så han blir der litt til, dypt inne i det mystiske grønne.

 

"Isak!" Stemmen skjærer gjennom luften som en kniv. Isak kniper øynene igjen og krymper seg foran han.

"Det her er driiit kjedelig. Vi tar en taxi tilbake til Tanum Strand. Vi skal møtes utenfor om ti minutter."

Isak rister på hodet. "Bare dra dere, jeg blir her."

Ansiktet til Emma lyser av sjokk og vantro. "Hæ? Du må jo bli med. Vi drar jo ikke fra deg her da."

Isak tar tydelig sats. "Herregud Emma, vi er jo sammen i den trange båten hele tiden. Det må jo gå an å gjøre noe hver for seg i noen timer uten at det er helt krise!?"

Emma ser på Isak med et surt blikk. Så retter hun blikket mot Even og måper. "Du er han Endre fra Tisler jo!"

Even prøver seg på et smil. "Hei Emma. Takk for sist."

Emma ser olmt på han, før hun snur på hælen og tramper vekk.

 

Isak ser på Even med oppsperrede øyne. Munnen hans former et lydløst "shit!" Så begynner han å le en nervøs latter.

"God stemning da" fniser Even.

Isak rister på hodet og bare ler. "Hun kommer til å lage et helvete."

Even trekker på skuldrene. "Men du har jo rett da. Det er trangt på en båt. Bør jo være greit å ha litt tid for seg selv når man er i land."

Isak ser på klokka før Even rett inn i øynene. "Vi stikker!"

"Emh hvor da?"

Isak drikker resten av ølen i en slurk og reiser seg. "Hvor som helst."

Even nøler ikke mer enn ett sekund, før han reiser seg og følger etter Isak.

 

De kommer ikke lenger enn til andre siden av dansegulvet før Jonas står foran Isak og ser lettere forvirra ut. Even blir stående litt på sidenn og gjør seg så liten han kan.

"He he hva skjer a' Isak? Emma er dritsur og sier at du nekter å bli med tilbake?"

Isak himler med øynene. "Jeg sa jeg kommer senere, er det så jævla farlig?"

"Ok, chill. Selvfølgelig er det greit. Men alt er bra eller?" Jonas ser granskende på Isak før han flytter blikket bort på Even. Et smil brer seg over hele ansiktet hans. "Åh det er jo stuper’n fra Pinsehølet jo! Halla mann!" sier han og rekker fram hånda. «Jonas.»

Even smiler tilbake og tar den varme hånda. «Even.»

Jonas ser tilbake på Isak som ser alle andre steder enn på Jonas. «Men Even, du skal ikke bare bli med bort på Tanum Strand du og da? Hørt at det er mange som kommer på festen.»

Isak skvetter til. «Nei, det går ikke. Vi skal…jeg har lovet å hjelpe Even med noe på båten hans.»

Jonas rynker øyenbrynene og det ser ut som han stusser på det Isak sier. «Hehe okei..? DU skal hjelpe til med båtting?»

Isak ser helt lost ut så Even svarer. «Det er veldig kult av Isak å tilby seg å hjelpe meg. Trenger bare noen til å…holde oppe bommen mens jeg strammer…festet til tauene…på bommen.»

Jonas ser på dem med et halvsløret smil og nikker. «Ses seinere da. Lykke til med bommen eller hva det var.»

Isak løfter hånda til hodet. «Snakkes!» sier han, før han går med raske skritt mot utgangen. 

Even ser på Jonas og smiler forsiktig. «Ha det fett på festen a. Hyggelig å..ja..hadet.» 

 

Isak står utenfor og venter på han. «Sorry ass! Det der virka kanskje litt merkelig… Jeg bare orka ikke..»

Even må bare smile av den søte, stotrende munnen til Isak. «Du, det er helt chill. Takk for at du reddet meg fra fest på Tanum Strand!»

Isak ser på han med et strålende smil. «Greit at vi bare kommer oss bort herfra eller?»

Even smelter av det smilet. Smiler tilbake med hele seg. «Seff!»

 

De småløper bortover til enden av brygga mens de fniser og ler. De er ikke helt stødige der de løper mellom folk som rusler på bryggekanten. Stadig vekk dulter de borti hverandre og Even dveler kanskje litt i den nærheten før de er tilbake på rett kjøl igjen. Nærheten som varmer så den nesten gnistrer og får det til å kile så deilig i magen. Isaks trillende latter svøper seg rundt hjernen hans som en deilig rus.  
Når brygga slutter, fortsetter de bortover veien et lite stykke. Når de kommer til stranden senker Isak farten og går bortover langs moloen mens han tydelig leter etter noe. 

«Jaass! Jeg fant!» roper han fornøyd og drar fram en plastpose fra mellom steinene. «Øl?»

Even tar imot Tuborgen med et glis. De åpner boksene samtidig med et knekk og ser på hverandre. «Skål!»

 

Isak sparker av seg skoene og drar av seg sokkene. Even kipper av seg fip-floppene. Sanden er fortsatt deilig og varm etter en het sommerdag. Med skoene i hendene går de sakte bortover i vannkanten. Litt latter og fnising sitter igjen fra løpeturen, men ellers er de tause. Gatelykten fra veien bak dem må gi mer og mer etter for lyset fra den store fullmånen som henger over havet jo lenger bort fra den de går.  
De stopper opp litt når de nærmer seg moloen på andre siden av stranda. 

«Jeg er keen på å vasse litt jeg. Er ikke du?» Isak drar opp buksa og stiller seg med tærne i vannet. Even følger etter og sammen går de et skritt til ut i vannet. 

«Shit se a’! Vannet glitrer jo!» Isaks stemme er full av forundring og latter. 

Even stirrer på de glitrende virvlene rundt anklene deres. «Wow morild! Det er så fett!»

«Morild? Noctiluciphyceae? Planktonarter med egenskaper som gir bioluminescens?»

«Hehe ja sånn kan det også sies. For meg er det bare magisk» ler Even.

«Har lest om det, men aldri sett det» sier Isak og betrakter den viftende foten sin som lyser opp av Noctiluciphyceae. 

«Har sett det mange ganger, men aldri lest om det» ler Even. 

 

Plutselig hopper Isak til med et skrik og armer og bein går i alle retninger. Even ser at han mister balansen og strekker ut armene for å støtte han. I stedet blir han dratt over ende og de begge blir liggende å sprelle i vannet mens morilden går bananas rundt dem. 

«Fy faen, jeg sverger på at det var noe som kravlet over foten min!» roper Isak.

De ler og kaver og peser en stund før de får stablet seg på beina igjen. Så står de der i vannet, dryppende våte, med alle klærne på. De kaster ølboksene som er fylt med like mye saltvann som øl opp på stranda. Fniser og ler litt mer med flyktige blikk opp på hverandre. 

 

Varm, rolig vind, fullmånens mystiske lys som lager en bred gate av gull utover den stille, svarte sjøen, morilden som danser krakilsk rundt den minste bevegelse vi lager. Det er som om naturen virkelig har slått på stortromma for å skape et magisk øyeblikk for dem. Et øyeblikk som er som skapt for et kyss hvis han hadde turt. Uansett hvor magnetisk han blir dratt mot den vakre skapningen foran seg, kan han ikke ta det dramatiske skrittet. Om denne tiltrekningen ikke bare er i hans eget hode, kan han ikke ta sjansen på å føkke det opp med å bykse fram og være altfor på.

Isak ser opp på han med store øyne som glitrer i månelyset. En liten vase av sjøgress har satt seg fast i håret hans og noen tråder ligger klistret nedover tinningen og kinnet hans.

Even smiler ømt og løfter hånden for å ta det vekk. "Du har.. hehe.. fått deg litt ekstra hår. Av sjøgress.." nesten hvisker han og stryker hånden, kanskje litt saktere enn nødvendig, over håret og tinningen til Isak. Det er sikkert bare en innbilning, men det kjennes nesten som om Isak lener hodet mot hånda hans når fingrene glir over den glatte, varme huden.

Han holder vasen med sjøgress opp foran Isak et øyeblikk, før han kaster det i vannet der morilden leker med det i vannoverflaten.

"What? Tok du hårpynten min? Føkker opp sveisen som jeg har brukt timesvis på?" sier Isak med en myk og deilig latter.

De står så nærme hverandre nå at det kribler i hele Even. Vannet rekker dem til over knærne og den myke sandbunnen under føttene deres har gitt litt etter så han kan kjenne tuppen av tærne på Isaks venstre fot mot sine.

Han merker at Isak ser på han. At Isaks ansikt kommer nærmere. Eller kanskje det er han som nærmer seg Isak. Han tar ingen sjanser, så han bare stirrer på vasen av morildglittrende sjøgress som driver mot dem.

Han kjenner Isaks pust mot kinnet sitt. Det kan vel ikke være til å ta feil av...? Sakte løfter han hodet og kjenner Isaks kinn streife sitt eget, noe som føles som en blanding av den mykeste fløyel og elektrisk støt.

 

Et øyeblikk eller søtten timer senere møtes leppene deres. Det er så florlett og streifende, men samtidig så mye mer intimt og intenst enn Even noen gang har vært i nærheten av å kysse noen. Det kjennes som om morilden har krøpet opp fra sjøen og danser vilt rundt dem.

Så er det som om den usynlige magneten moser dem sammen. Isaks lepper presses mot hans. Elektrisk støt blir til lynnedslag når han kjenner en glatt tungespiss mot sin. Hender som har ligget lydige langs siden, griper tak i den andres armer og drar dem enda nærmere hverandre.

I et kort øyeblikk trekker Isak seg vekk og ser på han med et gnistrende smil og et par strålende øyne som gjør fullmånelys og morilddans like magisk som tørt kneippbrød i forhold, før de braker sammen igjen med lepper, tunger og klamrende hender.


	8. piggen

Den første sola trenger inn gjennom takluka rett over hodet på dem. En gradvis voksende stripe av gull brer seg over ansiktet og håret til Isak som ligger på armen til Even oppå dynene i piggen. Gullstripen danser livlig over Isaks ansikt idet han ivrig forklarer noe om hvor spennende det er med parallelle universer. Sjøen på andre siden av den tynne veggen lager klukkende lyder mens båten vugger i sakte bevegelser fra side til side. 

Det føles som en hel evighet siden han møtte Isak på Ormen. Og en hel evighet siden de hadde stått på stranda med vann til lårene og han hadde fått kjenne Isaks lepper mot sine for første gang. Det første av en uendelig strøm av kyss. Dype, intense kyss, lette og søte kyss, late og langsomme kyss.

De har ligget sånn i mange timer og bare småpratet og kysset. Isak er så uendelig søt hver gang han skyver ansiktet frem med lukkede øyne som en stille bønn om å bli kysset. Og nå er ikke Even vond å be. I denne parallelle virkeligheten føles det å kysse Isak som den mest naturlige ting i verden.

Søkkvåte klær, fulle av sand, ligger som en sti gjennom båten der de hadde blitt vrengt av.

De hadde løpt hutrende og fnisende over bryggene tilbake til båten da det ble for kaldt å rulle rundt i sanden på stranda. Rulle rundt i et eviglangt kyss med utforskende hender under hverandres våte, kalde gensere. Et kyss som varte helt til fullmånen gikk ned i havet, måkene begynte å krangle på moloen og leppene var såre.

Even hadde funnet fram håndklær tørre klær til dem og de hadde krøpet inntil hverandre i den lune hulen foran i båten. Etter å delt en J hadde selvfølgelig samtalene blitt litt utpå, sånn som denne om parallelle universer.

Even prøver å holde tanker om fortid og framtid borte. Vil konse bare på å nyte dette uendelig søte øyeblikket i denne deilige bobla for alt det er verdt. En boble der Isak gjør ubeskrivelig søte ting, som å gni nesen sin mot hans og fnise. Eller klø seg i hodet så det regner sand ned på puta og får det til å krible i magen til Even av minnet om hvordan de hadde klynget seg til hverandre på stranda. Presset hverandre ned i sanden og kysset med så mye lyst og lidenskap at det føltes ut som en erotisk novelle. Første kyss i morildglitrende vann under fullmånens magiske lys, for en klisjé. For en vanvittig deilig, vakker og opphissende klisjé.

Og nå er de her, i denne intime og varme bobla. Langt unna verden som befinner seg like utenfor. Han ligger på siden med øynene på Isak. Elsker å se på han prate. Se leppene bevege seg over tanngarden som har glipper mellom alle tennene. De forskjellige ansiktsuttrykkene som illustrerer det han forteller. Elsker de små kyssene, de dype kyssene, nesekosene og stryking av glatt, varm hud. Han elsker den lette, uanstrengte stemningen mellom dem og latteren som sitter så løst hos begge. Det eneste som skurrer i denne bobla er vibreringen fra Isaks telefon som ligger et eller annet sted i båten. Vibreringen som gjør ansiktet til Isak fullt av bekymring og tristhet.

Sola steker over takluka når de endelig kvitter seg med klærne, som også har blitt fulle av sand, og rister dynene så sandkornene hagler mot dørken. De kryper innunder dynene, hvor de blir liggende å stryke på hverandre til de faller i søvn i hverandres armer.

 

Det er kvelende varmt inne i piggen når Even våkner. Idet han slår opp øynene både ser og kjenner han at han er alene. Dyna ved siden av han ligger brettet til side. Han setter seg så brått opp at han skaller i taket.

På puta ved siden av han ligger et brettet papirark. Han river det til seg og åpner det. Der har Isak tegnet to tegninger, en i hver sin rute. Even må konse for å skjønne hva de klønete tegningene forestiller. Han tyder at bilde en er av en motorbåt med masse pinnemenn ombord. Bilde to er en seilbåt med to pinnemenn som ligger inntil hverandre. Over bildet er det skrevet "samme tid et helt annet sted i universet".  
Under tegningene står det noe som får hjertet hans til å hoppe. "Du er digg <3"

Even hopper ut av køya og stirrer ut i kabinen. Ingen der. Bare hans egne klær ligger i knørver bortover gulvet. Han vrenger på seg en t-skjorte, spretter opp trappa og ut i sittebrønnen.

Damen på båten ved siden av henger over ripa og skurer skroget. Hun nikker og smiler så vidt før hun fortsetter med det hun driver med. En mann kommer opp og stiller seg bak henne.

"Næmmen jøss, var det liv i den båten og? God ettermiddag!" sier fyren og ser nysgjerrig på Even. Great!

"Hyggelig han kameraten din da!" fortsetter fyren.

"Å ja, du...du møtte han?" sier Even og prøver å høres casual ut.

"Ja, da vi skulle gå å bade i morges" sier fyren og tar en stor bit av et eple. Blikket hans glir bort på flagget som ikke er der. Hever øyebrynene og ser på klokka.

Even sniker seg ned under dekk igjen. Setter seg på nederste trinnet i trappa og ser ut i luften. Kroppen hans er fortsatt sitrende av gode følelser fra natten og morgenen med Isak. Men en kvelende uro over tapet av noe fantastisk, noe eventyrlig og hinsides prikker i tinningene og stråler opp igjennom magen. Følelsene krasjer sammen til en utydelig og godvond smørje.

Han ser på papirarket med Isaks tegninger som hadde slengt fra seg på bordet på vei ut. Sekken ligger i sengebrisken ved siden av. Han kaster seg over den og graver nedi. Kaster klær og andre ting ut av den mens hendene kjenner etter det harde plastcoveret til mobilen.

Han røsker den opp og skrur den på. Syns den bruker en evighet på å komme til live. Det er flere nye meldinger der, men han bryr seg ikke om annet enn at det står at det er to nye meldinger fra et ukjent nummer.

Fingrene hans skjelver mens han trykker på meldingene.

"Hei, dette er Isak. Vi møttes på Tisler i går. Det er jeg som hadde mistet både det ene og det andre. Er på vei til Tanum Strand. Hvis du er i det farvannet, så si fra hvis du vil ta en øl:)"

Neste melding er skrevet bare noen få timer før de hadde møttes på Ormen. "Sorry, det var litt creep å sende melding til nummeret ditt. Var bare så hyggelig å snakke med deg. Håper du får en fin tur videre:) Isak"

Meldingene varmer, men han skulle bare så inderlig ønske at det var en melding til. En fra i dag. En som kunne holdt liv i det deilige skredet av følelser fra plussiden av følelsesregisteret som hadde bredd seg over han i Isaks nærvær. Det brusende, spennende og magiske fra natten. Det trygge, søte, ukompliserte og like magiske fra morgenen.

Han sitter lenge og vurderer om han skal skrive en melding. Begynner å skrive. "Fin tegning. Gi gjerne lyd..." Sletter igjen. Føler seg plutselig som en usikker fjortis. Prøver igjen. Sletter. Klarer ikke å finne på noe som ikke får han til å virke needy. Han lagrer nummeret til Isak og sitter lenge og bare smiler til kontaktnavnet.

Han traver rastløst fram og tilbake i båten. Prøver å komponere en fornuftig og morsom melding i hodet. Legger seg ned i piggen og lukter på Isaks pute. Fniser av at han får nesa full av sand og hodet fullt av krystallklare bildeserier fra kvelden før.

Han kommer på noe halvvettugt å skrive og begynner å taste. Etter mye skriving og sletting piper det i telefonen. Han skvetter så hjertet hopper og han mister telefonen i ansiktet sitt. Griper tak i den igjen og åpner meldingen. Hjertet synker på plass igjen.

"Håper du og Bella koser dere på havet. Klemmer fra mamma og pappa."

Han kaster fra seg telefonen og stirrer opp i taket. Telefonen piper igjen. Han tar den opp med en liten irritasjon ulmende i magen. Klargjør seg for en oppfølgingsmelding fra mamma med formaninger.

Isak: "Sorry, måtte bare stikke. Ble henta for vi skulle videre til Smögen. Jonas kjente igjen skoene mine (hans) på dekk. Fikk melding om at hvis jeg ikke kom ut, så kom de inn:-o Ps. Du er deilig når du sover. Isak"

Even setter seg så brått opp at han slår hodet i taket igjen. Smögen. Det hadde jo faktisk streifet han å ta turen dit. Han bykser ut av sengen. Grabber tak i kartmappa og springer opp trappa.

I løpet av et par minutter er motoren startet, fortøyningene løsnet og båten bakker ut fra brygga. Han strekker seg etter flagget i stikk-køya og smiler og vinker til folka i nabobåten i det båten glir ut fra gjestehavna.

Flagget blafrer i den svale vinden og de gode følelsene blafrer med. Han smiler og hilser til båtene som er på vei inn til Grebbestad. Kikker inn mot stranda der magien hadde tatt overhånd i natt. Nå er den stappfull av badegjester og rykende engangsgriller. Han gliser og skutter seg, retter nesa mot sola med et stort smil og legger kursen ut mellom Otterön og Pinnö.


	9. havstrømmer

Han tar opp telefonen og leser meldingene fra Isak enda en gang. Det kribler i hele kroppen av den siste setningen. "Du er deilig når du sover."

Han klarer faktisk å sende melding tilbake uten for mye skriving og sletting. "Smögen? Morsomt sammentreff da, har tenkt meg til det farvannet selv. Si fra om du vil ta en øl;)"

Han ser at meldingen går igjennom og lener seg tilbake med ansiktet mot sola. Vinden leker med håret hans og følelsene leker med hele han. Sprudlende, skrekkblandet fryd. Levende bilder strømmer gjennom hodet av Isak i vannet, Isak i sanden, Isak som løper hutrende og fnisende over bryggene, Isak i armkroken under dyna. Det er som om han har lukten av Isak i nesa, smaken av Isak på tunga, følelsen av Isaks varme, myke hud under fingertuppene og lyden av Isaks latter og stemme i ørene.

Minnet om Isaks latter blander seg med en ulyd fra motoren. "D dunk, d dunk, d...dunk, d...d..d.." Så blir det helt stille.

Even hopper opp. "Nei!! Neineinei!" Prøver å vri om tenningsnøkkelen igjen, men det er ingen reaksjon. "Faen!!"

Han åpner lokket til drivstofftanken og stikker nedi peilepinnen. Det er så tomt nedi der at pinnen knaptnok er fuktig i enden når han drar den opp.

Alle oppbevaringsplassene rundt sittebrønnen blir endevendt, men alt han finner er to tomme drivstoffkanner. "Helvete!!"

Det er i det minste grei seilvind, så han heiser seilene i rekordfart. Når han kommer ut i åpent hav tiltar vinden og driver Bella framover i litt over fire knop. Han lener seg tilbake igjen og prøver å ignorere den rastløse uroen i magen. Han kommer til å komme fram til Smögen. Hvis vinden holder, så vil han kunne være framme om rundt fire timer.

Han prøver å finne tilbake til de deilige minnene fra natten og morgenen med Isak. De fine bildene blir ødelagt av grubling på at han blir nødt til å legge til kai uten motor. I den busy gjestehavna i Smögen blir det så godt som umulig.

Han lener seg over kartet og gransker det, samtidig som han prøver å huske hvordan det ser ut på vestsiden av øyene. Han studerer terrenget og havdybden rundt halvøya Holländerbacken som springer ut på motsatt side Smögenbrygga. Han har gått utover der sammen med bestefar flere ganger. Det er flere gode stupeplasser der ute. Han husker hvordan han hadde prøvd å kopiere bestefars stup. Med et litt melankolsk smil minnes han stemmen til Bestefar. "Nydelig Even! Stiv av knærne og vristene enda mer neste gang, så er det der bortimot perfekt!"

Han beslutter at han vil gå for å legge til der. Det kan gå veldig bra, eller det kan gå til helvete, helt avhengig av vindretningen. Det er i alle fall dypt nok for kjølen og en lang strekning langs bergene hvor han kan få bremset farten før han skal hoppe i land. Han kjenner en dyp takknemlighet til bestefar som hadde terpet så veldig på at det var viktig for en seiler å kunne legge til uten motor. Hvertfall hvis motoren er en gammel Volvo Penta.

Han får et lite stikk i magen. Her er det ikke motoren som har sviktet. Det er han selv. Hvor hadde tankene hans vært, når han hals over hode hadde forlatt Grebbestad? Han visste jo veldig godt at han måtte fylle drivstoff før han skulle dra videre. Å sette avgårde, attpåtil utaskjærs, med tom tank, er bare dumt. Og litt for impulsivt. Impulsivt. Et ord som egentlig pleide å være litt positivt. Nå er det noe skummelt over det. Et faresignal. Et symptom.

Han vil ikke helt ta inn over seg hva han egentlig driver med, men tanken trenger seg på. Han jakter på Isak som besatt. Fra havn til havn. Det er det han gjør.

Han svarer på tanken med en mottanke. Realiteten er jo at Isak bringer fram følelser i han som han aldri har kjent maken til. Noensinne. Det er det som får han til å dra etter Isak. Det er det som gjør at tankene ikke er nok tilstede til å få fylt opp tanken.

Tanken svarer med at det ikke er helt bra å sitte her å forsvare seg mot tankene sine.  
Det er ikke det beste tidspunkt å begynne og lure på om han tok medsa sine i dag morges. Og i går kveld.

Han går ned i kabinen. Finner fram medisinene og vann. Han vet at det ikke er noen krise at han glemte å ta dem i går kveld. Så lenge han tar dem både nå og i kveld, er det bare en dose han har missa. Det går helt fint. Det er bare noe dritt at han måtte begynne å blande det inn i tankene. Det er en kjip påminnelse om komplikasjoner i horisonten.

Hvis Isak ser på dette som en tilfeldig sommerflørt, trenger han jo ikke å nevne noe om noe som helst. Alt vrenger seg i han av tanken. Han er allerede så hodestups solgt for den gutten at tanken på å dra hjem og aldri se han igjen svir som et brannsår et eller annet udefinerbart sted i kroppen.

Men hvis det skulle bli noe mer da... Da må han jo si noe. Når burde man fortelle om noe sånt? Han vil jo ikke lure Isak inn i noe heller.

Og hva om han fortalte det og Isak mot formodning ville satse på han... Ville det ikke være veldig urettferdig å dra noe så fint som Isak inn i det ynkelige livet sitt..?

Han hører seilene over han blafre høyt. Et tegn på at båten er ute av kurs. Han svelger pillene og skyller ned med vann, samtidig som han spretter opp trappa. Får båten tilbake i stødig kurs og setter seg ved roret med en tom følelse i magen.

Han vurderer å snu. Spare både seg selv og Isak for komplikasjoner. La møtet med Isak bli til et vakkert minne.

Det piper i telefonen. Isak: "Tar en øl med deg når som helst jeg ass. Når er du her?"

Han blir glovarm i hele kroppen. Flaksing fra tusenvis av sommerfuglvinger kiler i magen og han smiler til telefonen. Han kan ikke snu nå. Han må se Isak. Han får heller bite i det sure eplet og fortelle om tingenes tilstand over en øl. Kan ikke bare drite i å dukke opp og la Isak tro han ikke var interessert. Han skriver melding tilbake. "Er der om et par timer. Gleder meg!"

Han prøver å konse på lyden av frisk vind i seilene og brusende kjølvann. Når han begynner å nærme seg Smögen klargjør han fortøyningstau og fendere, bergkiler og båtshake. Går gjennom fremgangsmåten for "docking under sail" i hodet flere ganger. Vindretningen er lovende og bølgene er ikke altfor store. Han krysser fingrene for fralandsvind og rolig sjø med lite strømninger nærmere land.

Han tar ned fokka og krysser inn mot målet i rolig sjø og fralandsvind. Legger ut en lang rekke fendere langs siden og styrer båten nærmere og nærmere land mens han bremser med storseilet til han er nede i gangfart. Legger roret hardt over fra side til side et par ganger og får bremset farten ytterligere.

En sterk strøm tar tak i båten og driver den hardt inn mot berget så det skriker i fenderne. Med høy puls griper han fortøyningstauet som er festet i baugen og hopper i land. Legger hele vekta mot båtripa og spenner fra. Ser seg febrilsk rundt for å finne et midlertidig fortøyningspunkt, for det haster med å få ned storseilet.

Like etter er storseilet nede, båten er geleidet til en bedre plass og fortøyd både foran og bak. Det er ikke noe ideelt sted for en båt og ligge, men det holder til han får fylt opp drivstoffkannene. Han synker ned på det varme svaberget og puster lettet ut.

Han får øye på en skikkelse som kommer løpende over berget. Han holder hånda opp og skjermer for sola. Hæ? Er det Isak?

Skikkelsen kommer nærmere og han kan tydelig se lyse krøller. Even spretter opp. Hjertet banker som besatt. Han kjenner et sug i magen. Det er Isak.

Isak er andpusten. Og deilig. Sommerbrun og kledd i shorts og t-skjorte står han der. Som en drøm. De står noen meter fra hverandre og bare ser på hverandre i et øyeblikk. Han forsvinner inn i et grønt blikk som er så dypt og granskende at det føles som det kan se fargen på sjela hans.

Han tar et skritt fram. "Halla" sier han med grøtete stemme.

Isak tar et skritt nærmere. "Halla."

Så står de der, panne mot panne. Helt sjelven legger Even hendene på Isaks skuldre. Isaks hender legger seg rundt livet hans. Varmen fra pusten, lukten av huden og lyden av et anstrengt, kort utpust fra Isak får Evens verden til å snurre av lengsel.

Håret reiser seg når han kjenner Isaks hånd i nakken som drar han mot seg. Leppene deres møtes ømt og forsiktig. Tungen hans streifer Isaks mykt og rolig. Isak trykker seg inntil han og slipper ut et lite klynk. Even tenker ikke lenger. Han bare flyter på instinkt og følelser.

Kyssene blir fort dypere og mer sultne, som om de ikke kan få nok. Isak dytter han inn mot bergveggen bak dem og presser kroppen sin mot han. Stryker hendene sine oppunder t-skjorta hans. Puster og stønner like mye som han selv gjør. T-skjortene forsvinner og de blir stående hud mot hud. Even kan ikke huske å ha blitt så hard på så kort tid noensinne. Og hvis ikke Isak har en stor, hard gjenstand i lomma, så er han ikke alene om det.

Isak kysser seg nedover halsen og brystet hans. Even borer fingrene ned i gyldne krøller. Kjenner opphisselsen boble og koke i alle kriker og kroker av kroppen.

Han kan ikke annet enn å stirre med hakeslepp på Isak som setter seg på kne foran han. Som frigjør han fra shorts og boxer, tar han i munnen og ser opp på han med et blikk fullt av både engler og djevler. Og som gir han en nytelse som overgår alt han trodde han visste om nytelse.


	10. drivstoff

Svette, andpustne og med hvert sitt salige glis synker de ned ved siden av hverandre inntil den varme bergveggen. Even har boxeren sin tvunnet rundt den ene ankelen. Isak har shortsen rundt knærne. De andre klærne ligger strødd rundt dem.

Hjertet til Even banker hardt. Han drar Isak helt inntil seg og snuser inn lukten av håret hans. Stryker han over kinnet og kysser tinningen hans. Han har lyst til å si at dette er den desidert beste seksuelle opplevelsen han har hatt, men det blir for kleint. "Fy faen så deilig du er, Isak!" sier han i stedet.

Isak løfter hodet og smiler mot han med glitrende blikk. "Du er" hvisker han.

Leppene og tungene deres møtes igjen, langt roligere denne gangen. Og det føles så godt. Så naturlig og deilig at det varmer og glitrer langt inn i sjela.

Begge sukker tilfreds og ser utover havet. To kajakker glir inn i synsfeltet fra høyre. De ser på hverandre og fniser, for begge vet at det er veldig greit at de kajakkene ikke kom forbi noen minutter før. Det kunne fort blitt litt for mye guy on guy bj-action for intetanende kajakkpadlere.

Even kjenner det bruser i blodet av tanken på hvordan det må ha sett ut. Både lidenskapelig, desperat, ømt og skrubbsultent.

Han hadde ikke klart å holde seg oppreist. Både fordi knærne hadde sviktet og fordi trangen til å gjøre det samme med Isak hadde blitt for stor. Det var noe han aldri hadde gjort før og aldri hadde tenkt tanken på å gjøre, men da Isak hadde sittet på kne foran han, måtte han bare ha mer. Måtte kjenne, smake, føle. Høre Isak pese, stønne og banne.

De hadde endt opp i en haug på bakken. Pesende, stønnende og bannende begge to, med hender og munner fulle av hverandre. Aldri har noe føltes så riktig. Men det ville sikkert føltes jævlig feil for tilfeldige padlere.

Han ser rundt seg. Selv om de er halvveis skjermet av bergveggen, så er det fritt innsyn fra den andre siden av vika, bare noen hundre meter unna. Han ser ingen mennesker der, utrolig nok. Det er blitt sent på ettermiddagen, så de fleste er vel nede ved brygga.

Isak ligger med hodet på brystet hans og stryker fingrene frem og tilbake over magen hans. Sola varmer og sammen med den varme kroppen til Isak blir han nesten kokt. Likevel vil han bare ligge der, akkurat sånn, så lenge han kan.

Isak løfter hodet og smiler til han med sløve øyne. "Shit, det er varmt ass!"

"Mhmm, men det var så digg å ligge her da" mumler Even og stryker en svett hårlokk vekk fra pannen hans.

Isak får et lurt blikk. "Bade?"

"Bade" ler Even.

Isak sparker av seg resten av klærne og reiser seg. Tar hånda til Even og drar han opp. Sammen løper de nakne og hånd i hånd de få metrene bort til vannkanten og hopper uti.

Isak kommer med noen høyfrekvente lyder. "Føkk! Det er jo dritkaldt!"

Even ler og drar han inntil seg og kysser han. Smaker saltet på de våte leppene hans, den pirrende følelsen av den glatte, deilige tungen. En liten bølge gjør at de får vann i munnen og Isak begynner å hoste.

Even holder han oppe, geleider han bort til båten og drar ned badestigen. Han klarer ikke helt å la være å se på profilen av den nakne, hvite rumpa til Isak som klatrer opp stigen.

De tuller seg inn i store badehåndklær og stiller seg tett sammen med armene rundt hverandre.   
"Hvordan visste du at jeg var her egentlig?"

"Mmh jeg...jeg drev og gikk en tur oppå berget på den andre siden der" sier Isak og nikker i den retningen. "Så jeg så at du kom."

Even kysser han på kinnet og smiler. "Glad for det, da."

"Men hvorfor parkerte du her egentlig?"

"Hehe parkerte?"

"Ja, hva faen sier man da?"

"Jeg måtte legge til her fordi jeg ikke kunne bruke motoren. For eh..tanken gikk tom. Feilberegnet litt. Eller...mulig jeg fikk litt hastverk med å komme meg videre fra Grebbestad."

"What? Gikk du bensintom midt utpå havet liksom? Er ikke det dritfarlig?"

"Det gikk helt fint da. Jævlig flaks at vi hadde fått fikset den bommen, så seilene funka da i hvertfall."

"Hahah ja... jævlig flaks at du møtte meg, så jeg kunne hjelpe deg med å få fiksa den."

"Ja, jævlig flaks at jeg møtte deg."

Isak ser opp på han med et ertende glis. Han lener seg fram og kysser kalde leppene hans. Igjen dirrer det i hele kroppen av kontakten.

"Jeg er glad du parkerte her, da. Det er så sykt mye folk borte på den brygga."

"Det er bare det at jeg ikke kan ligge parkert her så lenge. Jeg må få fylt på tanken og flyttet båten før det blir lavvann."

"Åh. Ja men hvordan skal du gjøre det da?"

"Må ta med de kannene der og fylle dem opp på bensinstasjonen borte i Kungshamn."

"Kan bli med deg da. Det er er par kilometer eller noe. Var der i sted, på Systembolaget. De selger jo faen ikke vanlig øl i butikken her, hva er greia med det a?"

De går i land og får på seg klærne som ligger strødd utover. Med en tom kanne hver rusler de bortover bergene.

 

"Hva hører du på a? Ja, hvis du hører på musikk" sier Isak og ser opp på han med nysgjerrighet i blikket.

"Er ganske stor NAS-fan da. Har du hørt noe på det?"

"Har faktisk hørt litt på det nå i det siste. Er noen låter av han på en sånn spilleliste jeg følger på Spotify. Cb4 gusto, your luck low, I didn't know 'til I was drunk tho"

Even fylles opp av sprudlende glede og latter av måten Isak rapper på favorittsangen hans.

Isak fisker mobil og øretelefoner opp av lomma på shortsen. "Høre?"

"Ja, fett det!" Even tar imot den ene øreproppen og putter den i øret. Den korte ledningen gjør at han får en grunn til å gå nærmere Isak. Så nærme at overarmene deres sneier hverandre og sender ilinger gjennom kroppen hans.

Isak trykker på telefonen, legger den i lomma og sender han et sprudlende smil, før verdens deiligste intro strømmer inn i øregangen hans. The message av NAS kommer hvertfall ikke til å bli noe mindre favoritt etter dette.

De prater og ler mens den ene godlåten etter den andre følger dem bortover mot Kungshavn. Fingrene deres leker med hverandre når de streifes. Av og til kroker lillefingrene deres rundt hverandre og blir der et øyeblikk. Annenhver gang stryker de "tilfeldigvis" fingrene oppover underarmen til den andre. Hver eneste lille berøring får det til å gnistre i Even og gi han gåsehud over det meste av kroppen. Det er både en pirrende nytelse og en pine å være så nær. Det får han til å ville måke Isak inn i armene sine og kysse han sanseløs. Men de har kommet inn i gatene med alle turistene, så det passer seg liksom bare jævlig dårlig.

Når de har kommet seg over broa til til Kungshavn, tar Isak hånda hans og drar han bak en mur. Begge slipper bensinkannene og de griper tak i hverandre. I sekundet etter at leppene deres har streifet hverandre, er de langt inne i dype kyss. Hendene vandrer under t-skjortene og myke stønn blander seg inn i kyssene.

Even blir helt ør i hodet og skjelven i kroppen. En ubeleilig boner melder seg i rekordfart. Han borer den ene hånda inn i krøllene i bakhodet til Isak, den andre hånda har snodd seg rundt livet på han og fingrene stryker over myk og varm hud.

Han kjenner hendene til Isak under t-skjorta, de klamrer seg deilig desperat til ryggen hans og presser dem nærmere hverandre. Den ene hånda glir nedover mot rumpa og presser hoftene deres sammen. Følelsen av at Isak er like hard som han selv, gjør at det nesten går rundt for han.

"Åh fy faen Isak, du er så jævlig deilig!" stønner han inn i munnen på Isak.

Isak lener hodet tilbake og ser på han med slørete blikk. Munnen er våt og halvåpen. Tungespissen hviler i munnviken. "Tror vi må få fylt opp de kannene og kommet oss tilbake litt kjapt ass."

Even stirrer på den ertende tungespissen og svelger hardt. "Høres ut som en bra plan." Stemmen kommer ut tykk og grøtete.

Isak ser ned mellom dem, der stoffet i shortsen til Even buler. Et hviskende "aahh" slipper ut av Isaks halvåpne munn og tungespissen glir over leppene. En lyd og et syn som i hvertfall ikke får shortsen til å bule noe mindre.

Begge puster dypt inn og retter på klærne. Isak plukker opp den ene kanna og holder den foran skrittet. "Vi har jo hvertfall disse å gjemme oss bak" sier han og ler.

 

De småløper gjennom gatene bort til Q, fyller opp kannene og løper fortere og fortere tilbake den veien de kom.

Ertende, lovende blikk og flørtende latter. Hender som ikke klarer helt å holde seg unna hverandre. Stjålne små kyss på ano steder.

Når de har kommet seg over broa til Smögen igjen, begynner telefonen til Isak å plinge. Den fortsetter å plinge mens de haster gjennom gatene og ut mot berget. "De andre har vært i en sånn dyrepark, de har sikkert kommet tilbake og lurer på hvor jeg er" sier Isak og småløper videre uten å se på meldingene.

"Dro de på Nordens Ark?"

"Ja noe sånt."

"Men det var ikke du keen på å bli med på?"

"Syns ikke det er så fett å se på ville dyr som er bura inne. Dessuten hadde jeg sagt til en sånn digg seilefyr at jeg var klar for å ta en øl med han når som helst, så jeg kunne jo ikke bare stikke heller."

Even fylles med kriblende varme. Isak har tenkt på han. Ventet på han. Han fanger Isak med den ledige armen, drar han inntil seg og kysser han på kinnet med et smask. "Tipper han seilefyren satte skikkelig pris på at du ventet på han."

Isak stopper opp og smyger den ledige armen sin rundt livet hans, ser på han med et lekent blikk med et drag av alvor. "Han var jævlig verdt å vente på skjønner du."

De smelter inn i et av de dype, vanvittig deilige kyssene igjen. Så begynner telefonen til Isak å ringe. Han ignorerer det første og det andre anropet. På det tredje fisker han var telefonen opp av lomma med et misfornøyd grynt. "Hmh det er Jonas" sier han med overrasket mine.

Isak setter telefonen til øret og begynner å gå sakte utover mot Holländerberget. "Hei, hva skjer a?"

"Jeg er...vetta faen. På en sånn halvøy rett utafor..."

"Har vært en tur i Kungshamn ja, hvordan det?"

"Nei, jeg har ikke lest meldinene hennes."

"Kan vi ikke bare prates etterpå da. Kommer bort om ikke så lenge."

"Det er vel ikke noe nytt at hun klikker helt?"

Isak bråstopper. Det ser ut som hele kroppen hans fryser til is. "Å.."

"Møt meg innerst på den lange brygga da. Om ti?"

"Ok. Takk. Hadet."

Isak lar telefonen skli tilbake i lomma. Blikket hans er festet i bakken. "Even...sorry, jeg må nesten..."

"Nei, ikke tenk på det da. Men går det bra eller?"

"Vet ikke ass. Er visst full krig borte på båten" sier Isak og ler, men han ser nesten redd ut.

"Lykke til da. Og takk for hjelpen" sier Even med et varmt smil og prøver å fange blikket til Isak.

Isak smiler tilbake, men det virker anstrengt og øynene flakker. "Jeg melder deg etterpå, ok?" sier han og rekker Even den fulle dunken med drivstoff.

Even nikker, tar imot dunken og et kyss på kinnet. Så snur Isak seg og går med raske skritt vekk fra han. Det suger til i magen. Tomhetsfølelsen gnager. Samtidig alle de gode, deilige, kriblende følelser som har lagret seg i kroppen i løpet av dagen fortsatt flagrer rundt i systemet.

Han kratrer ombord og dumper rett ned i sittebrønnen med en drivstoffkanne på hver side. Mye har skjedd siden han var alene med tankene sine sist. Så utrolig mye godt som har fått han til å falle enda hardere og dypere for den fantastisk vakre, fine, deilige skapningen Isak er. Det har vært så varmt og lett mellom dem. Og han har sugd til seg hvert eneste lille kompliment, tegn på nytelse og signal på at Isak liker han tilbake.

Himmelen er en anelse mørkere. Flagget skulle sikkert allerede vært nede. Han rykker det opp av holderen og ruller det inn.

Han sjekker mobilen. Ingen meldinger. Han håper det går greit med Isak, det virket som han ble veldig satt ut av den telefonen fra Jonas.

Etter det hadde den trillende latteren blitt borte. Gnistene i blikket hadde blitt erstattet med uro. Og det hadde blitt kjølig mellom dem.

I tillegg kommer noen andre tanker inn og fiker til han. Isak vet fortsatt ingenting om livet hans.


	11. lanterne

Even blir sittende lenge uten å være i stand til å gjøre noe som helst. Han bare tenker og føler. Lar tankene fly, blir innhentet av grubling, før tankene flyr av sted igjen.

Han ser hvor lavt båten ligger i forhold til berget. Stemmer det. Det var det han skulle. Flytte båten.

Han sukker tungt og åpner lokket på drivstofftanken. Finner fram trakta og heller på det som er på kannene. Det kan hvertfall holde for en liten stund.

Han starter motoren, går i land og løsner fortøyningene, dytter båten ut fra land og hopper ombord. Bakker båten et stykke ut i en stor bue, legger over og styrer utover mot åpent hav. Han trenger å tenke. Legge en plan. Han kjører en runde rundt Buskär og ender opp på samme sted igjen, fortsatt uten en plan.

Han setter motoren i fri og setter seg ned med et langt sukk. Han aner ikke hva han skal gjøre nå. Han vil ikke dra bort på brygga og trenge seg på Isak som tydeligvis har nok å tenke på med vennene sine. Mulig det er plass på fiskerbrygga, men det er lite trolig. Han sjekker mobilen igjen, men selvfølgelig har ikke Isak sendt noe melding.

Han bestemmer seg for å legge seg på svai mellom Holländerberget og Vemlingen. Han drasser det tunge arkeret fram til bauen og fester tauet. Går tilbake til roret, styrer båten opp mot vinden og setter motoren i fri. Farten sakker, bremset av vinden.

Når båten nesten står stille, løper han fram og kaster ankeret. Meter på meter av tauet forsvinner ned i dypet før det når bunnen. Båten driver rolig bakover og ankeret finner fort godt feste. Helt perfekt. Even sukker lettet og fester tauet. Skrur på den rundtlysende ankerlanterna øverst i masta, som med hvitt lys signaliserer om båt for anker.

Han merker hvor kjølig det har blitt, så han går ned i båten og tar på seg joggebukse, hettejakke, sokker og sko. Tenker at det ville være lurt å spise noe, så han tar med seg en pakke kjeks ut og rigger seg til i sittebrønnen. Sjekker telefonen. Han registrerer at han har 0 nye meldinger og at klokka er litt over elleve.

Det er blitt helt mørkt, men når han snur seg ser han en diger fullmåne komme opp over fastlandet i sørøst. Synet får det til å kile i magen og får tankene til å vandre til stranden i Grebbestad da han fikk holde Isak i armene sine og kysse han for første gang. Det virker som en evighet siden, men det er under et døgn.

Han kaster en halvspist kjeks i sjøen. Når han ser morilden som gnistrer og danser rundt den, kommer smilet og en liten latter. Han lukker øynene og lar enda mer intense minner strømme på.

Det fantastisk fine han har opplevd med Isak vil han putte inn i hjertet sitt å ha der for alltid, uansett hva som skjer framover.  
Han aner jo ikke hva som har skjedd som fikk alt det rosenrøde til å kjølne, men han er ganske sikker på at det ikke har noe med han å gjøre. Han kan ikke engang tillate seg å tenke i den retningen. Han bare håper at Isak har det bra. Og at han sender melding når han får mulighet.

Blikket hans fester seg på en lysflekk som beveger seg borte på berget i Smögen. Det ser ut til å være en hodelykt eller lommelykt eller noe. Sikkert en eller annen friskus på sen joggetur.

Lysflekken blir borte en stund, så dukker den plutselig opp igjen der Holländerberget er koblet med Smögen. Den glimter av og på ettersom personen med lykta beveger seg opp og ned i det ulendte landskapet.

Lysflekken stopper opp og vimser rundt akkurat der han hadde ligget fortøyd. Lyser ned i sjøen og bortover langs vannkanten. Sikkert en fisker som vil utnytte lyset fra fullmånen for maks fiskelykke.

Plutselig lyser det rett mot han, så fram og tilbake langs skråget. Så begynner den å hoppe opp og ned og lyse fra land, ut til han og tilbake igjen. Det er en veldig merkelig oppførsel av en fisker, med mindre man vil skremme bort all fisken.

Han reiser seg opp og speider mot land, men det er for langt til at han kan se noe annet enn den krakilske lysflekken. Kan det være..? Tenk hvis det er..?

Han starter motoren, går bestemt fram i bauen og begynner å trekke opp ankertauet. Han må tilbake og kjøre litt fram flere ganger før ankeret slipper.

Når han ser inn mot land igjen, går lysflekken i små sirkler mot berget bak. Han får ut fendrene og setter kursen mot land. Det kribler i hele kroppen av tanken på at det kan være Isak. Og hvis det ikke er Isak, må det være noen som seriøst trenger hjelp.

 

Lykta begynner å lyse i sjøen der han hadde lagt til tidligere på dagen, som for å vise vei. Han styrer båten i en stor halvsirkel og sikter på å legge til med langsiden mot land. Selv med stri strøm og større bølger, er det null stress når man har motor.

Han kan fortsatt ikke se hvem som holder lykta, for han får lysstrålen midt i ansiktet. Han setter motoren i fri og kaster fortøyningstauet i land. Må skjerme ansiktet for lyset så han ser hvor han går. Skal til å hoppe i land når han hører "Åh sorry!"

Even blir stående med hakeslepp når lyset forsvinner fra ansiktet hans, og istedet løftes og lyser opp fantastisk vakre Isak. Isak som står der med lys i krøllene og et stort glis.

"Fy faen, nå trodde jeg først du hadde dratt ass! Men jeg så det lyset i toppen av stanga..."

"Lanternen i masta?" ler Even og husker endelig at han må hoppe i land og holde fast båten.

"Ja lanternen, whatever, jeg håpet bare det var deg. Ellers ville jeg jo virket helt idiot med den lykta."

"Trodde du var et lite morild som hadde klatret opp på land jeg. Tenkte det var et sjeldent naturfenomen jeg måtte sjekke nærmere."

"Dust!" sier Isak, men han ler godt.

"Men går det bra, eller?" spør Even i en langt mer seriøs tone.

"Ja. Eller asså... Jeg har blitt kastet av båten, da."

"What? Hvorfor det?"

"Næh, Emma hadde sett oss borte i Kungshamn... Og ja, hun var ikke så fornøyd med det. Hun sa at jeg er en skikkelig drittsekk som har latt henne være interessert i henne, selv om jeg var h...hypp på noe helt annet."

Even grøsser av tanken på at Isak har blitt konfrontert med det foran vennene sine og attpåtil blitt kastet av båten på grunn av det. "Isak, jeg...det var kjipt å høre."

"Det går greit. Resten av gjengen klikka jo fullstendig da hun sa jeg ikke fikk sitte på tilbake. De sa at hvis ikke jeg var velkommen der, skulle faen ikke de være et sekund til på den båten heller."

"Wow, det er gode venner da."

"Ja...det var jævlig kult gjort av dem. De har fiksa rom på et sånt vandrarhem her, og de har allerede funnet ut hvilken buss vi kan ta i morgen."

Even kjenner at alle fire hjertekamrene begynner å rakne i kantene. "Åh..."

"Men det er et lite problem med det da."

"Hm?"

"Ja, nå som de vet om han seilefyren, nekter de meg å gå på den bussen før jeg har spurt han om å få seile med han tilbake."

Even bare gliser. Ingenting i verden ville være bedre akkurat nå, enn at Isak ville seile med han.

"Problemet er bare at jeg vet at seilefyren liker å seile alene" sier Isak med usikker stemme og spørrende blikk.

"Ikke nå lenger" sier Even og går mot Isak.

"Hva har skjedd?" sier Isak med et smil og går det siste skrittet mot Even.

Even stryker over håret til Isak og legger en krøll bak øret hans. "Du skjønner, han har møtt en sånn drittsekk som han mer enn gjerne skulle hatt ombord."

Isak ler og lener seg mot han. Han trekker pusten dypt og sukker lettet. Even legger armene rundt han og klemmer han inntil seg, snuser i håret hans og lurer på om han drømmer.

Bella blir utålmodig, drar og rykker i tauet. Strømmen vil drive henne utover, så Even må holde igjen med makt.

Han nikker mot båten før han ser ned på Isak. "Jeg tror nesten vi må legge til et annet sted før vi henter tingene dine."

Isak gliser og lyser bort på berget bortenfor. Der ligger en stor sekk, en liten bag og en pose. "Tok det med i tilfelle" sier han og gliset blir skikkelig forlegent.

Even drar Isak inntil seg igjen, dras som en magnet mot de glisende leppene. Leppene som blir ømme og myke med en gang hans lepper møter dem. Tungene glir imellom og lager morild i hele kroppen, helt til Bella har fått nok og truer med å stikke av hvis de ikke kjapper seg.

De får Isak og bagasjen hans ombord. Even dytter båten ut fra land og klatrer oppi. Motoren står fortsatt og puterer i fri. Han setter full fart forover til de er i trygg avstand fra land på alle kanter. Hele tiden smiler han til Isak som sitter der ved siden av han. Og han får strålende smil tilbake.

Han skrur av motoren og strekker begge armene mot Isak. "Kom her."

Isak spretter opp og smetter inn i omfavnelsen hans med lukkede øyne. Søker med leppene sine mot hans. Finner dem og blir der.

Fullmånen lyser intenst over seilbåten Bella som driver fritt i åpent hav. Morilden danser og leker rundt skråget. Lanternen som bare skal brukes når man ligger for anker, lyser hvitt i toppen av masten.


	12. Jäger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Amethystus og Lisa Ruvo for veldig hyggelig svenskleksjon<3

En motordur bryter stillheten og nærmer seg raskt. De river seg løs fra hverandre og snur seg etter lyden. En kraftig lykt lyser mot dem og en liten fiskeskøyte kommer opp på siden.  
"Hallå?! Har ni något problem här?" sier en rusten stemme, og et furet ansikt lener seg inn over ripa.

"Nei, alt er bra her" sier Even. Skjønner ikke helt hvorfor spørsmålet kommer.

"Men för helvete! Tycker ni det är svårt med dom olika lanternorna eller?"

Even ser opp på ankerlanternen som lyser i masta. "Å faen! Sorry!" Han forter seg å skifte til rød babordlanterne og grønn styrbord.

"Gå inte ut i båt mitt i natten om ni inte ens klarar av att använda rätt lanternor. Fattar ni inte hur allvarligt det här såg ut? Ankarlanterna på en segelbåt på öppet hav?" brummer den gamle.

Even føler seg som en idiot. "Beklager, virkelig! Jeg forstår at det var utrolig dårlig av meg, men jeg...glemte å bytte."

"Jävla norrbaggar" freser den gamle mellom tennene.

"Æhh tusen takk for at du sa fra...og beklager igjen."

"Tusen takk og beklager" sier Isak og stikker hånda ned i posen sin. Han trekker opp en flaske Jägermaister. "Vi vil at du skal ha denne for bryderiet" sier han med et avvæpnende smil.

Den gamle fiskeren ser Isak rett i øynene. Den furete, gretne minen glattes ut en anelse og et lite smil kryper opp på leppene hans. "Jaha? Ja, men det tycker man ju om. Tackar."

"Skulle bare mangle" sier Isak og tar fiskeren i hånda. "Vi lover å følge reglene heretter."

"Bra!" sier fiskeren og slipper ripa. Så tar han tak i den igjen og ser på Even og så på Isak. "Men...eee...vart är ni på väg nånstans, så här mitt i natten?"

Even smiler og trekker på skuldrene. "Vi skulle vel egentlig finne et sted å ankre opp."

Fiskeren ser skrått på Isak, før han lar blikket vandre utover sjøen så lenge at det nesten blir kleint. "Hör ni, om ni följer mig, ska jag visa er ett jättefint ställe. Bästa stället faktiskt" sier han med et lurt smil.

"Takk, gjerne!" sier Isak og Even i kor, ser på hverandre og gliser.

 

Even starter motoren og de følger etter fiskeren innover mot land. Han var ikke klar over at de hadde drevet så langt ut. Ut i fra det han husker fra kartet, er de på vei inn på sørsiden av Ramsvikslandet. Han krymper seg av at han glemte lanternen, han vet jo bedre enn det. Og bestefar ville ha revet seg i håret.

"Veldig snilt av deg å gi han den Jäger-flaska da" sier Even og legger hånda si på skuldra til Isak.

"Ja, men herregud, han hadde jo tenkt til å redde oss hvis vi var i nød, da!"

"Sant det. Og jeg digger at du gav han den flasken."

Etter en stund sakker fiskeren ned farten og de driver opp på siden av han.

"Det här stället...ja, hit brukade jag ta med min fru, eller, på den tiden var hon ju inte min fru...Men i alla fall..." Fiskeren rister litt på hodet, som om han vekker seg selv tilbake til nåtiden. "Ser ni den där långa, smala viken?" sier han og lyser med en kraftig lykt.

"Ja!" sier Isak og Even.

"Ankra upp längst in i den där viken, där får ni skydd mot vinden och böljorna. Dessutom är det et jävligt grymt ställe att vakna i morgon bitti."

Isak smiler til fiskeren, varmt, ekte og vanvittig tiltrekkende. "Det var utrolig snilt av deg! Håper du får en god natt. Skal du fiske, eller?"

Fiskeren ler og peker ut mot havet. "Ja du, räkorna väntar där ute."

"Åh kult. Fisker du reker?" sier Isak med stor entusiasme.

"Tycker ni om räkor?" spør fiskeren med en anelse stolt mine.

"Ja selvfølgelig, det er jo dødsgodt! Veldig viktig jobb du har da" sier Isak med et stort glis.

"Jag har några kvar som jag tog upp i går natt. Ni ska få några utav dom." Fiskeren går bort til en stor fryseboks og fyller en stor papirpose som han rekker til Isak med et blunk.

Isak slår ut med armene. "Men herregud. Det trenger du virkelig ikke..."

Fiskeren vifter bort Isaks høflige forsøk på å avslå. "Näh det var inget. Sköt om er nu pojkar" sier han og ruser motoren.

De takker igjen flere ganger og vinker til fiskeren idet han vender båten for å sette kursen utover igjen.

"Glöm inte ankarlanternan!" roper han før han setter fart på skøyta og forsvinner til havs.

Even og Isak ler til hverandre. Even rister på hodet. "Tror jeg skal huske på de lanternene fra nå, ja. Faen så flaut."

"Vi fant hvertfall et chill sted da tror jeg. Og en svær pose med reker." sier Isak og ser rundt seg i mørket. "Når han fiskeren der tok med seg dama hit på date, har jeg troa ass" legger han til med et glis.

Even måker han inn under armen sin mens de tøffer sakte innover i den lange, smale vika. "Bare jeg våkner sammen med deg, er det samme hvordan det ser ut her" mumler han inn i håret til Isak.

"Mmmh" sier Isak og ser opp på han med smilende øyne. Former leppene til kyssemunn og lukker øynene.

Det er mørkt, men Even kan lett se konturene av ansiktet. Av munnen. Det kribler i magen og det blir med smilende lepper han kysser Isak. Kysser leppene, kinnene og nesetippen.

Isak rynker på nesen med et ertelystent smil. "Nå må du følge med på hvor du kjører, ass" ler han.

Og de er nesten helt innerst i kilen. "Da må du slutte å distrahere kapteinen, da!" ler Even og setter motoren i fri.

Ankeret ligger klart i baugen, det er bare å slippe det uti. Han følger med på kjettingen og tauet som forsvinner ned i det mørke, morildglitrende vannet. Det er ikke mange meter med tau som skal til før dreggen er i bunnen. Han fester tauet og håper på godt feste. Båten driver bare et par meter bakover, før tauet strammer seg.

Tilbake i sittebrønnen venter Isak med store øyne. Even skrur av motoren og drar Isak inntil seg igjen.

Isak dytter han unna og ser strengt på han. "Ikkeno kyss før den ankerlanterna er på ass!" Så setter han opp et helt annet blikk. Et som erter så det glitrer og spraker av øynene og langt inn i kroppen og sjela til Even.

"Okei, okei!" Even rekker hendene i været, lener seg inn i båten og fikler med bryterne på det lille panelet over stikk-køya.

I det han skal til å reise seg igjen, kjenner han kilingen av en lett hånd som stryker han over rumpa. Det går et gys igjennom hele kroppen hans, så ryggmusklene strammer seg og nakkehåret stritter. På sekundet er han tilbake i den deilige, forventningsfulle, yre modusen han hadde vært i tidligere på kvelden. Bare at nå er det ingen tanker som må fylles med drivstoff og småløping blant turister i gatene. Ingen bekymrede rekefiskere. Nå er de alene. Sammen.

Han reiser seg opp. Kjenner pusten til Isak i nakken og lune armer som sniker seg rundt livet bakfra. En varm, flat hånd som åler seg vei opp under t-skjorta og legger seg på magen hans. Huden nupper seg av berøringen og ilinger fyker gjennom nervebanene. Gjør hjertet travelt, hjernen besatt, lungene små, buksa trang og lysten stor.

Han kjenner haken til Isak legge seg på skuldra hans. Så et varmt kinn mot sitt. En lav, forlokkende stemme mot øret. "Det der ser ut som en ankerlanterne ass."

Even smiler i hele seg. Snur seg sakte og ser på den deilige gutten som står der med armene rundt han. Med månelys i de lyse krøllene, haken vippet opp, et nesten bedøvet uttrykk med sløve øyne og halvåpen munn. Alt med det ansiktet ber om å bli kysset. Og alt med det ansiktet forsterker den rusaktige følelsen som herjer han.

Han fanger det vakre ansiktet i hendene sine og ser inn i det slørete, grønne blikket. Så lukker han øynene og lener seg nærmere til myke lepper møter hans. Isak slipper et skjelvende pust ut igjennom nesen. Glatte, våte tunger møter hverandre. Så er det som om den berømte porten til paradis slås opp på vidt gap og begjæret som har ulmet hele dagen slipper fri.

Isak dytter han unna og drar av han t-skjorta så hardt at det knitrer i sømmene. Resten av plaggene deres forsvinner med samme fart og desperasjon.

Even bare glaner på den nakne kroppen foran seg et øyeblikk, før blikket blir fanget av Isaks forventningsfulle, sløve, kåte blikk. Han stryker hendene nedover halsen, over skuldrene, brystkassen. Tomlene glir over magemusklene når han stryker hendene nedover mot hoftene.

Blikket glir nedover til hendene som er festet ved hoftene. Derfra fanges det av det åpenbare. Pikk liksom. Straight up. Blottlagt, hard og praktfull.

 

Even siger ned på kne i takt med at hendene stryker seg nedover, utålmodig etter å kjenne, gripe, smake.

Isak lener seg framover mot bommen og holder seg fast i den. Stønner mykt, tar et godt tak i nakken hans, beveger hoftene i anstrengt beherskede bevegelser. Helt til bevegelsene blir urytmiske og Even skjønner at han er nær ved å komme.

Isak tar et kraftig tak i håret hans og trekker seg tilbake. Han synker ned foran Even og angriper han med sultne kyss. Hendene leter seg nedover til de finner den hardeste pikken Even noensinne har hatt.

 

Noen øyeblikk etter ligger de der i dørken i sittebrønnen. Klissete, pesende og fnisende. En heftig, salig rus avløser den heftige, speeda rusen han nettopp var i.

 

Han stryker over magen til Isak, der hektisk pust får den myke, varme huden under fingrene hans til å heves og senkes som en blåsebelg. Han peprer kinnet, håret og alt han kommer til med små kyss.

Han kjenner at Isak skjelver under berøringene og trekker han inntil seg. Kjenner at han selv også har gåsehud på armene av den kjølige nattelufta.

Han borer ansiktet ned i de flokete krøllene til Isak. "Bli med under dyna?"

Isak smiler og kysser han på kinnet. "Dyna høres veldig bra ut" sier han med malende, salig stemme.

 

Båten vugger rolig. Innerst i en lang, smal vik, beskyttet for vind og bølger. Stille skvulping det eneste som høres gjennom det tynne skroget.

Isak sovner på brystet hans med myke, små grynt. Even stryker han over håret mens han ser på fullmånen gjennom takluka. Han lurer på hvordan han kan føle seg så trygg og komfortabel med Isak. Lurer på hvordan han kan være så heldig. At det vakreste og fineste han har møtt ligger her i piggen sammen med han og sover søtt tett inntil han.

Han kysser Isak på pannen før han vugges fredelig og tilfreds inn i drømmeland.


	13. badetemperatur

"Even" hvisker en stemme. En hånd stryker over pannen og kinnet hans. "Even!" sier stemmen litt høyere og hånden rister forsiktig i skulderen hans. Even slår opp øynene og gisper etter luft. Ser seg forvirret rundt og finner det bekymrede blikket til Isak.

"Nå tror jeg du drømte noe fælt..." sier Isak med liten, myk stemme mens han fortsetter å stryke Even over kinnet.

Hjertet hamrer fortsatt fort. Nakken og brystet er fuktig av svette. En giftig og skremmende følelse av marerittet sitter forankret i hele kroppen. Glimt av drømmen flyr gjennom hodet. Han løper rundt i byen og gjør et eller annet merkelig som gir en vond følelse. Plutselig er han naken. Isak roper og leter fortvilet etter han. Så er mamma og pappa der. Og Sonja. Og Yousef, Elias og Mikael. Og masse random folk fra Bakka. De trenger han opp i et hjørne. Ropene til Isak kommer nærmere, men alle folka lager en mur mellom dem. Flokker seg rundt Isak og roper til han i munnen på hverandre. "Manisk" "Det er Sonja han trenger" "Psykopat" "Bipolar" "Psykisk ustabil" "Kom deg vekk mens du kan!" Even vil stoppe dem, men han har en stripe gaffateip over munnen. Når han prøver å bevege seg, merker han at han er spent fast i belter. Så hadde den myke stemmen til Isak vekket han.

"Ææhh jeg husker ikke hva jeg drømte, jeg" sier Even og ser opp på takluka. Munnen er så tørr at tungen klistrer seg i ganen. 

Isak kryper nærmere og nupser med leppene på kinnet og langs kjevebenet hans. En søt og god følelse blandes med den giftige følelsen fra marerittet. 

"Shit, det er varmt her. Må bare hente noe vann" mumler Even og krabber ut av køya.

 

Han kommer på at han ikke tok meds kvelden før, igjen, og strekker seg etter toalettmappa. Idet han skal åpne den, kommer Isak naken ut fra piggen, gående halvt sidelengs mot bagen sin. Roter fram en boxer og trekker den kjapt på seg. Even legger bort toalettmappa og graver fram en boxer fra sekken i stedet. 

Isak strekker seg så godt det går under det lave taket, gjesper og smiler. "Har sovet skikkelig godt, jeg."

Han er så fin at Even må gå bort å kysse han. Han stryker hendene over den myke huden som ligger stramt over magemusklene som strammes så sexy av strekkingen. Kroppen til Isak går fra spent og strukket til myk og mør i armene hans. Skyller bort det meste av de giftige restene av den vonde drømmen. Tilbake ligger bare en liten giftklump innerst i magen. En liten, men hard påminnelse om at det er noe han må fortelle Isak. 

Isak ser på han med store øyne. "Vi må jo se hvordan det ser ut her!" Øynene hans blir smale og glitrende av faen, før han åler seg forbi Even og løper mot trappa. 

Even humrer for seg selv av den boxserkledde, lille rumpa som bykser opp trappa. Han tar med seg en vannflaske og følger etter. 

"Wow! Shit, det er fint her!" roper Isak fra sittebrønnen. 

Even klatrer opp og inntar synet av Isak med morgensola i håret, et kjempestort smil og skinnende øyne. Han ser så glad ut. Så bekymringsløs. Det stikker litt i en klump innerst i magen. 

Isak strekker armene mot han. "Kom å se, a!" 

Han går opp det siste trinnet og trer ned i sittebrønnen, inn i armene til Isak. Den friske sjøluften skyller inn i lungene. Den bare overkroppen til Isak er varm og myk inntil hans. Han løfter hodet og lar blikket følge fingeren til Isak som peker ivrig rundt seg. 

Gyldne, gulbeige berg skråner bratt opp på hver side av den smale vika. Helt innerst renner en bekk ut i havet. Frodige trær og planter vokser i en liten dal som følger bekkeleiet nordover. Det brede spekteret av friske grønnfarger i den viltvoksende vegetasjonen står i skarp kontrast til de nakne, golde bergene som bader i sollys. Det er ikke et menneske å se i noen retning. 

Sterke, lune armer folder seg rundt han og han lener seg bakover. Han kjenner hvordan han smelter i de gode, trygge armene. Isak lener haken på skuldra hans. "Faen så perfekt."

Den softe stemmen til Isak høres så tilfreds og glad ut. Den gir Even en kriblende, deilig og rolig følelse av noe som minner om lykke. Minner om samhørighet. Det hugger litt til i en liten klump innerst i magen.

Han puster dypt inn og skyver uroen unna. Han trenger å nyte dette øyeblikket. Han får ta oppvasken senere. 

"Perfekt" hvisker han. 

Isak koser kinnet sitt mot hans og Even stryker opp og ned på armen til Isak. Sånn blir de stående lenge.

 

"Er det tilfeldigvis noe kaffe på denne skuta eller?" mumler Isak inn i øret hans. 

"Alltid" ler Even. "Skal fikse jeg."

Han blir belønnet med et kyss på kinnet, før Isak gir slipp på han. 

Mens vannet koker opp, går han igjennom det sørgelig dårlige utvalget av mat og drikke i skapene og kjølsvinet. Fem skiver polarbrød, en ihjelklemt tube med skinkeost, fire wienerpølser som lukter surt og går rett i søpla, to epler, en boks makrell i tomat, en øl og tre 1 1/2- litere med vann. Det hadde sikkert holdt til i morgen hvis ikke litiumen hadde gjort at han var så tørst hele tiden. I tillegg vet han at ferskvannstanken og drivstofftanken trenger å fylles opp. 

Han får øye på toalettmappa og kommer på at han fortsatt ikke har tatt medisinene sine. Han tar med seg toalettmappa inn i piggen så Isak ikke skal høre knitringen fra pillebrettene. Han trykker ut tablettene fra et helt brett lithionit og et halvt brett cipralex og legger dem løst i lithionit-esken. Nå kan han hvertfall ta meds lydløst. Han føler seg som en skurk. Som om han har en dyp, bekmørk hemmelighet. En hemmelighet som ihvertfall ikke kan røpes til en som ikke har noen rømningsvei. Ikke her ute. Men de må uansett komme seg inn til en havn. En marina med bensinstasjon, butikk og systembolag. Den lille klumpen innerst i magen knyter seg. En havn med bussforbindelse til Oslo. I tilfelle Isak ikke vil være her på båten mer.

 

Det er med et litt stivt smil han serverer Isak kaffekoppen. Isak smiler strålende tilbake. Forteller sprudlende om at en måke nettopp holdt på å lande på båten. Peker mot bergene på vestsiden av vika og spør med glitrende øyne om de kanskje kan svømme bort dit etterpå, for å se hvordan det ser ut på land. 

Even forsvinner inn i den trygge armkroken og den deilige, entusiastiske stemninga. Det haster vel ikke såå mye å komme seg inn til en havn. Det er vel ikke heelt feil å nyte dette nydelige stedet en stund før de drar videre..? 

Begge løfter kaffekoppen sin til nesen og snuser inn duften av nytraktet grønn Soegas. "Mmm digg!" sier Isak med ett sukk og tar en prøvende slurk av kaffen som er altfor varm. 

 

Etter kaffen blir Isak litt rastløs. "Ehhm, ææ, er det en do på denne båten?" 

"Du, det er det, vet du."

"Sånn rar båtdo da eller?" Han ser så skeptisk ut at Even må le. 

"Sikkert enda rarere enn på den båten du kom fra."

Etter en grundig innføring i bruk av gammel, rar båtdo, går Even ut og smårydder litt. Kveiler opp noen tau. Slenger uti temperaturmåleren. Gir Isak så mye privatliv som det er mulig på en seilbåt i denne størrelsen. Prøver å tenke på andre ting enn hvordan han skal få fortalt Isak om diagnosen sin. Om livet sitt. Livet som føles så jævlig annerledes enn alle andres.

 

Så står Isak der i trappa. Fortsatt i bare boxeren og fortsatt like blid. Han kommer bort til Even, helt inn mellom beina på han der han sitter. Tar ansiktet hans mellom hendene sine og lener seg ned for å få et kyss. Et deilig, mykt og kjærlig kyss. 

"Det her er så digg, det. Jeg er så glad jeg fikk bli med deg. At jeg ikke våknet på den motorbåten inne i Smögen. Det her er tusenvis av ganger bedre!" 

Even ser inn i de glitrende, grønne øynene. "Isak...du aner ikke hvor glad jeg er for at du er her." 

"Kan vi ikke bare bli her for alltid?" 

"Vi kan det." Åh som Even skulle ønske at de kunne det. At det ikke var noen alvorsprat som måtte tas. Eller rasjoner som måtte fylles. "Det er bare det at vi har veldig lite mat og bare tre halvannenlitere med vann. Vi må nok komme oss inn til en marina snart." 

"Da har vi jo nok vann, og vi har jo masse reker! Kan vi ikke bli her til i morgen? Hvis ikke du har dårlig tid da..?"

Even har så lyst til å si ja. Samtidig føler han det som om han driver og selger en bil til overpris med en motor som fusker. "Mmmh...men.."

Isak stryker håret vekk fra pannen hans. "Du ser så bekymra ut. Er det noe galt?"

Even presser fram smilet. "Nææh ikke noe galt. Liker bare dårlig at jeg ikke har noe å tilby når jeg har så fint besøk ombord." 

Isak ler og kysser han igjen. "Tror du har mer enn nok å tilby jeg ass."

Even synker inn i det myke, våte kysset. Det går vel fint om de blir her til i morgen. Det er jo ikke akkurat som han er manisk eller hypoman nå. Han har jo ikke gjort noe galt eller dumt. Han vet jo like lite om Isak som Isak vet om han. Det er ikke noe han trenger å ha så dårlig samvittighet for. Eller? Han bestemmer seg for å prøve å nyte denne dagen til fulle. Hvis Isak får kalde føtter av det han må fortelle, vil han hvertfall ha dette. 

 

Isak reiser seg og lener seg over ripa. "Ikke en eneste brennmanet! Tror du det er kaldt i vannet?" 

"Dra opp den tråden til den orange duppen der, så kan du sjekke." 

Isak drar opp termometeret og leser av. "21 grader!? Kan det stemme da?" 

"Kan stemme bra det i denne grunne vika."

Isak ser på han med skrekkblandet fryd. "Bade?" 

Even reiser seg og tar hånda til Isak. Sammen hopper de uti. De svømmer og plasker, tuller og kysser. Sparker hverandre når de prøver å holde rundt hverandre. Så svømmer de i land og klatrer opp på platået på Skepphällorna. Der legger de seg pesende side om side, hånd i hånd på det varme berget. Sola steker på dem og forvandler saltvannsperler til hvite skjolder på huden. Tomlene deres stryker dovent over den andres hånd.

 

"De greiene vi gjorde på svaberget i Smögen, ass" mumler Isak og vrir litt på seg. 

Even kjenner han blir kåt bare av tanken. "Hva med det?" sier han med et skrått smil. 

"Har ikke klart å konse på så mye annet etter det" sier Isak og stryker Even over magen. 

"Hvis ikke du passer deg litt, kommer det til å skje igjen" sier Even og kjenner hvordan pikken hardner til i den våte boxeren. 

Isak kommer bare med et "mmmffh", åler seg helt inntil Even og slikker og kysser han oppover halsen. Møter munnen hans med sultne kyss. Deilige, lange, prrende kyss og strykende svakt sjelvende hender opp og ned på overkroppen. Så slikker og kysser Isak seg tilbake nedover kjevebeinet og halsen hans igjen. Fortsetter bortover kragebeinet og nedover brystkassen. Erter brystvortene med tungen. Ser opp på han med engleaktig, djevelsk blikk mens han drar tungen nedover magen hans. 

Den våte boxeren dras ned så den stive pikken hans klasker hardt mot magen. Synet at Isak som sirkler tungespissen rundt hodet og trer munnen sin ned over han med lukkede øyne får han til å klynke høyt og gripe hendene inn i myke krøller. 

Han kjenner en desperat trang etter å få Isak like naken og hard. Legger hånda rundt rumpa til Isak og dar han opp mot seg. Det er vanskelig å bevege seg når tungen og munnen til Isak gjør utrolige, overnaturlige ting. Han røsker i boxerstrikken og får vekk plagget som er så i veien. 

Isak stønner og banner. Og er så hard og deilig rett foran øynene på Even, nesten hypnotiserende. 

Han legger en hånd rundt ballene og tungen rundt skaftet. Slikker jevnt oppover til tunga møter den glatte myke kanten av pikkhodet. Lar tungen få en glattere, mykere tilnærming til det sensitive hodet. Møter en liten flom av salt, seigt og fuktig, som gjør han om mulig enda kåtere. Han omtrent sluker pikken. Suger, kysser, slikker og slurper. Som om han aldri hadde gjort annet. Sykt! Sykt deilig. 

Han prøver å advare om at han er i ferd med å komme, men Isak gir ikke slipp. Han kommer og han kjenner hvordan Isak bare fortsetter å suge, med ekstra mye stønning. 

Så prøver Isak tydelig å advare, men Even gir ikke slipp. Isak kommer, Even fortsetter bare å suge og han klarer ikke å slutte å pese høyt og stønne navnet til Isak så det ljomer ut over Skeppshällorna.

 

Etter verdens beste dag, ligger båten trygt fortøyd inntil berget. De har sittet oppå platået og spist reker og polarbrød til de var så proppmette at de ble helt utslått. Nå har sola kjølnet og rosa, orange og aprikosfargede skyer kan skimtes i horisonten.

Isak hviler hodet på Evens bryst. Even grer Isaks hår med fingrene. De ligger mykt på tykke lag av strandmadrasser og soveposer. Stemningen er så deilig og lett. Det er så perfekt.

 

Så kommer de på rekke og rad. Alle spørsmålene Even alltid frykter. Det er kanskje bare small talk, men det er hovedgrunnen til at han ikke orker å dra på fester, eller i andre sosiale sammenkomster for den saks skyld.

"Hva slags utdannelse har du? Hva jobber du med? Hvor bor du?"

Even merker at autopiloten setter inn. Svaret han har øvet inn for sånne spørsmål. "Jeg måtte avbryte utdanningen min i filmregi ved HiL på grunn av sykdom. Nå jobber jeg i filmparken på Jar, hovedsakelig som produksjonsassistent." Han krymper seg over å ikke nevne at han bare jobber seksti prosent, og at NAV betaler lønna. "Jeg bodde lenge i et kollektiv, men nå har jeg måttet mellomlande hjemme hos mor og far. Du a?"

Isak har mastergrad. Nå er han innlemmet i et forskningsprogram, som doktorgraden hans skal skrives ut fra.

Han bor i kollektiv sammen med Kameraten Eskild og typen hans, og venninna Linn. Han har lenge lurt på å skaffe seg en egen leilighet, men han er så glad i de han bor med.

Han forteller om Linn som er mest på rommet sitt. Alle hadde vært så bekymra for henne i årevis for at hun bare var der inne på rommet sitt. Det ingen visste var at hun først skrev masse fanfics, så romaner der inne. Og nå har hun fått utgitt flere bøker som selger veldig bra og blir oversatt til flere språk. Hun tjener masse penger, men hun vil ikke flytte fra kollektivet. Linn vil ikke stå for skrivingen sin, så hun har inngått en avtale med Eskild. Offisielt er han forfatteren. Han reiser land og strand rundt og signerer bøker og stiller til intervjuer og soler seg i rampelyset, mens Linn skriver. Dette må Even sverge på å aldri si til en levende sjel.

Even elsker den varme måten Isak snakker om vennene sine på. Men han føler seg som vanlig underlegen. Både i forhold til jobb, utdanning og sosialt liv. Han vet ikke hva de han pleide å se på som sine beste venner driver med om dagen engang. Men Isak hadde hvertfall ikke reagert noe negativt da han fortalte om jobben og om avbrutt utdanning.

 

Solnedgangen kjører et fargesprakende spill over himmelen i vest. Isaks myke hud nupper seg under berøringene hans. Even kysser den gåsehudkledde armen til Isak og setter seg opp. "Skal bare hente en dyne." 

Isak smiler salig. "Digg!" 

Even tar medisinene sine før han henter dyna og to puter. Det murrer litt i en klump innerst i magen. Når han klatrer opp på platået igjen og ser Isaks utstrakte kropp og gode smil, fylles han med glede og en slags ro. Synker ned, brer dyna rundt dem og dytter en pute bak hodet til Isak som nesten maler som en katt og smører seg inntil han. 

Han tar litt sats. Må få sagt det. "Vi må nesten dra videre i morgen tidlig. Vi har omtrent ikke noe mat og vann igjen."

"Ok" hvisker Isak søvnig. "I morgen. Men nå er vi her da."

"Nå er vi her" hvisker Even tilbake og føler for å klemme armene mye hardere rundt Isak enn det han gjør.


	14. google

Denne morgenen våkner Even med en ettersmak av søte drømmer. Han sukker tilfreds av synet av Isak som sover fredelig på armen hans. Grer fingrene forsiktig gjennom de myke krøllene som er seige av saltvann og solsvette. Puster inn en svak duft av sjampo som sitter igjen. Han stryker varsomt over den myke, glatte huden på Isaks skulder, fordi han bare må kjenne. Og fordi han kan. Isak åler seg enda nærmere inntil han med søte sovelyder. 

Tenk å få våkne med Isak i armene sine hver dag... Even kan ikke komme på noe som ville gjort han lykkeligere. 

Isak rykker til og slår opp øynene. Ser opp på Even, før han puster ut og legger hodet godt til rette på brystkassen til Even. "Digg å våkne med deg." Stemmen er morgengroggy, myk og ubeskrivelig yndig.

Even klemmer armene rundt den søvnlune kroppen til Isak. Drar dyna opp og klapper den godt rundt han. Ser opp på den blå himmelen. Solen har såvidt stått opp i øst og har allerede jaget vekk det meste av natteduggen og morgendisen. 

Han drar inn et dypt pust av den kjølige, friske luften. Hører hvorda bølgene skvulper dovent mot berget nedenfor platået. Han ser ned på Isak som ligger på brystkassen hans med halvåpne, søvnige, smilende øyne. Kysser pannen hans lett og kjenner en svak smak av salt på leppene. Tenk å få våkne under åpen himmel med Isak. Med varmen fra kroppen hans, koselydene han lager både nå og da han sov. Og med lyden av rolig sjø, synet av viltre, lyser krøller og soloppgang. 

"Helt perfekt" hvisker han. 

 

De finner ganske fort ut at de er nødt til å dra videre. De har bare en flaske vann igjen, et eple, noen knekkebrød og makrell i tomat. Men de har kaffe da. 

 

De sitter nede i båten og spiser frokost. Knekkebrød med makrell i tomat med kaffe til. Ikke helt den frokosten Even gjerne skulle ha servert gjesten sin. 

Isak gomler ettertenksomt på knekkebrødet. "Lurer på om de andre dro hjem, jeg. Eller om de stakk et annet sted." Han fniser. "Tror de syns det var greit å komme seg av den båten de også."

"Du har ikke hørt noe fra dem?"

"Mmnei. Eller, jeg vet ikke. Telefonen min er tom for strøm. Det ble visst litt mye for den å høre på musikk den dagen."

"Men du fikk vel sagt fra om at du ble med meg, eller?"

"Tror du jeg hadde sendt lyssignaler til deg hvis jeg kunne brukt mobilen, eller?"

Even sperrer opp øynene. "Så de vet ikk... De må jo lure!? Lån min da!" 

Isak ser lurt på han. "Sendte lyssignaler til Jonas også jeg. Sånn batman-signal."

Even sprekker opp i latter. "What??" 

"Neida. Men helt serr. To korte blink høyre, en kort venstre og to lange høyere betyr tommel opp." Isak ser opp på Even som ser ut til å vente på et signal om at han kødder. "Herregud, du må jo tro at jeg er helt gal. Æh ja, Jonas og jeg lekte en del med lommelykter da vi var små. Og vi hadde avtalt at jeg skulle sende han det signalet hvis alt gikk greit."

"Smartinger" sier Even. Han ler, men han henger litt fast i en liten setningen i det Isak nettopp sa. 

Han henter telefonen sin og legger den på bordet. "De setter sikkert pris på å høre fra deg, da. Så får de nummeret mitt også, tilfelle de trenger å få tak i deg."

"Takk, de setter nok pris på det, ja. Mest fordi de er sykt nysgjerrige." Isak humrer litt mens han sender en melding. 

Even tar fram sjøkartet. Finner Ramsvikslandet. Han føler for å vite hva denne lille, vakre vika heter. Stedet deres. Hans og Isaks. 

Isak legger telefonen på bordet og setter seg ved siden av han. "Hvor på kartet er vi?" 

Even peker på Haby bukt. "Vi er her, men kartet er ikke detaljert nok til at vi ser denne vika. Eller, det er vel den bittelille streken der."

Han strekker seg etter mobilen og søker på Haby bukt. Det kommer opp et kart over området. Begge ser nysgjerrig på skjermen. Even bytter til hybridkart og zoomer opp området innerst på nordsiden av bukta. Begge dytter hodene nærmere skjermen før de simultant spruter ut i latter. 

"Det der er en pikk, liksom!" hikster Isak. 

"Hahaha hæ? Nei, nå skjønner jeg ikke helt hva du mener!" 

"Greit, en pikk med kondom på, da. Men den må ha revna, i og med at det renner fra tuppen."

"Det er en bekk, Isak. Pikk, liksom. Det er for drøyt." Even ler så han nesten griner. For det er umulig å ikke se at de ligger fortøyd innerst i en stor pikk i terrenget. Med baller og alt.

"Men hva heter det her da?" Isak gjør et mislykka forsøk på å stoppe latteren sin. 

Even trykker tilbake på kartmodus. Det står Skeppshällorna over bergene og platået mot vest, og Hällingedalen oppover mot nord, men han kan ikke se noe navn på pikken. "Ser ikke ut som pikken har noe navn" ler Even. 

"Serr? Da er det på tide at den får det ass!" Isak kremter bort latteren og får en alvorlig mine. "Vi døper deg herved Pikkvik" sier han med høytidelig stemme og kaster siste slumpen fra kaffekoppen sin over ripa. "Og det er ment i ordets aller beste betydning."

Even klarer ikke å holde seg like alvorlig. Han ler så han hikster og holder seg på magen. "Pikkvik...verdens fineste vik" får han fram gjennom latterkrampen, før de lener seg over hverandre og ler til de er støle i kinnene og slitne i magemusklene. Lenger enn en pikklignende vik på kartet skulle tilsi, men det er bare så utrolig befriende og deilig. 

 

De pakker sammen tingene fra platået og gjør seg klare til å dra. Even åpner seilsekken til fokka, som ligger klar i baugen. Legger det sammenbrettede seilet utover og skal til å begynne å feste den. Isak står rett ved siden av og følger interessert med. "Er det vanskelig å seile?" 

Even ser opp på han og smiler. "Nei det er jo ikke så vanskelig å seile. Man må bare vite hvordan man gjør det."

"Hmh, kanskje jeg kan lære litt om hvordan man gjør det, da."

"Bare så du vet det, så er alt på denne båten litt gammeldags. Bestefar likte det sånn. Vanligvis har man gps, automatiserte seilvinsjer og en knapp for alt."

"Enig med bestefar jeg ass. Føles mer ekte med gamlemåten" sier Isak og blunker. 

"Haha dust!" ler Even. 

"Asså, jeg kødder ikke. Jeg liker tanken."

"Ok, da kan du jo starte med å feste fokka til vaieren hvis du vil" sier Even og rekker fram tauet som henger fra toppen av masta med en sjakkel i enden. "Denne sjakkelen skal festes i den øverse ringen på dette seilet, som kalles for en fokk. 

Isak tar imot tauet og studerer sjakkelen. Han finner fort ut hvordan han skal åpne og lukke den."Ok. Så da fester jeg den i denne?" sier han med et konsentrert og vanvittig søtt ansiktsuttrykk. 

"Det er helt riktig."

Isak klipser den på. "Da er sjakkelen festet i øverste ringen på fokka" sier han med et fornøyd glis. 

"Nydelig" sier Even og klapper han på skuldra. "Nå skal resten av de små sjaklene som er på vieren festes i ringene på resten av seilet."

Isak setter ivrig igang med oppgaven. Gjør seg raskt ferdig og snur seg mot Even med et stolt smil. Even drar han inn i armene sine med et overdrevent "wow!", ser inn i de grønne øynene og det fnisende ansiktet. "Du er så flink at jeg tror du skal få være fokkeansvarlig."

"Du kan bare kalle meg herr Fokka heretter" ler Isak. "Herr Fokka av Pikkvik faktisk."

Even ler så han nesten knekker sammen. Isak lener seg på han i latter, så de faktisk knekker sammen. De ligger og kaver i latter oppå fokka. Latteren ender opp i fnisende kyss, som går over i klining og klåing og utsatt avgang. 

 

"Farvel Pikkvik" sier Isak og vinker idet de kjører ut i Haby bukt. "Ikke glem oss, vi skal aldri glemme deg."

Even vinker til vika med den samme liksomtriste minen som Isak har tatt på seg. Det føles faktisk litt trist å forlate den lune vika hvor alt har vært så lett og deilig. Der han hadde god grunn til å utsette å ta opp ting som har potensiale til å vippe lykken av pinnen med få ord. 

"Er det langt til Grebbestad, eller? Eller, det er kanskje noen havner som er nærmere...eller har du noen plan?"

Det finnes flere havner som er nærmere, men akkurat nå høres Grebbestad passe langt unna ut. "Vi kan godt dra til Grebbestad. Det er vel sånn tre-fire timer herfra. Spørs litt på vinden, for jeg regner med at herr Fokka vil seile?" 

"Eh ja! Seff vil herr Fokka seile! Hva tar du meg for?" 

Han gir Isak et lynkurs i å feste og stramme sidetauene og hvordan man heiser og fester fokka. Isak følger nøye med og nikker underveis. 

"Ok. Da heiser jeg storseilet, så tar du deg av fokka etterpå?" 

Isak stiller seg stramt opp ved siden av masten og setter hånden til pannen. "Ai ai captain!"

Even ler og tar inn synet av den vakre, sommerbrune matrosen i baggy shorts og bar overkropp. Han stropper roret, går fram til masta og drar storseilet opp i jevne drag. Forter seg tilbake til roret og legger båten opp mot vinden. Løsner opp tauet som holder bommen nede og lar bommen føres over til babord side av vinden. Mens han strammer vinsjen, ser han bort på Isak som står i baugen og venter på klarsignal. Even gir tommel opp. Isak går i gang med å heise fokka og fester tauet akkurat som Even hadde vist han. Når han snur seg, ser han veldig glad ut og litt overrasket. 

Even gir han stående applaus. "Nydelig, Herr Fokka! Perfekt!" 

Isak kommer ned i sittebrønnen og krever et kyss i belønning. Han får flere. Even påpeker og understreker flere ganger hvor viktig det er å passe seg for bommen når man seiler. Isak nikker og lover dyrt og hellig at han skal passe seg for den farlige bommen. 

Når de kommer ut av Haby bukt får de medvind. Bella skjærer gjennom vannet i over syv knop, noe som er ganske friskt for en gammel, langkjølet båt som denne. Den krenger mot babord så Even må berolige Isak flere ganger om at det er helt vanlig, og at båten ikke kommer til å velte. 

De suser forbi Hunnebostrand, Hamburgsund og skjærgården utenfor Fjällbacka. Even føler mer og mer på at sannhetens øyeblikk nærer seg. Han står ved roret og Isak sitter ved siden av han med hodet lent inntil hofta hans. Armen hans hviler på Isaks skulder. 

Isak peker og prater om ting de seiler forbi. Vinker til båter, hviner og ler når båten rokkes av bølger. De blonde krøllene går bananas i vinden. Det er så perfekt. Eller, det vil si, det hadde vært så perfekt hvis han trodde på at det kunne vare. Han vet så godt at marginene er små. Det kan holde, eller det kan gå i stykker, alt ettersom. Han håper på det beste og frykter det verste.

 

Når han skimter Otterön i det fjerne, trekker han Isak hardere inntil seg. Drar fingrene gjennom de ville krøllene. Isak ser opp på han og smiler. Øynene hans matcher sjøen på en prikk. Grønne, dype og glitrende. De smilende leppene former seg til den deilige trutmunnen han lager når han ber om kyss. 

Even bøyer seg ned og kysser de deilige leppene ømt og lenge. Han vil ikke tenke sånn, men kjenner at frykten skyter i alle retninger innvendig. Kanskje dette er siste gangen han får kysse Isak. 

De seiler inn mellom Otterön og Pinnö, vinden løyer og gjør at farten senkes til tre knop. Even strammer tauene på bommen og gir roret til Isak. "Jeg tar ned storseilet, så får du ta deg av fokka etterpå, ok?" 

"Null stress!" sier Isak med et cocky smil. 

Even firer ned seilet, legger det rundt bommen og stropper det fast. Kjenner hvordan Isak følger nøye med på alt han gjør. Han snur seg og møter det grønne blikket. Ser hvordan tungen kjapt fukter leppene og får et kyss sendt mot seg i lufta. Han sender et luftkyss tilbake og smiler. Går mot sittebrønnen. "Ok, herr Fokka. Din tur" sier han med et blunk og tar roret. 

Han starter opp motoren mens Isak går mot masta. Fokka er nede på et blunk. Den ligger krøllet rundt i et salig kaos, men det spiller ingen rolle. Isak får enda en stående applaus. 

"Jeg kan fikse fenderne, da. Det er det eneste jeg lærte på den andre båten" sier Isak som et ivrig spørsmålstegn. 

"Veldig bra! Fendere er dritviktig" ler Even med tommelen opp. "Du kan bare slenge de over ripa nå. På begge sider." Han tar seg i å ønske at han hadde fendere til seg selv også. Buffere til å dempe harde støt og gnisninger. 

 

"Skal vi fylle opp tanken og handle og sånn først, eller? Så kan vi spise og ta noen øl etterpå?" 

Even smiler ned mot Isak som er så ivrig og glad. "Høres ut som en bra plan. Burgere?"


	15. assosiasjoner

Etter å ha fylt opp med både drivstoff, ferskvann, matvarer og polvarer, sitter de ved et lite bord innerst på Röde orm. Det er heldigvis få som sitter inne i lokalet, de fleste sitter utendørs. At de må sitte inne ved en stikkontakt for å lade mobilene passer egentlig veldig bra. 

Telefonen til Isak begynner å pipe med en gang han skrur den på. Melding etter melding tikker inn. 

"Populær fyr, da." Even smiler og nikker mot den pipende telefonen. Tenker på de null meldingene han selv har fått de siste dagene. 

"Hahah ja, men de fleste er fra mamma, da." Isak ser litt brydd ut. 

"Mødre ass" ler Even og trekker på skuldrene. "Er hun bekymra for deg eller? Kanskje du skal sende henne en melding?" 

Isak ser ned i bordet. "Ja, nei... Moren min er g.. nei ikkeno. Glem det." Det er som han rister det av seg. Skrur av lyden på telefonen og legger den inntil veggen. "Ah, det er så digg med ferie ass!" 

"Jah, digg å komme seg litt vekk fra Oslo."

"Mmm slippe synet av den jævla dataskjermen." Isak geiper. 

 

"Imponerende at du er igang med doktoravhandling. Du må jo ha studert i ett siden videregående, minst?"

"Ja, har jo det. Det har egentlig bare blitt sånn, selv om jeg til tider har vært drittlei og drømt om friår og lesefri."

 

Even nøler litt før han bestemmer seg for å benytte anledningen til å ta første skritt i fortellingen om livet som ble snudd på hodet. "Ble litt omvendt for meg da. Jeg var overlykkelig da jeg kom inn på filmskolen ved Høyskolen i Lillehammer. Hadde store planer om master, men det ble jo ikke sånn. Ble ikke bachelor engang."

"Hva skjedde?"

Han ser bort på Isak som ser genuint interessert ut. Svelger tungt. Øyeblikket har kommet, scenen er klar. Det får briste eller bære.

"Det begynte med at jeg fikk en depresjon. Det var helt ukjent for meg. Alt ble liksom bare så mørkt og uoverkommelig. Jeg murte meg inne på studenthybelen i byen der jeg ikke kjente noen. Hadde fullstendig noia." Han ser bort på Isak igjen, som har fått et drag av noe sårt i blikket. 

"Det var jo mamma da, som fort skjønte at noe var skikkelig galt. Hun kom til Lillehammer og omtrent dro meg til legen. Jeg ble satt på antidepressiva, så det gikk ikke så lang tid før jeg ble bedre og kom meg tilbake på skolen." Han møter blikket til Isak igjen. Det er fortsatt ikke noe dømmende eller hånlig der. Bare tålmodighet, empati og sårhet.

"Det er mange som sliter med depresjoner. Det høres helt jævlig ut. Jeg er glad du fikk hjelp."

Even nikker og smiler. Er så takknemlig for måten Isak reagerer på. Men han har fortsatt bare avslørt en pol. Den mest stuerene av dem. Det er den andre polen, som ikke så mange sliter med, eller vet så mye om, som er verst å fortelle om. Den som frembringer assosiasjoner om heavy psykiatri og galskap. Den mange syns det er vanskelig å forholde seg til når de får vite. 

"Ja. Men det stoppet jo ikke der."

"Nei, da hadde du vel sikkert fått fullført utdanningen..." sier Isak og tar hånden til Even i sin.

Even fylles av varme og håp. Trekker pusten dypt og hopper i det. "Jeg følte liksom at jeg hadde så mye å ta igjen. Både skolearbeid og sosialt. Så jeg jobbet som faen, samtidig som jeg var med på absolutt alt som skjedde. Det var da det begynte å gå litt for langt den andre veien." Han ser på Isak igjen for å se om han følger tanken. Men han ser litt forvirra ut. 

"Andre veien?"

"Ja. Jeg ble...manisk." Han kjenner det rykker til i Isaks hand i det han sier ordet. Men hånden blir liggende i hans. Even lukker øynene. "Etter litt for lang tid i den tilstanden, ble jeg diagnostisert med bipolar lidelse."

"Åh..." sier Isak. Han vrir litt på seg i stolen og ser plutselig ganske ukomfortabel ut. Hånden hans har stivnet til og det kjennes ut som han gjerne skulle trukket den til seg. Munnen smiler, men ansiktet er stivt. Øynene flakker.

 

Total hjerteformørkelse. Nå skjer det. Alt det fine rakner. Det har skjedd før. At jenter har vært veldig interessert, helt til de har fått vite dette. Men det har aldri betydd noe. Ikke annet enn for selvtilliten. Dette er noe helt annet. 

Han kjenner hvordan det prikker av små isnåler i hele hodebunnen og i ansiktet. Halsen snører seg sammen og verker intenst. Når han kjenner at tårene truer med å demmes opp, unnskylder han seg og forter seg inn på do. Låser døra, skrur på vannet i vasken, synker ned på dolokket og lar tårene renne. Snufser og hulker. Han sitter der lenge etter at tårene har rent fra seg. Prøver å klarne hodet. Finne ut hva han skal gjøre nå for å gi Isak en god vei ut av dette. Men han føler seg så tom. Så dum og så liten. Han får bare gå ut der og ta det som det kommer.

Han ser Isak sitte der ved bordet og stirre tomt ut i lufta. I speilet på veggen bak bordet lyser refleksjonen av Isaks mobil. Klassisk Wikipediaside. Med bilde av teatermaskene som ofte blir brukt til å illustrere bipolar. Even blir enda mindre. 

Isak rykker til når han setter seg ved bordet igjen. Trykker kjapt på mobilen og legger den vekk. "Eh..går det bra?" 

Even smiler tappert. "Jada, det går bra. Det er jo litt dritt å snakke om det da. Er jo liksom ikke det beste sjekketrikset liksom." 

Isak ler litt, men ikke den trillende, fine, ekte latteren. Han ser ned på neglene sine som han pirker på. Han ser lost ut. Lost og lei seg. Og det er Even sin skyld. 

"Isak...unnskyld at jeg ikke har sagt noe om dette før. Jeg skjønner veldig godt hvis du syns det er for mye."

Isak ser opp og møter blikket hans flyktig, før han ser ned på neglene sine igjen. "Jeg vet ikke helt hva jeg skal si...Det er bare... Greia vår har vært så digg og enkelt og ukomplisert. Du er en utrolig bra fyr og...men..jeg vet ikke om jeg er ute etter noe fast forhold liksom."

Even nikker. Han forstår. Uansett hvor vondt det gjør. Ingen grunn til å gjøre dette vanskeligere for Isak som ser ut som han leter etter et hull å grave seg ned i. Han er ikke den eneste. Kleinere stemning skal man lete lenge etter. 

"Det går buss herfra til Oslo. Hvis du ikke vil...seile mer..." Stemmen hans svikter fullstendig.

 

Isak ser enda mer lei seg ut. Og det ser ut som samvittigheten river i han. "Du skal ikke ha noe dårlig samvittighet for det, Isak" legger han til. 

"Ja kanskje...eller uff jeg vet ikke. Sorry ass.." Isak blir avbrutt av at mobilen begynner å vibrere og lyse foran han på bordet. "Du, jeg går ut og snakker, jeg. Det..bråker sånn her inne."

"Jeg går ned i båten så lenge" sier Even med grøt i stemmen. 

Isak nikker og tar telefonen. "Hei, er det deg? Hva skjer?" 

Even hører stemmen til Magnus idet Isak reiser seg. "Eh ja!? Rakk ikke å ta den, jeg satt på dass. Ringte du feil eller?" Isak trykker telefonen hardt til øret og går fort mot utgangen. 

Even kjenner hvordan hele han revner i tusen biter. Isak har satt opp en klassisk getaway. Fått noen til å ringe han, så han kunne komme seg unna. Nå må han prøve å plukke opp bitene av seg selv og komme seg ned i båten. Fort som faen. Vekk, bort, ut. 

 

Han vurderer å sette bagasjen til Isak på brygga og stikke til sjøs, men det ville vel vært litt for dramatisk. Han finner fram en pakke sigg og setter seg nede i kabinen. Får gråten i halsen når ferske minner av latter og følelse av gjensidig forelskelse flimrer gjennom hodet. Tårene fra både knust hjerte og bitter skamfølelse lar seg ikke stoppe. De bare triller ned. Gjør filteret på siggen vått og ekkelt, men han røyker videre i hyppige drag. 

Tre røyk og mange tårer senere hører han lyden av fottrinn som hopper ombord. Han tørker ansiktet med genseren og stumper siggen. 

Ansiktet til Isak dukker opp i åpningen. Det er likte rødt og fuktig som hans eget sikkert er. Øynene er blanke. "Even...Unnskyld." 

Isak klatrer ned i kabinen og setter seg stille ved siden av Even. Han ser så knust ut. Lut i ryggen, rød på nesen og i øynene. Even føler en sterk trang til å ta han i armene sine og trøste han, men det kan han jo ikke. Nå må han bare sitte der og høre på det Isak skal si. At han vil ta med seg bagasjen sin og ta bussen hjem. At det blir for mye for han å ha psykisk syke folk så nært på livet sitt. Eller kanskje han har funnet på en annen unnskyldning. 

"Unnskyld at jeg reagerte på den måten... Du åpnet deg om noe som sikkert er veldig vanskelig for deg...og jeg er så jævlig ego at jeg bare tenkte på meg selv."

Even er forvirra. "Men Isak, jeg skjønner veldig godt at det er en dealbreaker. Du er ikke den eneste som syns det."

Isak rister på hodet. "Greia er at moren min...hun er skikkelig syk. Noe som har påvirka mye av oppveksten min. Hun har vært inn og ut av psykiatriske institusjoner så lenge jeg kan huske."

Even kjenner en kampestein lande hardt i magen. Tårene truer igjen. "Åh Isak..."

"Da du sa bipolar... det eneste jeg visste om det, var at hun som bodde på naborommet til mamma på Gaustad hadde det, og hun...ja, samma det...jeg fikk litt panikk da du sa det."

Even nikker. Han forstår. Han er glad for forklaringen, men føler seg kanskje enda mindre. Isaks inntrykk på folk med bipolar er dannet på Gaustad psykiatriske. 

"Men så kom jeg på at Magnus hadde nevnt at moren hans har det, og hun har aldri virket noe annet enn helt normal. Så jeg må innrømme at jeg prøvde å ringe han da du gikk på do."

Even smiler svakt. Lettelsen skyller inn over han. Både fordi Isak vet om en normal person med bipolar, og for at telefonen til Magnus ikke hadde vært en unnamanøver. Det betyr ikke at Isak vil bli hos han, men det betyr en del for verdigheten. 

"Magnus tok ikke telefonen, da. Så jeg var så lur at jeg leste om det på Wikipedia. Det er jo ikke så lystig lesing akkurat."

 

Even trekker på skuldrene og smiler matt. "Nei, det er vel ikke det." Isak er i alle fall ærlig, men det er så slitsomt å sitte her å vente på bunnlinjen. Wake me up when it's all over.

"Og så kom du tilbake fra do, jeg satt med Wikipedia og hadde ego panikk. Det var derfor jeg sa de greiene."

"Ja" sier Even fraværende. 

"Men så ringte jo Magnus tilbake, noe jeg er så jævlig glad for at han gjorde, for han fikk meg til å forstå et par ting."

"Ok?" 

"Ja. For eksempel at man kan stappe sånne Wikipediagreier opp i ræva. Hans ord" sier Isak og humrer. 

Even skvetter til. "I ræva?" 

"Ja. Fordi de ramser opp symptomer og fakta som kan være greit hvis man skal skrive en oppgave eller noe, men det står ingenting om hvordan folk lærer seg å leve med sykdommen sin. Hvordan noen lever bra liv med det, andre ikke. Hvordan de fleste hverdagene er utenom disse episodene."

"Hmh" 

"Jeg spurte Magnus om hvordan jeg kunne vite hvordan du levde med det, da." Isak ser skamfull ut.

"Ok?"

"Hva med å spørre Even a?" hermer han etter stemmen til Magnus. "Han sa jeg måtte spørre deg, fordi det er bare du som vet det. At bare du kan føle det du føler."

Et eller annet lys er tent i Even av de ordene. En liten flik av håp. 

"Det verste er at det ikke hadde slått meg en gang. Jeg har listet meg rundt mamma hele livet, og har hvertfall aldri kunnet snakke med henne om psyken hennes."

"Det må ha vært veldig vanskelig for deg...ja, med moren din."

"Det passa jo veeldig dårlig at alle de meldingene jeg fikk da jeg skrudde på telefonen, var en haug med bibelsitater fra mamma da. Det er sånn hun gjør når hun ikke er på det friskeste, for å si det sånn. Men du er jo ikke henne."

Even fikes i ansiktet av minner fra en mani. Ikke meldinger med bibelsitater, men meldinger med koransitater til en åpen facebookside. I bøtter og spann.

"Jeg har gjort mye rart når jeg ikke har vært på mitt friskeste jeg også." Han sier det så lavt at han nesten hvisker. "Men etter at jeg begynte på stemningsstabiliserende medisiner, har jeg ikke hatt noen av de største svingningene. Men det er jo ikke helt borte. Det blir det aldri."

"Magnus spurte hvordan jeg hadde det sammen med deg, da. Hva jeg følte for deg" sier Isak og tar hånda hans. Det føles så smertefullt og så godt på samme tid. Isak fortsetter. "Jeg sa jeg aldri hadde hatt det så bra eller følt noe sånt som dette før." 

Even føler at han holder en vektstang som balanserer to skåler. Dumme forventninger og intenst håp om kjærlighet og aksept svirrer rundt i den ene skåla. Realismens dom om ensomhet og kjærlighetssorg ligger i andre skåla. Han holder pusten og venter på at Isak skal plassere ordene som får det til å tippe over, den ene eller andre veien. 

"Han spurte om jeg virkelig vurderte å kaste alt det som føles bra, fordi jeg var redd for at det kunne komme noen dårlige dager." Han ser opp på Even og rister sakte på hodet. "Når han sa det...Even...Hvis du ikke har blitt helt creepa ut av oppførselen min...Det er ingenting jeg heller vil enn å bli på denne båten sammen med deg."

Even kan ikke tro at ordene havnet i den skåla. Han måper. Prøver å si noe, men munnen er helt lam og halsen er snørt sammen. Tårene presser på. Han klemmer hånda til Isak, løfter hodet og ser på han. Ser at tårene renner fritt under øynene hans. Isak, det beste som har skjedd han. Isak som vil være med han videre. Isak som gråter. 

"Vil du?" Even smiler vantro gjennom tårene. 

"Vi kjenner jo fortsatt ikke hverandre annet enn gjennom noen digge feriedager. Men hva sier du? Skal vi bare seile og se hva som skjer?" 

"Det vet du at jeg vil" sier Even og tørker vekk en tåre fra kinnet til Isak.

 

Isak gliser med rød nese og blanke øyne. "Men hvis det viser seg at du hører på Gabrielle, eller at livretten din er knekkebrød med makrell i tomat, da kan det bli vanskelig ass!" 

"Oops!" ler Even. 

"Du kødder?" 

"Livretten min er ikke knekkebrød med makrell i tomat, men..."

Isak avbryter han med å legge hendene sine rundt ansiktet hans. "Hysj!" hvisker han og legger leppene sine over hans. Varme, fuktige og lindrende lepper som får gledestårer til å renne og kroppen til å krible av uventet lykke.


	16. sjøgrønn

De har sittet lenge og bare holdt rundt hverandre. Tørket hverandres tårer, ledd både i forlegenhet og i fellesskap. De to for seg selv, alene. Bare et skrog og tre meter fra den folksomme, travle brygga. Fra båtfolk og andre turister som spiser is og drikker utepils. 

Isak legger hånda på kinnet til Even. Ser han inn i øynene og lokker fram et smil. "Skal vi bare stikke herfra, eller? Til en øde øy, eller noe?"

Even kjenner små lykkebobler komme opp gjennom halsen og strømme ut gjennom munnen i form av latter. En øde øy med Isak. Med alle rasjoner og tanker fylt til randen. Og ingen mørke hemmeligheter. Ikke vanskelig å si ja til det. "Høres veldig bra ut." 

Isak gir han et smilende kyss. "Du tar motoren og roret og sånn, jeg tar fenderne?" 

Isak får et par smilende kyss tilbake. "Bra plan."

 

Ettermiddagssolen steker i ryggen på dem når de kommer utenfor skjærgården og setter kursen nordover. Even sitter ved roret med høyre beinet ned på benken under, der Isak sitter og lener seg inntil han . Ryggen hans hviler mellom mellom beina til Even. Han hviler armene over knærne til Even. Hendene ligger rundt Evens ankler. Even sitter lett framoverbøyd, Isak med hodet i fanget hans. Den ene armen hvilende ned langs halsen, rundt brystet. Hånda krummet rundt Isaks skulder. Den andre hånda krummet rundt roret. Solblekede, lyse krøller kiler mot haka. 

En bitteliten rest av en giftig klump kiler innerst i magen. Han kjenner meg jo ikke. Hvis han ser hvordan jeg lever... Klamrer meg fast i at jeg endelig klarer å jobbe...60 prosent...lønnet av NAV...rett hjem til mor og far som en drittunge...betaler ikke husleie, får nyvaskede klær rett inn i skapet, middag på bordet...skyr telefonen og sosiale medier...sitter hjemme i helgene...ambisjoner og planer byttet ut med balanse og utholdelse... Greit at de fleste hverdager er utenom depressive eller maniske episoder, men de hverdagene er blitt ganske annerledes enn før. 

"Du?" sier Isak og klemmer i hånda rundt Evens ankel. 

"Jaaa?" sier Even og klemmer Isaks skulder med hånda. 

"Du husker den øya hvor du hjalp meg å finne telefonen min og sånn?" 

"Kommer aldri til å glemme det, skjønner du. Det var på Tisler."

"Tisler. Er det langt dit? Liksom sånn at vi kunne dratt dit nå?" 

"Det tar vel et par timer. Men vi kan gjerne dra dit. Det er et digg sted."

"Ja hvertfall hvis jeg kan få være der i fred sammen med deg."

Even kysser pannen hans. Rødmer når han tenker på hvordan han hadde ligget på berget på Tisler og fantasert om Isak. Hvordan Isak plutselig hadde stått der foran han. "Trodde jeg hallusinerte da du plutselig sto der med pinner i armene. Hva faen er oddsen for det, liksom?"

Isak vrir litt på seg og fniser. "Var vel skjebnen da."

Even grøsser litt av tilfeldighetene som har ført dem sammen. Det er nesten spooky. 

 

Isak ser opp på han og smiler. "Er ikke dette bra seilvind a?" 

Even lener seg ned og kysser det strålende smilet. "Det er det vet du. Tar du fokka?" 

Isak sprudler opp og løper fram på dekk. Stiller seg stramt opp med hils til hodet. Even kjenner lykkeboblene bruse igjen av synet. Isak ser så ivrig og glad ut, som om ingenting har skjedd. En invitasjon til å gjøre det samme. Isak vet. Han har vurdert det grundig. Han vil være her selv om. Even stropper roret og heiser storseilet. 

Han trenger bare å nikke, før fokka glir stødig opp langs vieren, tauet festes forsvarlig og Isak kommer tilbake, raskt og forsiktig mens han passer seg for bommen. Strammer sidetauet med vinsjen og åler seg tilbake inn mellom beina på Even. 

"Du har blitt en skikkelig proff fokkeslask da, herr Fokka" sier Even mens han vrikker litt på seg for å få Isak tilbake i samme sittestilling som i sted. 

"Fokkeslask?" 

"Det heter egentlig det. Bestefar kalte meg for fokkeslask" ler Even. 

"Hmh, jeg liker min tittel bedre ass." Isak lener hodet bakover og smiler til han. 

En stor, hvit havseiler kommer inn i synsfeltet og stryker forbi i dobbelt så stor fart. Det franske flagget vaier i akterenden. 

Isak lener seg fram og peker. "Wow! Har de liksom seilt hit helt fra Frankrike?" 

"Ser sånn ut. Folk seiler jo jorda rundt også."

"Åh fy faen, tenk det a! Bare seile rundt liksom. Se masse fete steder. Det må jo bare være drømmen da!" 

"Sikker jævlig fett. Men det er vel ikke bare, bare å bo i en trang båt så lenge i all slags vær."

"Håper de har en dreven fokkeslask ombord da!"

Magen til Isak skriker. Hans egen svarer med rumling. Begge bryter ut i latter av kommunikasjonen mellom magene deres som bare fortsetter. 

"Hvis du styrer skuta, kan jeg gå å fikse noe mat. Vi fikk jo aldri spist den burgeren på Ormen, hva sier du til Bellaburger?" 

Isak tar et fast tak i roret. "Kaptein Fokka tar veldig gjerne en Bellaburger eller to ass!" 

"Ai ai captain!" Even ler hele veien ned i båten. Smiler mens han finner fram alt han trenger for å lage noen skikkelig bra burgere.

Propanflammen blusser og danner en brennende blå og gul krans når han stikker fyrstikken borti. Han har alltid elsket det synet.

Han setter stekepannen over blusset og heller i litt olje, som umiddelbart begynner å knitre. Legger burgerne i og begynner å forberede tilbehøret. Gløtter opp på Isak ved roret innimellom. Verdens deiligste syn. 

Ansiktet til Isak når han ser fatet med burgere er ubetalelig. Greit, Even har kanskje gått litt overboard. Men ingrediensene var jo der, og han visste jo ikke hva Isak liker på burgeren. Derfor har han anrettet fatet med cheeseburgere i midten og tilbehør rundt. Hakket løk, sylteagurk, vanlig agurk, salat, tomat, jalapenos, små skåler med ketchup, rømmedressing og hjemmelaget guacamole. 

Isak lesser på alt sammen på første burgeren. "Har du tørkepapir?" gliser han og gaper over den abnormt høye burgeren. 

 

De ligger lent over roret fra hver sin side og hviler hodene mot hverandre. Fingrene deres er flettet i enden av kulten. De okker og uffer seg over hvor mette de er. Isak sier "Det er det beste jeg har smakt" for syvende gang. 

 

Forbi Koster blir sjøen mer voldsom, som den er kjent for å være i det farvannet. Isak synker lenger og lenger ned mellom beina på Even. Han vrir og vender på seg. 

"Blir du sjøsyk, eller?" spør Even mykt og stryker han over håret. 

"Det går bra... Bare litt uvant med så store bølger."

Minuttet senere spyr han over ripa. Even stryker han over ryggen og gir han vann. Setter stopper på bomskinna så Isak kan legge seg ned og strekke beina ut over setene. Legger puter under hodet hans og bøtte ved siden av. 

Isak har fått en grønntone over huden i ansiktet. Han kniper øynene sammen og synker ned i liggende stilling med hodet på putene. "Sorry ass...jeg må bare chille litt..."

Even følger med på bølgene og styrer båten gjennom så skånsomt som overhodet mulig. De har kraftig vind bak seg, så båten har god fart. 

"Vi kan gå inn til land, vil du det?" sier han fortvilet og stryker Isak over pannen. 

"Nei. Bare fortsett..."

"Sikker?"

"Ja. Det er min egen feil. Har jinxa meg selv."

"Hæ?"

"Jugde om at jeg var sjøsyk og sa vi måtte stoppe sist. Med de andre. Fordi jeg så båten din der. På Tisler."

Even blir helt varm. Så det hadde ikke vært tilfeldig at Isak var på Tisler..? Følelsen er så god at han får dårlig samvittighet når han ser på den grønne gutten som vrir seg i sjøsyke nedenfor han. 

Han glir ned og setter seg på huk ved siden av hodet til Isak. Hvisker høyt nok til å overdøve vinden. "Det er det fineste jeg har hørt noen gang."

Isak smiler og tar hånda hans. "Er det langt igjen?"

"En time kanskje. Men vi er hvertfall snart forbi den strekningen med voldsom sjø" sier Even og kysser hånda som ligger slapt i hans.

"Tror jeg overlever. Hvis jeg bare får ligge sånn" hvisker Isak. 

 

Omsider kommer de seg forbi Koster. Sjøen demper seg gradvis og vinder løyer. Isak kvikner etterhvert til og setter seg opp. Drikker en halv liter vann og lener hodet inntil låret til Even. Med solgangsbrisen i ryggen seiler de over den usynlige grensen til Norge. Snart ser de Tislerøyene i det fjerne. 

 

Ikke en båt er å se når de nærmer seg Tisler. Isak er ivrig igjen. Lurer på om han kan ta ned fokka. Slenge ut fenderne. Han får tommel opp til begge deler. 

Even styrer mot det samme stedet som sist, der han vet det er dypt nok. Dessuten er det en digg følelse å legge til på samme stedet nå som han har Isak med seg. Han og Isak på en øde øy. Akkurat som i fantasien han hadde hatt akkurat der. 

"Kan vi bare gå opp dit som du lå sist? Du skulle bare visst hvordan jeg fantaserte om hvordan det ville være å ligge der sammen med deg." 

Even bare drar han inntil seg og kysser han. Lenge. Ømt. 

Han lemper soveposer, puter og dyner til Isak, og får han til å kaste det i land. Så pakker han kjapt noen øl, en joint, litt kjeks og vann i en kurv. Sammen får de alt med seg opp til gropa der han hadde ligget for bare noen dager siden. 

Isak går for å ordne ved, mens Even ordner seng. Han gjør seg flid med underlaget, bygger opp med puter for ryggen og hodet. Legger dyna klar til å bres over dem. Han gleder seg som et barn til å trekke Isak inntil seg og synke ned i denne perfekte utendørs-senga.

Så står Isak der med favnen full av pinner, som et føkkings deja vu. Slipper pinnene ned på bakken, setter seg på huk og begynner å stable pinnene til et bål. Stapper tørr lyng under pinnene, betrakter verket sitt og nikker til seg selv med et smil. Snur seg mot Even. «Har du fyr?» 

Like etter knitrer det friskt i det lille bålet. De åpner hver sin øl og skåler mens de ser hverandre i øynene. «Skål for å være på en øde øy med deg» sier Isak. Even skvetter litt til av de ordene, men han er så hjertens enig. «Skål for å være på en øde øy med deg, Isak.» De lener seg inn mot hverandre så pannene møtes. Nesene deres krasjer på vei til et kyss, så de ler og gnir nesene litt mer mot hverandre. Så møtes leppene ømt og forsiktig. 

Isak fyrer opp jointen og legger seg tilbake på armen til Even. Blåser ut tjukk røyk og gir jointen videre til Even. 

Even tar et prøvende trekk. Venter litt og kjenner etter. Det genererer bare gode tanker og følelser, så han tar et trekk til før han gir den tilbake til Isak. 

Endelig senker han skuldrene og tar alt inn. Her ligger han med Isak, som faktisk vet og velger å være her. Ikke bare være her, men å ville være her. Ønske å dele dette. Fordi han har fantasert om det. Og fortsatt å fantasere om det etter at han har fått vite. 

"Så du fantaserte om å ligge her med meg?" Han kan ikke dy seg. "Hvordan så de fantasiene ut, da?" 

Isak fniser. "Sorry, skulle gjerne sagt det, men de har visst blitt sensurert. Explicit content."

Even bruker krøllene til Isak som lyddemper for latteren. "Såpass ja. Litt synd det, da. Men det er akkurat det samme som skjedde med mine."

Isak ler og vrikker seg over på siden. Smyger hånda under t-skjorta hans og stryker seg oppover magen. Kysser han sakte oppover halsen og stopper ved øret. Hvisker "men jeg kan vise deg, da."


	17. såpeskum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kløna når jeg oppdaterte, så fikk bare med halve kapittelet. Har ordnet det nå. Sorryyy

Even drømmer at han sitter i dusjen med dyna rundt seg. Iskaldt vann sildrer over håret og ansiktet, men han blir bare sittende. Kalde, harde dråper pisker i ansiktet.

En tung dråpe treffer midt på øyelokket og får han til å skvette og gni seg i øynene. Han er klissvåt. Alt er klissvått. 

Ved siden av han stikker en lurv av våte krøller opp fra dyna. Han åler seg ned under dyna og gir Isak et kyss på kinnet med våte, kalde lepper. Får et grynt til svar.

"Isak du må våkne. Det regner som faen."

Isak vrir litt på seg og kjenner på det våte håret sitt. "Uhrghh!"

Et lyn tett etterfulgt av et langt og buldrende tordenskrall åpner regnkrana for fullt. 

 

De lar alt ligge og småløper så fort det går over våte, glatte berg i mørket. Nakne, fnisende og hånd i hånd. Even må dra i fortøyningstauet med all sin makt for å få båten inn til land i de store bølgene som uværet har pisket opp. 

Hutrende og dryppende våte kommer de seg ombord og tuller seg inn i hvert sitt store badehåndkle. Omfavner hverandre og gnir hverandre tørre. Finner veien inn i piggen og under dyna. 

Båten kaster seg urolig fra side til side og fram og tilbake i ujevn takt. De klamrer seg til hverandre og ler og kysser mens regnet trommer som besatt på dekk rett over hodene på dem. Gir følelsen av å ligge inne i en blikktromme. 

Et nytt tordenskrall braker så høyt at det høres ut som det er inne i båten. Begge skvetter til og roper "Whooow shit!" i kor.

De ler og drar dyna over hodet. Even legger armene godt rundt Isaks nakne kropp. Stryker hånda over den fuktige ryggen. 

"Helt greit at vi ikke ligger oppå fjellet der nå ass" fniser Isak inn i halsgropen hans. 

"Mmmm. Her er det i det minste tørt."

De ligger der og stryker på hverandre. Hører på regnet, vinden og bølgene som slår mot skroget. Båten slenger dem litt fram og tilbake, men når de ligger så tett inntil hverandre, slenges de i hvertfall som en enhet. 

Regndråpene roer gradvis ned takten. Tordenskrallend blir fjernere. Vinden uler ikke like høyt. Båten roer ned galloppen til en jevnere rytme. 

"Sprøtt ass" mumler Isak i halsgropen. 

"Hmm?" 

"At stormen bare kommer ut av det blå og lager fullstendig kaos, og så bare drar det videre liksom."

"Ja. Det er bare å holde seg fast og ri den av."

"Hmm ja." 

 

Bølgeskvulp fra jevne, roligere bølger, lyden av kraftig, men ikke voldsomt regn og den deilige følelsen av strykende varme hender og tilfredse koselyder, bysser dem inn i søvnen igjen. 

 

De våkner til den samme jevne trommingen av regnet. Båten vugger i jevn, rolig takt. De blir liggende inntil hverandre under dyna. Ler og småprater. Stryker og koser. Lenge. 

"Så, hvis jeg må pisse, så er det null privatliv?" sier Isak og ler nervøst. 

"Jo, jo, masse privatliv. Du drar bare for den gardina her" ler Even, mens han strekker seg og rister i den tjukke, gule gardina. 

Begge får pissa med null privatliv og Even står opp for å sette på kaffen. Han får på seg en shorts og tar meds. Isak kommer ut av piggen og roter i bagasjen sin, finner fram en boxer og trekker den på seg. Kommer bort og stiller seg inntil Even som står og stirrer ut i regnet. Folder armene rundt han. 

"Digg vær da" sier han og gir Even et smilende kyss. 

"Ja strålende." Even gir han et smilende kyss tilbake. 

"Hva gjør man på en båt når det regner a?" 

"Nei, man får vel bruke fantasien da."

Isak legger haka på skuldra hans. "Hmm, har du noen ideer eller?" 

"Tja, man kan jo alltid blåse opp fendere, pusse fokkesjakler, hekle fortøyningstau. Sånne ting."

"Hahah dust! Trodde et sekund der at du var seriøs. Hekle tau liksom." Isak klyper han i rumpa så han hopper til. 

Even snur seg og legger armene rundt Isak med en fnisende latter. "Tror du de tauene hekler seg selv, eller?" 

Isak klyper han i rumpa igjen. "Ja herregud, alle båter har jo selvheklende tau. Det vet jo til og med jeg!" 

Han stryker Isak over håret og ser på han med et ømt blikk. "Åhh du er altfor smart. Nytter ikke å lure deg." Han ler og kysser Isak på pannen. 

"Men vi må jo fortatt få blåst opp de fenderne da" sier Isak alvorlig, for de begge spruter ut i latter. 

Kaffekjelen stemmer i med pipetuten sin. Even skrur av blusset og finner fram kopper. Isak tar hånda hans og han kjenner en annen hånd legge seg på låret hans, farlig nærme skrittet. "Tror den kaffen må vente litt jeg ass."

Han setter koppene fra seg og følger lydig etter Isak inn i piggen. Der blir han dratt overende så han skaller hodet i taket og havner med overkroppen oppå Isak. Begge spreller med bena utenfor senga.

"Ouff sorry! Går det bra?" Isaks forføreriske blikk og sensuelle stemme er byttet ut med sjokkansikt og fortvilet, øm hvisking. Even vurderer et sekund å kødde om at Isak må kjøre båten og få han på legevakta, men blikket som stirrer på han er for bekymra og stemmen som hvisker er for sår og angrende. Og det gjorde ikke vondt engang, så han ler bare i stedet. 

"Du, det går helt fint. Har stanget i dette taket en million ganger. Dette hodet tåler mer enn som så."

Isak tar tak i hodet hans og peprer det med kyss. Så løftes hodet hans så de ligger med nesetippene inntil hverandre. Han ser rett inn i et grønt, inderlig og omsorgsfullt blikk. "Sikker?" hvisker Isak og hever øyenbrynene.

"Helt sikker" hvisker Even og gnir nesen mot Isaks. Kysser han til bekymringen i øynene hans må vike for lyst igjen.

Mellom kjærlige kyss aker de seg helt inn i senga, så hodene deres kommer helt opp i den smale fotenden. De få klærne de akkurat har tatt på seg, forsvinner fort igjen uten at de lar leppene slippe hverandre. Even blir hard bare av å kjenne huden til Isak under fingrene sine. Og det harde som beveger seg i rolig takt langs låret hans, avslører at det ikke skal så mye mer til for Isak heller.

Hjulpet av båten som blir tatt av en bølge lar han seg velte over, så de er harde mot hverandre. Hard pikk mot hard pikk. Begge gisper inn i kysset. Beina deres fletter seg sammen og presser dem enda tettere sammen. Båten gynger i perfekt rytmiske bevegelser. Gnir dem sammen i samme takt som hoftebevegelsene deres. 

Begge er på randen til å komme av bare det. Når hendene deres når fram for å hjelpe til, skal det bare et par drag til for at de kommer. Spruter over hverandres sprutende pikk. Over hverandres mage og hånd. Puster og peser i munnen på hverandre. Kysser og fniser. 

 

Kaffen er fortsatt nesten varm når de står opp igjen, trenger bare et lite oppkok. Isak tar takknemlig imot koppen med et lite sukk. 

"Fy faen, nå kunne jeg virkelig trengt en dusj" sier han og klemmer armene inntil seg. 

Even ler. Skjønner hva han mener. Svette og stivt cum. Det er litt mer kroppslukter her enn hva man vanligvis tillater seg å ha. 

"Vi har dessverre ikke noe dusj her. Men vi har saltvannssåpe da."

"Saltvannssåpe?" 

"Ja, såpe som skummer i saltvann. Vi kan såpe oss inn og hoppe i sjøen. Og det er faktisk ganske digg å bade når det regner."

Isak ser skeptisk ut. "Serr?" 

"Ja, så skyller vi av oss med posedusj etterpå. Funker som bare det."

"Posedusj?"

"Ja, en gummipose vi fyller opp fra ferskvannstanken. Den har slange og et slags dusjhode på. Bare så vi får skylt av oss sjøvannet."

"Hmh ja, ok. Hvis det kan få meg til å føle meg litt renere så er jeg med på det. For det her..." sier han og peker nedover kroppen sin. 

 

Regnet øser ned over dem der de står på svaberget og såper seg inn, oppløst i latter. De hjelper hverandre med å såpe inn ryggen og håret. 

Even ser på Isak som er dekket av såpeskum og gåsehud og tenker at det er det søteste og deiligste han har sett. Han omfavner den såpeglatte gutten og trykker han inntil seg. Kysser han, men får såpe i munnen så han må spytte og harke. 

Isak ser liksomsjokkert på han. "Er jeg så dårlig til å kysse?" 

"Nei, fikk bare en såpeboble i halsen. Du har verdens beste kyss."

Isak ler og klemmer seg inntil han. Den innsåpede, glatte, nakne kroppen er så pirrende at han kjenner det i hele seg. Han kommer til å bli hard igjen hvis de skal stå sånn.

"Klar til å hoppe uti?" sier han og tar hånda til Isak. 

"Om jeg er klar? Jeg bare venter på at du skal bli klar. Hvis du tør, da? Du er vel ikke redd for å bade?" 

De ordene sammen med Isaks frekke blikk bare ber om å bli kasta i vannet. Han dytter han uti og hopper etter. 

Han får dårlig samvittighet, så han fanger opp Isak i vannet, holder han oppe. Kysser han og bruker hendene til å gni av såpa. Knuger han inntil seg til de har vent seg til temperaturen i vannet. Det kjennes av en eller annen grunn alltid varmere ut når det regner. 

Isak ser utfordrende på han. "Ok, skal vi svømme under vann så langt vi kan, så vi får skylt ut såpa av håret?"

"Game on" svarer Even og drar pusten dypt inn og holder inne. 

 

De svømmer side om side under vann. Plutselig kjenner Even en hånd som tar tak rundt ballene hans. Han åpner munnen i forskrekkelse og svelger litt vann. Må opp til overflaten for å hoste. 

"Yesss!" roper Isak når han kommer opp ved siden av han. 

"Det der er juks! Jeg nekter å tape for juks!" 

"Åh, er det regler her?" ler Isak. "Greit, da gjør vi det en gang til."

 

De svømmer et par tak under vann, før Even sniker en lang arm under magen på Isak og griper rundt pikken hans. Isak stopper opp, finner leppene hans med sine, mens hånda finner veien til et fast grep rundt pikken hans. Selv i det kalde vannet kjenner han hvordan både hans egen og Isaks rykker til og hardner. 

De kommer opp til overflaten, pesende inn i munnen på hverandre. Fortsatt med hver sin hånd rundt den andres pikk. Svømmer hektisk med ledige armer og bein inn mot land. 

 

Even ligger på svaberget. Isak sitter overskrevs over han. De er langt inne i et dypt kyss. Begge er fullstendig harde for lengst. Det piskende regnet kjennes ikke kaldt lenger. Isak glir lenger og lenger ned. Leppene og tungen glir varmt over halsen, brystkassen hans og hele veien ned. Derfra blir det bare helt utrolig magisk deilig. 

 

Eggerøre, bacon, stekte tomater, nystekte rundstykker, kaffe. Endelig kan Even servere gjesten skikkelig frokost. Isak forsyner seg med store øyne og rosende ord. Regnet trommer på dekk. De er rene, tørre og halvveis påkledde. 

Han kobler telefonen sin i 12-voltskontakten, går på Spotify og setter spillelista si på shuffle play. 

De spiser og nikker til musikken. Etter tre sanger ser Isak veldig ettertenksom ut. "Følger vi den samme spillelista, eller?" sier han på fjerde låta. 

"Det her er spillelista mi da."

"Hva heter den?" 

"Glovarm/iskald." 

"Serr?" 

"Ja?" 

"Har jeg fulgt spillelista di i flere måneder? Det er jo helt sykt!" 

"What? Er du en av de fire som følger spillelista mi?" Even setter nesten rundstykket sitt i halsen. 

"Er nok det da. Fy faen så bra musikksmak du har" sier Isak med munnen full av eggerøre. 

"I lige måde" ler Even og kjenner at forelskelsen når enda et nytt nivå.

Introen til Nas' The message begynner å spille. "Ah det her er favorittsangen min over alle ass!" sier Isak og lukker øynene. 

Enda mer følelser og kjærlighet for denne herlige gutten skyller over Even. Han tar hånda til Isak og kjenner hvordan beaten som strømmer ut av den udugelige høyttaleren går under huden på han. "Min og."


	18. stuperne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det gikk litt fort i svingene da jeg oppdaterte sist. Så fort at jeg bare fikk med 1/3 av teksten faktisk. Så hvis du syntes at forrige kapittel var veeeldig kort, håper jeg du går tilbake og leser på nytt, nå med hele teksten:) 
> 
>  
> 
> Spillelista er den samme som min kjære Artemis2121 satte opp for meg da jeg skrev glovarm/iskald. Masse kred og hjerter for å hoste spillelista enda en runde<3<3<3 Lista finner du på Spotify på brukeren Artemiss2121 .Den heter Glovarm/Iskald. (Ps. to s'er i artemiss)

Neste morgen våkner de opp til solskinn og fuglesang igjen. Luften er frisk etter regnet og alle farger er liksom sterkere. Vegetasjonen på øya har blitt ekstra grønn.

Etter kaffe og frokost henter de søkkvåte dyner, puter og soveposer som har ligget på land. Henger dem opp til tørk langs rekka. Fester dem med klyper så de ikke skal bli tatt av vinden. 

En rask dukkert senere ligger de i hverandres armer på det varme berget.

"Hva skal vi gjøre idag?" mumler Isak mens han stryker fingeren over Evens krageben. 

Even vrir hodet og ser på han. Vakre Isak med spørrende sjøgrønne øyne og et lite smil. "Hva har du lyst til å gjøre da?" 

Isaks smil blir større. "Kansje litt av alt? Bade, grille, drikke pils, røyke. Og seile litt kanskje? Har mye igjen å lære vet du." 

"Men du, jeg er faktisk glad i å seile jeg, så jeg er med på det" sier Even og gir nesetippen til Isak et nuss. 

"Fett. Kanskje jeg kan heise både storseilet og fokka? Jeg har sett hvordan du gjør det."

"Klart du kan."

De ser på hverandre med smil i øynene. Leppene deres lukker seg rundt hverandre. Begge lukker øynene og summer "mmmmm". 

 

Isak må ha fulgt veldig godt med, for han heiser storseilet kjapt til topps og fester det helt riktig. Løper til sittebrønnen og slakker bommen. Huker seg ned mens vinden tar tak i seilet og får bommen til å dra hardt mot styrbord. Fester tauet igjen og ser spørrende på Even. 

"Wow! Dødsbra! Applaus" sier Even og klapper. 

Isak gliser. "Det var riktig?" 

"Helt riktig. Bare neste gang, husk å åpne klossene på bomskinna, så bommen får fri bane." Han åpner klossene så bommen får kjørt helt ut. 

Gliset til Isak falmer en smule. "Så, ikke helt riktig, da..."

"Det var så godt som riktig, Isak. Jeg er imponert."

Isak gliser igjen. "Da tar jeg fokka!" 

 

Alle seil er oppe og Isak har krøpet inntil Even ved roret. 

"Faen så digg å bare sitte her ved roret. Å ha mannskap som ordner resten. Hverfall når mannskapet er så deilig å se på."

Isak dulter han i siden og ler. "Så det er det jeg er for deg? Mannskap som er digg å se på."

Even ser på han med et ertende smil. "Ja. Blant annet."

"Okey? Hva slags andre funksjoner har jeg, da?" 

"Hmm. Du er det beste selskapet jeg kan tenke meg. Du får meg til å le. Du får meg til å føle ting jeg aldri har følt før. Du får meg til å ville være en bedre versjon av meg selv." Han gløtter bort på Isak, usikker på om han har sagt for mye. 

Men Isak ser på han med ømhet og alvor i øynene. "Samme" sier han og legger hodet mot magen til Even. "Det er akkurat sånn jeg føler det."

Båten seiler fram i god fart. Begge har blikket fram mot horisonten, som om de begge tygget litt på alvoret som hadde kommet fram fra spøken. De skulle jo bli kjent, ta det som det kommer. Nå har de begge på en måte avslørt at følelsene sitter dypere enn det. Og måten de klynger seg til hverandre nå, avslørert at de mente det de sa. 

 

Etterhvert løsner praten opp igjen der de krysser innover Ytre Oslofjord. Stemningen er lett, med en god ettersmak av det de har pratet om. Noe fortrolig og skjørt, samtidig sterkt og trygt. 

"Du vet det stedet med det lille sundet, der vi hadde båtene på hver vår side?" 

"Ja. Det var på Gråøya. Pinsehølet." Even rødmer av tanken på hvordan han hadde ligget der og fulgt med på Isak. 

"Kan vi dra dit?" 

"Kan vi vel. Noen spesiell grunn til det?"

"Mmm det var jo fint der da. Og dessuten der så jeg det vakreste jeg har sett i hele mitt liv."

"Ok? Så du deg i speilet da, eller?" erter Even. 

"Hahah dust! Nei, jeg så en sykt deilig fyr som tok et perfekt svalestup fra en drithøy klippe. Og jeg håper å få et glimt av han igjen."

Even blir varm i hele kroppen. Husker hvor ukomfortabel han hadde følt seg der oppe på klippen før han stupte. Blek og skranglete. Men stupet hadde jo blitt bra da. 

"Hm han så jeg ikke. Men jeg kjenner at jeg blir litt sjalu."

"Det burde du. Jeg holdt på å komme i badebuksa da jeg så det stupet liksom."

Even ler høyt og trekker Isak nærmere inntil seg. Klarer ikke å si noe for latterkrampa har tatt han. Fordi Isak er så utrolig søt og morsom. Men også fordi han er på vei til stedet der han hadde følt seg creepy og mislykket for bare en uke siden. Kontrasten er så stor at lykken bobler i magen. Tilbake til Pinsehølet. Til samme side av sundet. Sammen. Isak ler like hjertelig og trykker seg inntil han.

Fjorden snevrer seg inn i munningen til Drøbaksundet. Det blir tettere mellom båtene. Høflige smil, nikk og vink kommer fra babord og styrbord. De smiler og vinker tilbake. 

"Så hyggelige folk det er på sjøen ass" sier Isak og vinker til en gjeng som smiler og vinker fra dekk på en selskapsbåt. 

"Ja. Men det er de samme folka som ser surt på deg ellers da" ler Even. "Bortsett fra på skogstur. Der smiler og hilser de også."

"Hmm rare greier ass."

 

Isak studerer sjøkartet. "Drøbaksundet... Jonas har hytte i Drøbak. Der har jeg vært mye oppigjennom" sier han og smiler. Tydelig at minnene flagrer gjennom hodet hans. 

Even peker. "Det er helt der framme, på høyre side. Omtrent der du ser rumpa på danskebåten. Pinsehølet ligger ikke så langt derfra, faktisk."

"What? Det ante jeg ikke da vi var der sist. Jeg trodde vi var mye lenger unna Oslo. Tror vi må snu igjen jeg ass."

 

De legger til på nøyaktig samme sted som han hadde lagt til for en uke siden. Det ligger tett med båter på andre siden av sundet, men som den eneste seilbåten, har de hele denne siden for seg selv.

De bærer i land alt de trenger til grilling. Alle putene som ikke ble våte av regnet blir stablet opp til en digg og skjermet sitteplass oppe på berget. 

De skifter til badeshortser siden de nå har potensielle tilskuere til badingen. Svette og varme kaster de seg uti sjøen for det etterlengtede badet de har fantasert om gjennom mange timers seiling i solsteika. Dukker under og lar det kjølige vannet avkjøle hode og kropp. 

 

Etterpå ligger de på svaberget med hendene flettet inn i hverandre, ser opp på den blå himmelen og bare puster. 

"Litt skuffende at han deilige stuperen ikke er her da" fniser Isak. 

"Åh han høres ut som en pretensiøs drittfyr" ler Even og setter seg opp. "Jeg må vel bare ta opp konkurransen. Prøve å imponere deg som best jeg kan."

"Men tør du å stupe derfra du da?" sier Isak og legger hånden over munnen i liksomsjokk. 

"Kanskje ikke, men jeg gjør det for deg" ler han og gir Isak et kyss, før han reiser seg og går mot det høyeste punktet på berget. 

Han ser bort på Isak som har reist seg for å se. Slenger han et kyss i luften og retter blikket stivt fram. Strekker armene i været og stiller seg på tærne for å få mest mulig spenst i hoppet. 

Så hopper han. Høyt opp. Krummer kroppen i en salto før han strekker seg ut igjen og former kroppen i et perfekt svalestup før han når vannet. Han skjærer gjennom vannflaten helt strømlinjeformet. Kommer opp igjen til overflaten langt bortenfor. Smiler for seg selv,for wow, det stupet har han aldri fått til så bra. 

Han ser opp på Isak der oppe på berget. Han står med vidt oppsperrede øyne, med haka omtrent nede på brystet. Hendene går fra vill, entusiastisk fekting, til å folde seg foran skrittet mens knærne vrir seg. Der står han og later som han kommer i badebuksa. Even ler så han holder på å synke. 

Han overøses av skryt og kyss når han kommer opp på berget igjen. "Fy faen han andre stuperen kan bare slenge seg i veggen, du...du er jo helt proff! Sånn OL-proff!" 

 

"Kan du lære meg å stupe? Kanskje ikke fra den høyden, men sånn..." Isak peker framfor seg på berget der det er sånn to meter ned til vannet.

De står noen meter fra hverandre på det varme svaberget.

"Ok. Vi begynner med å stå rett opp og ned, hendene over hodet. Så rett vi klarer, som om vi står inntil en planke."

Isak retter opp ryggen og hodet. Stiller beina helt inntil hverandre og dytter hoftene litt fram. Strekker armene opp. 

Even fester blikket midt imellom dem for å ikke helt miste munn og mæle av synet av den strake kroppen til Isak som strekker seg så alle musklene i legger, lår, mage, bryst og armer står i spenn under huden.

"Veldig bra. Husk at i stupet skal alle ledd være like stive som nå. Tenk spesielt på albuer, hofter, knær og vrister. Hodet mellom armene i linje med ryggraden. Hele kroppen skal være rett som en strek." Han hører bestefars stemme når han instruerer.

"Ok, jeg prøver" sier Isak og stuper uti. Rett som en strek. Even måper. Når Isak kommer til overflaten, later han som han kommer i badebuksene. Isak ler så han holder på å synke. 

De ligger i sola og tørker. Skryter av hverandres stupeferdigheter og koser. Begge kommer plutselig på hvor sultne de er når magene setter igang med å rumle. 

 

De går ned i båten for å skifte. Mobilen til Even ligger og blinker nedi sekken. Han tar den opp for å sjekke. Et par meldinger fra Sonja og en melding og et tapt anrop fra mamma. Faen, han har glemt at han lovte å ringe mamma. Han regner seg fram til at det må være fredag i dag, han skulle ha ringt mamma på onsdag. 

Når han kommer opp på berget igjen, er Isak i full gang med å sette opp grillen. 

"Skal bare ringe mamma jeg, hadde helt glemt det."

"Ok" sier Isak og rekker han en øl. "Da ordner jeg grillen og en jay så lenge."

Han vurderer å gå litt vekk for å ringe, men setter seg ned rett bortenfor Isak. Det er jo ikke akkurat noe hemmelig samtale han skal ha heller. Han fyrer opp en sigg og ringer mamma. 

"Hei Even! Vi tenkte akkurat på deg, så bra du ringte! Har du det bra?" Stemmen til mamma er glad, men litt bekymret. 

"Jeg har det bra. Dere og?" 

"Alt bra her. Hvor er du?" 

"Pinsehølet." 

"Så deilig da. Har du vært der hele tiden?" 

"Nei. Har vært i Smögen. Og Grebbestad. Og Tisler. Og noen andre steder."

"Å? Jeg trodde du bare skulle duppe rundt i Oslofjorden, som du sa.."

"Ja, men jeg ombestemte meg vel, da."

"Men Even, har du seilt helt til Smögen alene..?" 

"Det har gått helt fint. Jeg har møtt noen, da, så jeg er ikke alene på båten lenger."

Han smiler til Isak som ser på han med store øyne. 

Mamma famler med ordene. "Har du...å...så..hyggelig da."

"Veldig hyggelig. Utrolig hyggelig faktisk."

Isak smiler og får endelig fyr på grillen. 

Mamma blir stille i telefonen et øyeblikk. 

"Ja er dere mer enn bare venner, eller?"

"Kanskje." 

"Ehm så hyggelig. Hva heter hun da?" 

"Han heter Isak."

"Isak?" Han hører hvor satt ut hun blir. At hun prøver å finne noe fornuftig å si. "Så...spennende da Even. Men du?" 

"Ja, jeg tar medisinene mine."

"Ehh...Det er bra. Men hvordan føler du deg da?" 

"Bedre enn på lenge."

"Litiumnivået var jo ganske lavt på den prøven du tok for et par uker siden.." 

"0,6 er helt innafor. Det er ikke noe å bekymre seg for."

"Jada, det er bare... Du...du er forsiktig med alkoholen vel?" 

"Selvfølgelig" sier han og tar en slurk av ølen sin.

"Har du snakket med Sonja?" 

"Nei, hvorfor skulle jeg det?" 

"Hun var her på lunsj i går, og... Hun var bekymret for deg. Du hadde ikke svart på meldingene hennes."

Han kjenner irritasjonen komme boblende opp fra magen. Sonja og moren har et nært forhold. Litt for nært. Nå føles det skikkelig feil. Tanken på at Sonja og moren hans har sittet i felles bekymring over han, selve grunnmuren i forholdet deres, føles kvalmende og kvelende. Hverfall nå som han ser på Isak som ser sitter og stirrer ned i grillen med et beklemt uttrykk. 

"Mamma, det der må dere bare slutte med! Jeg vet at du syns det er kjipt, men vi er ferdig. Jeg har sagt alt jeg vil si. Jeg prøver å gå videre. Det der blir bare skikkelig kleint. Hvis dere skal fortsette med å møtes, får dere finne på noe annet å snakke om." Han håper at han klarer å formidle hva han mener til moren, uten at Isak skal få med seg for mye. 

Moren blir stille en liten stund. Isak ser fortsatt litt beklemt ut, men har begynt med å mekke en joint. 

"Even, jeg beklager...jeg skjønner at det blir dumt. Det er bare..."

"Mamma, jeg har det kjempefint, ok?" Han tar et hardt drag av siggen. 

"Røyker du, Even?" 

"Mamma... Ja jeg gjør det."

"Bare sigaretter, håper jeg?"

"Selvfølgelig."

"Ok. Beklager at jeg maser. Jeg er bare så veldig glad i deg, vet du."

Irritasjonen mykner litt opp. "Glad i deg og, mamma. Hils pappa, da."

"Det skal jeg gjøre. Du, forresten. Det har kommet et brev til deg. Yousef står som avsender. Skal jeg åpne eller?" 

"Nei!" Han skjønner hvorfor hun spør. Han har bedt henne åpne posten sin utallige ganger, når jan ikke har orket å forholde seg til det selv. Men dette orker han ikke nå. "Bare la det ligge."

"Ok. Jeg legger det på pulten din."

"Fint. Vi snakkes da."

"Even?"

"Ja?" 

"Pappa må jobbe neste uke." Hun trekker pusten dypt. "Så hvis du og Isak vil bruke båten, så ja, så kan dere det."

Gleden bruser opp og skyller vekk resten av irritasjonen. Fine mamma. 

"Tusen takk mamma. Skal si fra hvis vi vil gjøre det."

Det er et velkomment løft ut av følelsen av å være en drittunge som ikke burde være ute alene, en velkjent følelse. En følelse som krasjer så voldsomt med det han hadde vært med på de siste dagene. Men med den siste setningen får han anerkjennelse og tillit. At mamma skjønner at dette ikke er syke ideer, men at han har funnet noe bra som fortjener en sjanse. 

Han ser bort på Isak som har tatt fram telefonen sin og ser konsentrert ned i skjermen. 

"Sorry hvis det ble litt kleint, du vet mødre." Han vet ikke helt hvor mye Isak fikk med seg, så han ler usikkert og fanger Isaks blikk. 

"Tror jeg skal sende en melding til mamma jeg. Fikk litt lyst til det nå" sier Isak med et like usikkert smil. 

"Du er veldig fin der du sitter, da. Skal jeg ta et bilde av deg som du kan sende?" 

"Hmmm nei, jeg vet ikke. Eller kanskje..?" Han rekker Even telefonen sin. "Ok. Gjør det."

Isak smiler pent og litt anstrengt. Bilderammen får med den ulmende grillen ved siden av han, havet av rosa strandnellik i forgrunnen og sjøen i bakgrunnen. 

Isak gransker bildet. Det ser ut som han er veldig i tvil. Men plutselig begynner han å taste inn en tekst og trykker resolutt på "send". "Jeg gjorde det. Sendte bildet og ønsket henne gode sommerdager." Han smiler, men ser litt sjokkert ut. 

"Kult, hun blir sikkert kjempeglad!" 

"Håper det. Skal vi...ta et bilde sammen?" Isak klapper på berget ved siden av seg og ber med blikket om at Even skal sette seg der. 

Bilder av seg selv er kanskje ikke det beste Even vet, men bilde med Isak blir noe helt annet. Han reiser seg og setter seg ved siden av Isak. Legger armen rundt han og hviler hodet inntil hans. Begge holder telefonene sine fram, gliser og tar hvert sitt bilde. 

Even ser på bildet på telefonen sin. Det er nesten rart å se det. De to sammen med sjøen bak. Det er som om det de har sammen er dokumentert. Foreviget. 

De ser på hverandre og viser hverandre bildene. De er helt like. Forskjellen er bare at Isaks bilde er foreviget hos han, mens Evens er hans for alltid. Bilde av dette øyeblikket. Sammen med verdens fineste gutt. I Pinsehølet, et av de beste stedene han vet om. 

 

De smiler til hverandre og skåler. Isak fyrer opp jointen og gir den til han. De legger seg bakover i gresset og hører burgerne frese på grillen.


	19. partnere

Telefonen til Isak piper. Han holder den opp foran dem. Moren hans har svart på meldingen. Han svelger tungt og åpner.

"Isak min! Tusen takk for det fine bildet. Hils Jonas og gjengen. Klem fra mamma."

Isak puster ut. Virker lettet når han legger telefonen fra seg. Så ruller han over på siden og legger armen sin over brystkassa til Even.

Telefonen piper igjen. Isak ruller over på ryggen igjen og plukker den opp med en skeptisk mine. "Åh det er fra Jonas" sier han med lettelse i stemmen. Han åpner meldingen og spruter ut i latter. På skjermen lyser det et bilde av Jonas og Magnus rygg mot rygg. De ser inn i kameraet med lure blikk, over solbriller dratt ned på nesa med pekefingrene. På hodet har de noen rare hatter. De lyser på hverandre med hver sin lommelykt. Jonas holder fram en liten, grønn bok med det blide ansiktet til Mikke Mus på.

Under bildet står det "Sorry, jeg ble nødt til å skaffe meg en ny detektivpartner. Mistenkelig sølvgrå bil observert."

Isak ler fortsatt mens han tekster tilbake. "What? Har det blitt Vasques og Fossbakken detektivbyrå AS nå plutselig??"

Han ser bort på Even og rister på hodet. "De er på hytta til Jonas. Vi lekte alltid detektiver. Hadde eget byrå og greier. Det var noen rimelig drøyale saker vi løste, kan du tro" sier han med et flir. "Men nå har visst detektivbyrået Valtersen og Vasques blitt til Vasques og Fossbakken." Han sier det med en geip og påtatt tristhet.

Even drar han inntil seg, stryker han over håret i en like påtatt trøsting. "Uff det var litt av et slag i ansiktet. Men jeg vedder på at Fossbakken ikke har en dritt å stille opp med i forhold til agent Valtersen."

"Åh så snill du er. Tror du virkelig det?" Isak ser opp på han og blunker søtt.

"Selvfølgelig tror jeg det. Du og Vasques har jo årelang erfaring på feltet. Stakkars Fossbakken kommer til å gå på en skikkelig smell!" sier Even med alvorlig mine. 

Isak fniser og åler seg inntil han med små kyss oppover halsen hans. "Du er så snill."

"Vi kan jo seile innom der i morgen, så du kan fighte for tittelen din."

Isak støtter seg på albuen og ser på han med grublende uttrykk. "Ja, har du lyst til det? Dra innom der en tur?"

Even kjenner etter. Han hadde egentlig sagt det mest på kødd. Lyst er kanskje å overdrive, men det føles ikke helt feil heller. Han vil jo være sammen med Isak, og de kan jo ikke være alene i en boble for alltid. Han har skjønt hvor viktig vennene er for Isak, og kjenner at det gjør dem viktige for han selv også. Og han har jo på en måte møtt dem allerede og de virker som kule folk. "Vi kan det. Hvis du har lyst."

Ansiktet til Isak sprekker opp i et smil. "Serr? Skal vi gjøre det?"

"Ja?" 

"Men bare en liten tur da. Jeg vil jo helst være alene med deg. Men bare sveipe innom for å vise fram den digge kjæresten min..." Isak blir sprutrød i ansiktet i det han sier det. "Eller asså...han jeg skulle ønske var kjæresten min."

Even kjenner han får gåsehud over store deler av kroppen, selv om han plutselig er glovarm. Han ser opp på Isak og legger hånda på kinnet hans. "Jeg tør ikke engang å håpe på å være så heldig..." Stemmen blir tynn og brister. 

"Har vi noe annet valg?" ler Isak. "Annet enn å gi dette en sjanse? Jeg kommer hvertfall ikke til å klare å holde meg unna deg når vi kommer hjem." Han ser litt trist ut når han sier det. "Vi må være sammen. Si at vi må være sammen."

Even lener pannen mot Isaks og svelger ned en klump av skjør lykke og bittert håp. "Så lenge du vil ha meg."

Isak rister svakt på hodet. "Så lenge vi vil ha hverandre." 

 

Leppene deres møtes så forsiktig og ømt. Som om kysset forsegler det skjøre og ømme. Det er mer et kjærtegn enn et kyss. Det er sensualitet, melankoli og lykke blandet sammen i en helt ny følelse.

De smelter inn i en dypere versjon av samme følelse. Klamrende hender presser dem enda nærmere hverandre. 

 

Lukten av røyk og svidd kjøtt får dem til å reagere. De setter seg opp og ser middagen bli slukt av sprakende flammer. Burgerne er ikke til å redde, uansett hvor mye de skraper av dem. Det blir burgerbrød med tilbehør til middag, med solnedgang som bakteppe.

 

Isak sovner på armen hans med et smil om munnen. Even ligger og ser på han. Stryker han over håret og ryggen. Tenker på hvordan han hadde hatt så lyst til å sende melding til moren sin, og likevel kviet seg sånn for å gjøre det. Hvor lettet og glad han hadde blitt da hun svarte.

Det slår han hvor diametralt motsatte forhold de har til mødrene sine. Samvittigheten stikker i han. At han blir så irritert når mamma bryr seg "for mye". Selvfølgelig er hun bekymret. Hun har jo all grunn til det. Sinnstilstanden hans hadde jo ikke vært helt i vater da han dro ut på denne turen heller. Det var jo for å komme seg vekk fra alt. Og hun er ikke dummere enn at hun hadde skjønt det. 

Og hun aner jo ingenting om hvem Isak er. Sånn sett bort ifra at det er en av samme kjønn han plutselig har falt for, kan Isak være en øksemorder i femtiårene for alt hun vet.

Han strekker seg etter mobilen sin og finner fram bildet av seg og Isak. Sender det til mamma med teksten "Jeg har det skikkelig bra. Takk for at du bryr deg, mamma. Og for at du er den du er."

Det går ikke et minutt engang før han får melding tilbake. "Så nydelig! Og du ser så bra og så glad ut. Noen ganger bekymrer jeg meg kanskje litt for mye, men sånn er vi mødre. Kos dere! <3"

Han smiler og legger fra seg telefonen. Nå trenger hun hvertfall ikke å bekymre seg for øksemordere i femtiårene. Han ser på Isak som sover fredelig på armen hans. Isak som har vært den som måtte bekymre seg for moren sin. Ta hensyn til henne. Hvor ville han selv vært hvis ikke foreldrene hadde tatt tak i ting, brydd seg, tatt vare på han og elsket han uten vilkår. Han grøsser av tanken. Stryker Isak over håret og kysser pannen hans.

Han lirker til seg armen sin, går ned i båten og tar medisinene sine. Går opp igjen på berget med armene fulle av dyner og puter fra piggen.

Isak ser så sårbar ut der han ligger. Hånda hans knuger rundt puten Even nettopp hadde ligget på. Even brer dyna over han, legger seg varsomt ned ved siden av han og lirker en pute under hodet hans. Tar han i armene sine igjen og får et fornøyd grynt i øret.

 

Han får ikke sove. Det er så mange tanker som svirrer rundt i hodet. Han tenker på vennene til Isak som han skal møte i morgen. De som sikkert har vært Isaks trygghet oppigjennom, spesielt Jonas. Han har lyst til å glede seg til å møte dem, men han klarer ikke å undertrykke brodden av angst som melder seg. Spørsmålene som kommer til å komme. Det tause dommen som kommer til å falle. Om han er bra nok for Isak i deres øyne.

Han tenker på sine egne venner. De som har prøvd å ta kontakt, men som han på grunn av sin egen skamfølelse ikke takler å forholde seg til. Og brevet fra Yousef. Hva kan det være? Et siste forsøk på kontakt? Det legger seg oppå et punkt som er ømt av skam og vedvarende dårlig samvittighet for akkurat det. Han glir inn i søvnen med blandede følelser.

 

 

Isak har heist storseilet helt perfekt, oppfulgt av fokka. Nå står han i baugen og speider framover. Knærne hans gir etter i takt med bølgene. Den bare overkroppen har fått en fin, jevn brunfarge. Smilet hans er stort og krøllene hans danser i vinden. 

Isak gleder seg så han nesten ikke kan vente, det er lett å se. Han har ikke sagt at de kommer, det skal være en overraskelse. Even gleder seg på Isaks vegne, er litt mer skeptisk på sine egne.

 

Midt i Drøbaksundet må de vike for danskebåten. Isak sitter inntil han ved roret igjen. "Danskebåten ass..." sier han og begynner å le. 

"Ja, du har vært på danskebåten du og?" ler Even. 

Isak forteller lattermildt om den gangen han hadde blitt drita før Drøbaksundet, og ligget i fosterstilling og spydd helt til de var tilbake i Oslo igjen.

Det er en danskebåthistorie Even lett kan matche. Han forteller om den gangen Michael og Adam hadde røyka noe litt for potent grønt i Christiania og sovna på ukjent sted. Hvordan Elias, Mutta og han selv hadde prøvd å holde igjen båten uten hell. Hvordan de hadde mista båten for å lete etter kameratene, og funnet dem på en benk like ved kaia. 

"Hahahh, men dere er gode venner da! Håper jeg får møte dem en gang." Isak tar hånda hans og ser opp på han. 

Even tar seg i å håpe det samme. "Det er lenge siden, da. Jeg har ikke så mye kontakt med de gutta der lenger." Det gjør nesten vondt å si det. For det er jo ingen andre han har kontakt med heller. Og de gutta var jo de som var hans squad, hans fortrolige, hans identitet. 

 

De tar ned seilene og kjører sakte langs med land. Isak saumfarer strandlinjene med blikket. "Her!" sier han plutselig. "Det er her!" Han peker inn i en liten vik mens han nesten hopper av entusiasme. 

Inne i vika er det en liten strand med svaberg på begge sider. Det ytterste svaberget går over i brattere berg med noen høyere klipper. Et godt tegn hvis man skal legge til med seilbåt. 

Isak slenger ut fenderne og står klar med fortøyningstauet allerede. Even kaster ankeret, styrer båten sakte inntil klippene og Isak hopper elegant i land. 

 

Hånd i hånd går de opp en smal sti mellom busker og kratt. Even er så nervøs at det kjennes ut som knærne skal svikte. Hånda hans er så svett og klam i Isaks at han må holde fast for å ikke gli ut av grepet. 

Isak klemmer hånda hans hardt, stopper opp og ser på han. "Takk for at du vil møte dem, jeg hadde vært dritnervøs hvis jeg var på vei til å møte dine venner."

Han møter Isaks blikk og kjenner at ordene beroliger bittelitt. "Ok. Jeg er kanskje litt nervøs, da."

"Skjønner det godt. Men jeg kjenner dem såpass godt at jeg vet at de kommer til å digge deg" sier Isak, lener seg inn og gir han et lindrende kyss. "Går det greit?" 

"Mhm nu kör vi. Vi kan jo ikke akkurat snu nå."

"Vi kan det..."

"What the fuck?! ISAK??" Jenta med langt, rødbrunt hår står foran dem på stien og ser ut som om hun har sett et spøkelse. Så løper hun mot dem og kaster seg rundt halsen på Isak. 

"Eva, du må hilse på Even...kjæresten min" sier Isak og dytter henne diskré fra seg. 

Hun rødmer lett når hun snur seg mot han og strekker ut hånda. "Sorry, ble bare litt satt ut av å se Isak her. Eg e Eva. Det e utroolig kjekt å få hilse på deg."

"Even. Veldig hyggelig å hilse på deg og."

"Herreguuud så fett! De andre e på hytten, fy fa'n, de kommer til å daue!" Hun snur og småløper opp stien, vinker på dem med et hemmelighetsfult, fnisende blikk. 

Isak holder hånda hans hardt. Det går opp for Even at dette er første gang Isak presenterer en guttekjæreste for vennene sine. Uansett hvor gode venner man er, må dette være et nervøst øyeblikk for Isak også. Han klemmer hånda hans tilbake, ser på han og smiler så beroligende han klarer. Isak smiler nervøst tilbake. Så følger de Eva oppover stien. 

Stien åpner seg til et tun. Hytta ligger fint til under en helling, innhyllet i busker og noen lave forblåste trær. På plenen foran ligger det sekker og bager hulter til bulter. Ut av verandadøra kommer jonas med fem stappfulle bæreposer som knitrer av tombokser. Ryggen hans er vendt mot dem, han har musikk på ørene. Nikker med hodet til en eller annen rytme, setter fra seg posene på verandaen og snur seg for å gå inn igjen. Han får øye på dem i sidevinkelen og skvetter til. 

 

"HÆÆ??" Jonas står der stum et øyeblikk før han kommer mot dem med en rungende latter. "Du tålte ikke at Mags tok plassen din i detektivklubben?" 

"Nei, hva faen a?" ler Isak, tar hånda hans og de bumper skuldre. 

"Even, kult å se deg her!" sier Jonas med en mer formell tone og håndhilsen.

Den blonde jenta kommer ut av varandadøra og setter i et skrik. Så begynner hun å fnise vilt. Kommer og tar hånda til Even "Hei. Vilde. Hyggelig." Så gir hun begge en rask og sjenert klem uten å slutte med fnisingen. "Jeg syns det er så kult at dere ble sammen, eller liksom...det er skikkelig søtt!" sier hun med blikket i bakken.

"Eh ja, takk" sier Isak og klemmer hånda til Even. "Men hvor er Mags og Mahdi a?"

Jonas klør seg i hodet. "Nei, asså, Mahdi syns det var for drøyt at Emma liksom skulle kjøre båten hjem helt alene, så han ble med henne." Han ser på Isak, som for å se hva han syns om det. Isak ser bare lettet ut. 

"Mags er i dokkestua, vi har sovet der" kvitrer Vilde. Hun løfter blikket, ser stjålent på Even og setter igang med å fnise igjen. 

Jonas ser på Even og overskygger Vildes fjas. "Du fikk lagt til greit med båten, eller?" 

Even nikker. "Ja, det gikk fint. Vi fortøyde langs klippene der nede." 

Even og Jonas går inn i en samtale om kjøldybde, tidevann og andre båtgreier. Vilde smiler og ser fra den ene til den andre. 

"Jeg går og finner Mags, jeg" sier Isak og får et godkjennende klem i hånda får han slipper den og forsvinner rundt hjørnet på hytta. 

Et sekund senere kommer Magnus ut av verandadøra med en sekk og en pose som han dumper på plenen, før han snur seg og får øye på dem. "Åh halla" sier han og nikker mot Even. 

Jonas gliser bredt. "Mags, du må hilse på Even, da." 

Magnus kommer bort og tar han i hånda. "Hei, Eivind." Han stiller seg ved siden av dem og ser bare halvinterressert ut i det de snakker om. Jonas og Vilde ser rart på han. 

Isak kommer tilbake rundt hjørnet. "Der er du jo Mags!" 

Magnus ser plutselig dødsforvirra ut. Det tar litt tid før han legger sammen to og to. "EVEN? Åh sorry!" Han snur seg og tar tak i hånda til Even igjen. "Magnus. Jeg heter Magnus. VELDIG hyggelig å hilse på deg! Gutta, det er Even, jo!" 

Jonas tar seg til hodet og vrir seg. Isak går bort for å gi Magnus en klem. Magnus snur seg mot Even igjen, kaster seg rundt halsen hans og gir han en skikkelig bamseklem. 

Even blir fullstendig overrumplet, men den klemmen løser opp så mye av uroen og den stive maska han har er syltet i. Det får han til å kjenne at han virkelig er ønsket her. At de er glad på Isaks vegne. 

Det gjør godt selv om Isak ser dritflau ut og jentene ler. Selv om Jonas klasker seg i panna og snur seg bort mens han mumler et eller annet. Han ler sammen med Magnus som avbryter klemmen med et "fy faen så fett, Even er stuperen, jo!" 

Isak ser på bagasjen som ligger spredt utover plenen. "Er dere på vei til å stikke, eller?" 

"Ja, svigers er vel allerede på vei hit, så... " sier Eva og skjærer en sjokk-grimase.

"Bussen går om en time, så det var kanskje ikke beste timinga å komme på besøk" ler Jonas. 

"Men kan ikke vi sitte på med dere inn til byen a?" Magnus setter pekefingeren i været som at det var århundrets idé. 

"Åh, skal dere inn til Oslo med båten? Det hadde jo vært utrolig kult om vi kunne sitte på, da" kvitrer Vilde. 

Even ser på Isak i villrede. Isak ser ut som han har svelget en sitron. 

Eva og Jonas ser på hverandre og begge himler med øynene. "Vi tar bussen. Det går helt fint, sant Vilde?" Sier Eva og setter blikket strengt i venninnen. 

"Ja, men hvis de skal samme vei, og...åh.."

Isak kremter og drar i armen til Even. "Måtte ikke du låne doen? Jeg skal vise deg..."

"Eh jo, unnskyld meg, håper det er greit" sier han og nikker til Jonas, før han følger etter Isak inn i hytta. 

 

"Jeg gidder ikke det, ass! Å ha med de på den siste dagen av turen vår." Isak ser helt fortvila ut. 

"Nei?" 

"Nei, det blir jo helt feil! Jeg vil...jeg vil at det bare er deg og meg. Jeg vil egentlig ikke hjem i det hele tatt, så hvis liksom de skal...asså, jeg er veldig glad i vennene mine, men...bare nei!"

Even legger armene rundt han og ser han i øynene. "Du...da jeg snakket med mamma i går, sa hun at de ikke skulle bruke båten likevel. Så hvis du vil, kan vi kjøre dem inn til byen og dra ut igjen. Men du må vel kanskje hjem..."

Isak ser på han med store øyne. Øyne som borer langt inn i sjela hans. Et blikk som smiler, men det er noe ømt, nesten sårt der også. Øynene blir en anelse blankere. "Kan vi?" hvisker han. "Jeg må ikke hjem. Jeg har grua meg til å gå i land i Oslo." 

Even må bare legge hendene sine rundt det alvorlige ansiktet og kysse leppene som dirrer nesten usynlig. "Vi kan det."

Isak slipper ut et lite hikst mellom leppene deres og lukker øynene. "Digg" hvisker han mens skuldrene senker seg og det er som om hele kroppen plutselig finner ro. 

"Men det er opp til deg om du vil invitere vennene dine ombord, da. For min del kan vi godt kjøre dem inn til Aker brygge eller noe. Men det er bare hvis du vil."

Ansiktet til Isak får et drag av trass og det glimter i øynene hans. "Skal vi liksom ha den gjengen der ombord? De kommer garantert til å bryte idyllen." Han rynker på nesa. 

"Ja. Eller kanskje det blir hyggelig. Det er jo bare et par timer. Tror vi lett finner tilbake til den idyllen, da." Even kiler Isak i nakken med tommelen. 

Isak fniser. "Du tror det?" 

"Er rimelig sikker på det, ja."

"Enkelte av dem eier ikke oppdragelse og kan finne på å si de kleineste ting."

"Vi kan alltid stoppe båten og hoppe over bord. Altså bade."

"Hmmm godt poeng." Isak himler med øynene og slår ut med armene. "Føkk it. Vi hadde jo sikkert blitt her et par timer uansett. Skal vi gjøre det da?" 

"Ja?" 

"Ja."

De ser på hverandre og ler. Krasjer sammen i et latterkyss, før de går ut igjen til gjengen som ser ganske usikre og flaue ut. Vilde og Magnus har tydeligvis fått kjeft av de to andre, for de ser flauest ut. 

Isak kremter. "Vi skal ikke egentlig hjem enda, men vi kjører dere inn til Aker brygge." 

"Hæ?" kommer det unisont fra de fire. 

"Ja ikke takk meg, takk Even" sier han og klemmer hånda hans. "Og det er på en betingelse..." Alle, inkludert Even, ser på han i spenning. "Greit at Fossbakken blir partner i detektivbyrået, men han kan ikke erstatte en av grunnleggerne." Isak ser blodseriøs ut. 

Jonas ler så han rister. "Serr, tror du at du med dine skills kan erstattes av Fossbakken?" 

"Jeg er heldig hvis jeg får være assistenten deres, liksom" flirer Magnus. 

Isak gliser og bluker til Even, før han tar imot fistbumps fra detektivkollegaene sine. "Ja, men da får dere få tingene deres ned til båten da."

 

Når hytta er slukket og låst, følger de etter de andre nedover stien. Even smiler når han tenker på at ingen av disse fine menneskene hadde vært i nærheten av å gjøre noe nummer ut av at kjæresten til Isak er en gutt. Ingen dømming å spore. Nysgjerrighet, ja. Men ikke noe annerledes enn om han hadde vært en jentekjæreste. Han er ikke så sikker på hvordan hans egne venner...tidligere venner, ville tatt det. 

Isak holder han igjen. Venter til de andre har rundet svingen, før han går inn for et inderlig og intenst kyss. Et kyss som gjør shortsen ubehagelig og upassende trang og Aker brygge usannsynlig langt unna. 

Isak smiler inn i kysset og mumler "Det er så sykt digg at vi bare kan seile videre." 

"Mhh du aner ikke..." sier Even før han blir dratt inn i det intense kysset igjen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her har vi vært en tur på hytta til Jonas, som vi ble kjent med i "Plass til fem til?" av Artemis2121. Tusen takk til deg Artemis, som låner ut hytta til et helt annet univers<3


	20. mas

Even starter opp motoren og lener seg tilbake mens Isak løsner fortøyningene, dytter båten ut fra land, klatrer elegant ombord og legger inn fenderne. Jonas og Magnus ser måpende på han, på hverandre og tilbake på han. "Hehe wow, det må jeg si. Du har blitt den sjømannen, jo!" sier Jonas med ekte beundring i stemmen. 

Magnus ser på Even med et glis. "Hvordan i all verden har du klart det?" 

Even ler. "Har ikke gjort noe som helst, jeg. Han har vel bare sett hvordan jeg har gjort det, da."

Gliset til Magnus får følge av halvhysterisk fnising. "Tipper han har fulgt veldig nøye med på deg, ja."

Jonas spidder Magnus hardt i siden med albuen. "Ævv! Hva er det?" roper Magnus. Isak sender han et drepende blikk. Jonas bare rister på hodet. 

Isak kommer og setter seg på sin vante plass, ved siden av Even ved roret. Ser opp på Even med et litt bekymret uttrykk, som for å spørre om det går greit. Even gir han et smil og et slags blunk til svar. Noe i blikket til Isak sier "told you so". 

 

De to jentene ligger allerede og soler seg foran på dekk. De skulle nemlig ikke kaste bort et minutt av denne bonusturen. Eva har tydeligvis sagt noe morsomt, for Vilde ler en rungende latter så hun rister der framme.

Latteren til Vilde får fram ømme smil hos alle gutta. De lener seg tilbake og puster ut.

"Det er så sykt kult av dere å kjøre oss inn til Oslo ass" sier Jonas med et sukk. "Faen så pes det hadde vært å drasse all shiten vår helt opp til bussen."

Magnus nikker heftig. "Ja, og det her er så syyykt mye bedre enn å sitte på den svette bussen!" Han drar av seg t-skjorta og klasker seg på magen. "Og hvem skulle tro at vi skulle få en ride med selveste Evak?"

"Evak?" spør Even, før han skjønner hva han spør om."

"Even og Isak. Evak. Det er føkkings legendarisk! Det er sånn romantisk shit man kunne solgt til NRK liksom." Han peker utrover havet med fjernt blikk. "Den gretne bygutten som er tvunget med på båttur, faller for seileren som også er stupeguru. Bæm, så er det hot gay romance på en liten seilbåt liksom. Kan det bli bedr...Ævvv!"

Jonas har spiddet han med albuen igjen. "Jeesus Mags, hva faen?"

"Like greit at NRK ikke var der ass. Kunne blitt litt mer heavy rating enn de kan vise på en fredagskveld" sier Even, som om det var en helt normal ting å si.

Alle gutta, inkludert Isak, ser på han i vantro, før de spruter ut i latter.

 

Motoren tøffer jevnt og trutt der de glir framover langsmed Nesoddlandet. Med så mange ombord blir det bare kaos hvis man skal seile. Jentene ligger rett ut på dekk. Magnus og Jonas ligger lent bakover mot rekka med lukkede øyne og ansiktet mot sola.

Isak har sneket seg inntil låret til Even. Dytter hodet under armen hans som en hundevalp som vil ha kos. Even smiler ned mot han og graver fingrene inn i krøllene hans. Isak ser opp på han og smiler tilbake. Lager kyssemunn og sender et kyss i lufta. Even kysser i lufta tilbake. Må le av det strålende smilet til Isak.

"Må vi kjøre så fort?" Eva roper fra dekk med bønn i stemmen.

"Enig! Vi nærmer oss Oslo altfor kjapt!" roper Vilde og de to jentene ser på hverandre og ler. Setter hodene sammen og ser rimelig konspirerende ut. 

Even ser spørrende ned på Isak. Isak slår ut med armene og nikker. Even setter gasspaken et hakk ned, så motoren tøffer i saktere takt. 

 

Vilde og Eva kommer ned i sittebrønnen med søte smil og blafrende øyevipper. "Guuud, det er så varmt!" Vilde vifter seg med det nyeste nummeret av Elle.

"Kor digg hadde det isje vært å bade no?" Stønner Eva og både hun og Vilde setter dådyrøynene sine i Isak og Even.

 

Isak og Even ser på hveradre og øyebrynene deres har en slags samtale: "Ok?" "Ok."

"Greit" sier Isak. "Vi stopper og bader."

"Her?" Vilde ser helt forskrekka ut.

"Det er badetrapp på båten" forsikrer Even.

Eva og Vilde veksler et kjapt blikk. "Ja, men nei." Vilde rister på hodet. "Det tør jeg ikke. Vi må i land."

Jonas og Magnus ser litt parkerte ut. De sitter tause og skotter opp på Isak.

Isak ser på Even igjen, som ser tilbake med hevede øyenbryn som sier "greit for meg."

"Ja greit." Isak gir jentene et olmt blikk, men smilet avslører at han ikke er sur.

"Vi er snart ved Steilene. Digg å bade der" sier Even og peker på noen øyer rett fram, ikke så langt unna.

Vilde og Eva jubler og klapper i hendene. "Tusen takk, dere er så utrolig snille" hviner Vilde.

"Digg ass! Trodde jeg skulle svette ihjæl her" sier Magnus og sender Vilde et slengkyss.

Jonas nikker og setter tommelen i været. "Chill ass! Det er kult av dere."

"Det er faktisk jævlig chill. Faen jeg gleder meg til å hoppe uti!" ler Isak og Even nikker intenst.

 

Isak briljerer med båtferdighetene sine igjen når de legger til på Steilene. Evens favorittplass er ledig og det er ikke mange båter som har funnet veien til Storsteilene denne dagen.

"Skal vi stupe sammen?" hvisker Even til Isak og blunker.

"Det skal vi ass!" hvisker Isak ivrig tilbake.

De andre hopper uti fra de lave bergene. Even tar Isaks hånd og leier han mot brygga.

"Hva skjer a? Er dere redde for å bade, eller?" roper Magnus, før både Eva og Jonas sparker med beina så det splasjer i ansiktet på han.

De står ved siden av hverandre på brygga. Isak kikker over kanten. "Shit, det er litt høyt da."

"Er det for høyt? Vi kan stupe fra berget" sier Even og klemmer hånda hans.

"Nei, faen heller!" Isak tar et dypt pust og stiller seg i utgangsposisjonen Even har lært han.

Even smiler og gjør det samme.

"Ok. På tre" sier Isak. "Nei på en. Tre to en."

De seiler sammen gjennom luften, strake i kroppen og til jubel fra de andre. De skjærer gjennom vannoverflaten samtidig, glir utover gjennom vannet side om side. Finner hverandres hånd og svømmer opp mot lyset. Kommer til overflaten helt inntil hverandre og drar inn pusten simultant. Uttrykket til Isak er ubetalelig. Overrasket og stolt på samme tid. Even ler mot han og får et spontant kyss tilbake. Først nå merker han at de andre er helt stille.

De snur seg og ser mot gjengen som hadde jublet sånn mens de var i lufta. De ser fire hoder over vannet med sjokkerte uttrykk. Sjokkuttrykkene sprekker opp i vill jubel.

"Fyyy faen Isak! Det er de sykeste!!" skriker Magnus.

"Ja hva faen Isak! Hvem er du egentlig?" roper Jonas.

"Har vel funnet meg den beste læremesteren da vel" roper Isak tilbake før han snur seg mot Even igjen. "Den beste, fineste og deiligste læremesteren" hvisker han og stryker hånda si fra halsen ned til strikken av badebuksa til Even under vann.

Even tar tak i hånda som er på vei til å lirke seg ned i badebuksa. "Isak, det der må du slutte med. Nå! Hvis ikke kommer jeg aldri til å kunne gå opp på land."

 

"Hvorfor ikke?" sier Isak med et uskyldig smil.

"Jeg blir nesten hard bare av å tenke på deg. Hva tror du skjer hvis du driver og tar på meg?"

De svømmer inn mot land. De stopper litt der de får fotfeste og ser opp på  
de andre som har kommet seg opp på land. De ligger oppe på berget og soler seg tørre. 

Isak lar seg gli helt inntil Even. Even legger armene sine rundt livet på han og drar han så nært det lar seg gjøre. Vannet som omhyller dem skaper en slags slow motion-effekt. Får fingertuppene han stryker langs armen til Isak til å føles både numne og sensitive på samme tid. 

"Gleder meg til vi to er alene igjen. Kjæresten min" hvisker Isak og kysser han.

Ordene går som en tornado gjennom kroppen hans. Røsker i hjerterota, velter hjernen opp ned, setter resten av kroppen i brann. Det fineste, deiligste mennesket han vet om, står her og kaller han for kjæresten sin. Han har gjort det en gang før, men det var i fantasiboblen hvor bare de to eksisterte. Nå, blant andre folk, med vennene hans ti meter unna, føles det helt surrealistisk. Og himmelsk fantastisk. Isak står her og mener det han sier.

"Kjæresten min" hvisker Even og kveler et hulk.

 

De vasser i land og går opp til de andre. Sola steker så man nesten er tørr i det man legger seg ned.

Magnus setter seg opp. "Shit jeg er sulten ass. Vilde, har vi noe mat?"

Vilde setter seg opp. "Ja vi har jo brød og pålegg. Eller så har vi jo sykt mye deilig grillmat." Hun ser opp på Isak. "Men jeg vet ikke hvor god tid vi har liksom."

Så setter Eva seg opp. "Åh, vi har jo masse flintsteik, og vi har jo mer enn nok til alle! Men eh, vi har kanskje isje tid til grilling." Hun ser på Isak med et troskyldig smil.

Even og Isak trykker hverandre i hendene. "Greit. Vi griller" sier Isak. 

Even kjenner at det blir veldig bra med grillmat. Magen begynner å rumle.

 

Grillen er tent og sender høye flammer mot himmelen. Magnus får kjeft for å ha brukt for mye tennvæske. Jonas og Eva sitter med hver sin skjærefjøl og kutter grønnsaker til salaten. Vilde finner fram papptallerkner, servietter og plastbestikk og fordeler det utover. Isak ligger med hodet på brystet til Even. De har allerede gjort sin del. Fått dem dit.

 

Solen kjølner og henger lavere på himmelen, mens maten freser i varmen på grillen. Lukten av grillet kjøtt får samtlige mager til å rumle. 

De spiser som huleboere, som seg hør og bør på sjøen. De gnager på kjøttet som de spiser med fingrene. De søler, slafser og gliser til hverandre med fettete lepper. Nytelseslydene runger uten filter.

Etterpå ligger de alle sammen rett ut på det solvarme berget. Lovpriser hvor god maten var og klager over hvor mette de er. Even ligger med hodet i fanget til Isak. 

"Så sykt deilig det hadde vært å overnatte her." Stemmen til Vilde er lav og full av håp. "Se på stjernene og sove under åpen himmel" sukker hun. 

Even ser opp på Isak som ligger bakoverlent mot en forhøyning i fjellet. Han trekker oppgitt på skuldrene, glitrende øynene og det halve smilet avslører at det er greit for han. Og det er greit for Even, så han nikker og begraver ansiktet i Isaks mage, mens Isak forteller de andre de gode nyhetene. De blir her i natt, noe som høster lovord og lettelsens sukk fra samtlige. 

"Noen som vil ha vannmelon?" Vilde holder en diger melon over hodet. 

Magnus skvetter til. "Serr?! Skal vi spise frøken Grønnhild?" 

"Frøken Grønnhild?" Det virker som om Isak angrer i det øyeblikket han spør. 

Vilde snur på melonen. En smilende munn, store øyne og en rund nese er risset inn i skallet. "Magnus var et tohodet troll i går kveld, skjønner du. Frøken Grønnhild var hans andre hode. Hun var ganske hot der på skulderen hans med sommerhatt og solbriller. Bare se på instaen hans" forklarer Vilde. "Og ja Magnus, nå skal vi spise frøken Grønnhild. Du vet jo at troll sprekker i sola" sier hun og gir Magnus et kyss. 

"Greit. Hun er søt da. Grønnhild. Men jeg er sykt keen på vannmelon" gliser han.

 

Duren fra en motorbåt kommer nærmere og nærmere. Duren demper seg og stopper rett nedenfor der de sitter.

Even stivner til av lyden av en kjent stemme. "Er ikke det båten til Even? Heter den Bella? Gå rundt å se om den heter Bella."

"Den heter Bella. Det står her."

Even ligger stiv som en pinne, med hodet skjult i fanget til Isak. Prøver å tenke igjennom hva han skal gjøre. Han kommer ikke på noe annet enn å ligge der stiv som en pinne.


	21. stemningssvingninger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til Bewa og Allieverwas for gjennomlesing og veldig gode råd på dette kapittelet<3

Det skjer noe uventet. Noe helt føkka. Vilde reiser seg opp. "Elias??" skriker hun. "Hva gjør dere her?" 

Magnus spretter også opp. "Hva faen, det er dere, jo!" 

"Vilde! Og Magnus, halla mann! Eva, Jonas, Isak. Jøss, hadde ikke venta å se dere her." Elias høres glad og overrasket ut. 

Even hører stemmene til Adam, Mutta og Mikael som hilser på alle og sier takk for sist, mens han selv krymper seg ned i fanget til Isak. 

Han svelger en seig klump av angst og fluktrefleks. Han skjønner at han er nødt til å gi seg til kjenne nå litt kjapt, før de legger merke til han. Ellers blir dette her bare enda mer grusomt enn det allerede er. Han biter tennene sammen og setter seg opp. "Halla!" sier han så selvsikkert han bare klarer.

"Whaaat? Even!" "Trodde det var seilbåten din ass" "Halla bror!" De fire roper i munnen på hverandre. "Så båten din, men visste ikke at du kjente de folka her?" 

Even reiser seg. Bena dirrer så det kjennes ut som han kommer til å falle. "Eh ja.."

Magnus tar ordet. "Vi har nettopp blitt kjent med Even" sier han hjelpsomt, gliser og legger til "han er typen til Isak." Litt for hjelpsomt. 

Even måper. I sidevinkelen ser han at Isak fryser til midt i en bevegelse. Blikket hans glir bort på de fire som engang var så nære, som har blitt så fremmede at de er blant de han frykter mest å møte. Ikke på grunn av hvem de er, eller noe de har gjort, men på grunn av hvordan han i angst og selvforakt har flyktet fra sin egen skamfølelse. Dyttet de nærmeste vekk for å slippe å forholde seg til seg selv og sine egne handlinger. 

Og her står de. Perplekse over å møte han. Og over nyheten om at han har fått seg type. En type de tydeligvis kjenner. Situasjonen er så surrealistisk at det svimler for han.

"Serriøst? Grattis bror! Da har du funnet en skikkelig bra kar." Elias smiler og legger hånda over brystet. "Isak er jo godkompisen til Sana, men det visste du sikkert."

"Emhh nei, det visste jeg ikke" mumler Even.

"Nå har jo ikke vi vært sammen så lenge, da" sier Isak og sender han et lite smil.

"Det gjelder deg og Isak!" sier Mutta bestemt. "Du finner ikke bedre kar enn Even ass." De andre nikker anerkjennende. 

Even får lyst til å gråte. Og le. Eller kaste seg rundt halsen på fine Mutta. Han nøyer seg med å sende et takknemlig smil i hans retning.

"Men hvordan kjenner dere hverandre da?" Vilde har ser nysgjerrig fra Elias til Even.

Adam tar et skritt fram og legger armen over skulderen til Even. "We go waaay back. Even er broren vår."

Even kjenner at han smiler. At latteren bobler opp. Ordene til Adam pirker borti noe kjent og kjært. Brødre. Men det er allikevel en altoppslukende smerte og angst som skjærer igjennom og døyver det. 

"Har dere kanskje lyst til å slå dere ned her sammen med oss?" spør Vilde entusiastisk. 

"Vi skulle egentlig bare bade på vei hjem ass" sier Elias og ser spørrende bort på Even. 

Even setter opp et modig smil. "Men vi har en diger vannmelon her, da." 

Gutta har tatt plass på berget sammen med dem. Eva skjærer opp vannmelonen i store båter og deler ut. 

Elias lener seg over mot Even. "Håper å se deg i Sana og Yousef sitt bryllup, Even. Yousef sa han hadde sendt deg invitasjon. Helt seriøst, jeg håper du kommer."

Brevet fra Yousef som han har grublet sånn over. Så er det en invitasjon til bryllupet til Yousef og Sana. Og han som hadde innbilt seg at det dreide seg om han selv på alle mulige måter. "Mamma sa det hadde kommet et brev, men..."

Elias snur seg mot Isak. "Isak, du skal i bryllupet til Sana, ikke sant?"

"Jo. Jeg har sagt fra til Sana..?" Isak ser spørrende på Elias. 

"Kult. Fett" sier Elias og snur seg mot Even igjen med et smil. 

Even krymper seg litt. Dette kommer veldig brått på. Og det dreier seg om egentlig helt utenkelige ting. Likevel er det plutselig ikke helt utenkelig. "Må tenke litt på det, ok?" 

Elias legger hånda på skulderen hans. "Selvfølgelig. Men du må vite at vi blir veldig glade hvis du kommer. Alle sammen."

Even ser ned og pirker med neglen på fjellet. "Takk. Og...sorry at jeg ikke har ringt." 

Han blir oppmerksom på at Isak gløtter bort på dem. Flyktige blikk ser på hånda til Elias som hviler på skulderen hans. 

"Chillern. Ikke tenk på det." Elias klapper han på skulderen, kikker bort på Isak og drar hånda fort til seg. "Men nå må vi bade og komme oss hjem ass, gutta. Du kan ikke komme for seint på jobb i kveld også, Mikael!" Han ser rundt seg. "Dere blir vel med å bade?" 

Vilde, Eva, Magnus og Jonas spretter opp. Even kjenner at hele kroppen spenner seg og stritter imot. Det har jo gått greit å møte gutta, men det ligger så mye under teppet. Så mye usagt. Det er som et skuespill med mørke kulisser. 

 

Isak ser på han. Even vurderer om han kan klare å bite tennene sammen og late som alt er bra. Bade og le med de andre. 

"Chiller jeg ass" roper Isak etter de andre. Even puster ut. "Chiller jeg og."

 

Isak setter seg litt nærmere. De ser på kompisene til Even som stiller seg opp på rad bortover brygga og løfter armene over hodet samtidig i en rask bevegelse. Fire perfekte stup, side om side og synkront ned til den minste detalj. Vill jubel fra de andre badende. Isak og Even klapper fra land. Even er helt målløs. 

Fire hoder snur seg i vannet og ser på Even. "Ja? Hva er dommen?" roper Adam. Elias strekker armene i været så det spruter rundt dem. "Hey, skal du ikke gi oss karakter?" Mutta gliser stort. "Ser du vi har øvd?"

"Det der er toppscore ass! High score! 10 av 10. Jeg er dødsimponert!" 

Gutta ler og highfiver hverandre i vannet. 

Isak ler og dulter Even i siden. "Faen, dere kan stupe ass! Har dere blitt kjent på stupeuniveritetet eller noe eller?" 

"Fy faen så fett! Hvor har dere lært det der hen a?" roper Magnus. 

"Vi har lært det av han der ass" sier Mikael og smiler opp mot Even. 

Even kjenner at det varmer. Men samtidig vokser klumpen i halsen. Det er fortsatt en del av skuespillet. 

 

Gutta har såvidt kommet opp av vannet når Adam ser på klokka. "Shit ass! Nå må vi stikke hvis vi skal rekke jobben til Mikael, men det var jævlig kult å møte dere!" 

"Vi ses i bryllupet da!" Sier Elias med et stort smil som hviler litt ekstra lenge på Even. 

"Jaa vi gleder oss" kvitrer Vilde. 

"Ring hvis du vil ta en kaffe en dag før bryllupet da, Even" sier Mutta helt casual og med et varmt smil. 

"Will do" sier Even med et smil som føles i stiveste laget. 

 

Gutta vinker idet de kjører avgårde med solnedgangen som bakteppe. Enda så chill de har oppført seg, kjennes det ut som en krampe slipper tak i han. Som om han punkterer. Nå føles verden altfor liten, og litt vanskelig å forholde seg til. Luften han puster inn er seig og oksygenfattig. Munnen er så tørr at tunga klistrer seg til ganen. 

Han griper tak i vannflaska, fyller et pappbeger og drikker alt i en slurk. Blir tilbudt en øl av Magnus, eller kanskje det var Jonas, men takker nei og sier at han venter litt med det. 

Isak setter seg tett inntil han og legger hodet på skuldra hans. "Bli med å gå en tur?" hvisker han. Engelen Isak. 

Even nikker. Isak tar vannflaska og reiser seg opp. "Vi går en tur, vi." 

De andre sitter og skåler. Jonas driver og mekker en joint. Magnus fniser og kommer med et "Oouuu" og får en albu i siden av Jonas. Ingen av dem ser ut til å ha fått med seg at Even har en aldri så liten melt down. Han puster lettet ut og reiser seg. Tar tak i Isaks utstrakte hånd og lar seg lede over berget. Inn på stien som bukter seg mellom busker og kratt. 

Isak stopper opp og tar tak i den andre hånda hans også. Og blikket til Isak tar tak i hans. "Er du ok?" 

Han nikker. Han kan gå med på ok. Hverken mer eller mindre. "Helt ok. Hadde bare ikke sett de gutta på en stund...Ble litt satt ut."

Isak stryker tomlene over hendene hans. "Ok."

De går hånd i hånd bortover stien. Det er litt lettere å puste nå. Og tankene krøller seg ikke like mye sammen til floker. 

"Har du vært her mye eller?" 

"Ja, jeg har det."

"Hva er den svære betonggreia der borte a?" 

"Det er en gammel oljetank. Det har vært flere her, men det er den eneste som står igjen."

"Så Steilene har en historie..."

"Ja, egentlig en rimelig drøy historie faktisk."

"Hæ, hva da?" 

"Navnet Steilene kommer visstnok fra "hjul og steiler", oppkalt etter eldgamle avrettingsmetoder. Henrettede forbrytere ble hengt opp her til skrekk og advarsel for å skremme sjøfolk fra å begå mytteri. Noe sånt."

"Woah...romantisk sted da" ler Isak og grøsser. 

"Hehe ja" sier Even, legger armene rundt Isak og drar han inntil seg. "Men det er fredelig og fint her nå da."

Isak smelter inn i armene hans med et sukk. "Ble litt satt ut jeg selv jeg. Har alltid syns at storebroren til Sana og vennene hans har vært litt skumle" fniser han. 

Latteren bobler opp i Even. Befriende latter som løser opp skuldrene og feier bort flokete tanker. Han strammer armene rundt Isak og begge lar latteren flomme. 

 

"Er den tanken tom, eller?" Isak nikker mot den gedigne sementtanken. 

"Ja. Man kan til og med gå inn der, gjennom en liten luke."

Ansiktet til Isak lyser av nysgjerrighet. "Serr? Man kan gå inn der?" 

"Man kan det. Vil du?"

"Eh ja! Eller hvis du vil da."

Han tar hånda til Isak og leder han bortover stien. Tanken troner opp foran dem. De nederste meterne er dekorert med graffiti fra mange forskjellige tiår. "Vi må gå rundt her" sier Even og peker. 

Begge klatrer inn gjennom den lille luka og går mot midten av den store tanken som måler ca tjue meter i diameter. 

"Woow" roper Isak ivrig. Stemmen hans gir ekko i veggene. "Men jeg trodde den hadde tak, det er jo helt åpent, jo! Her er det jo gress og trær og alt mulig." 

De setter seg ned på berget som stikker opp av den ellers jevne flaten som utgjør gulvet i tanken. Luka ut til omverden er skjult av trær og busker. Rester av bål, en gammel sovepose, noen tomflasker og annet søppel ligger strødd rundt dem. Graffiti pryder de nederste meterne av veggen her inne også. Pluss noen store, hvite, russiske bokstaver høyt oppe. 

Even peker på veggen til venstre for dem. "Ser du den grønne ballongen der?" Piecen er ca en meter høy. Limegrønn med svart outline, hvit highlight og en svart snor som ender opp som bokstavene Y, A, M, E, M, E i løkkeskrift. 

"Yousef, Adam, Mutta, Elias, Mikael, Even?" 

"Mmm." 

"Så, hva er greia med de gutta a? Virker som dere har vært rimelig close en gang. Det var vel de du fortalte om med danskebåten også? De som sovnet på en benk etter et besøk i Christiania?" 

Even svelger hardt. "Det er de beste vennene jeg har hatt. Og det er ikke de som har gjort noe galt. Det er bare...jeg som ikke har orket å forholde meg til dem etter at de fikk med seg litt vel mye av en manisk episode."

"Mhh kjipt da." Isak legger hodet på skuldra hans. "Men du vet. A thug changes. And love changes. And best friends become strangers."

Even ser på han med et sjokkert smil. "Siterte du nettopp NAS?" 

"It's the message" ler Isak. 

Even skviser han i armene sine. "Word up!" Han ler inn i de myke krøllene. "Shit, du er så god."

Isak ser opp på han, legger hånda i nakken hans og presser leppene sine mot hans. Det føles som om det ligger et hav av fortrolighet, forståelse og trygghet i kysset. Mulig det bare er i hans eget hode, men han lar seg innhylles i det. Kjenner ilingene på kryss og tvers i hele kroppen når Isak lar tungen sin gli langs underleppa hans. Når tungespissene møter hverandre føles det som det gnistrer et sted i hodet. 

Snakk om stemningssvingninger. Fra angst til opphisselse på så kort tid. Hvordan er det mulig? 

 

Isak stryker hånda oppover låret hans og gnistringene går i lysets hastighet ned i shortsen. Tankene kortslutter og lysten tar overhånd. Han griper tak i nakken til Isak, får et svakt stønn til svar. Begge drar den andre nærmere, tungene søker seg dypere, pusten blir kortere. 

Even drar i Isak som kjapt tar hintet og setter seg over skrevs på fanget hans. Isak er hard mot magen hans og følelsen gjør han selv enda hardere. Isak gnir rumpa mot den harde pikken hans og han stønner så det gir gjenlyd i hele tanken. 

Tungen og kyssene til Isak glir nedover halsen hans og fortsetter nedover brystkassa. Finner en brystvorte og biter lett i den mens en hånd glir over magen hans og en finger stryker langs med kanten på badeshortsen. Hofta hans rykker til og søker seg mot berøringen. Pikken hans buler mot stoffet. 

Isak drar opp de to knappene og borrelåsen i gylfen i en drag. Åpen, blottlagt og jævlig kåt. Isak ser opp på han med et engleaktig, djevelsk smil, før han slikker og kysser seg nedover magen hans. 

Fristende, men helt uaktuelt. Dagevis med svetting uten å få vasket seg ordentlig. Han drar Isak opp igjen. "Tror ikke du vil det asså" mumler han og fniser. 

"Hmm kanskje ikke. Har bare så lyst på deg." 

"Mhh har så jævlig lyst på deg og."

Isak stønner idet de åpne leppene deres møtes. Desperate tunger glir inn i hverandre i en deilig, våt floke. 

Even tar tak i rumpa hans med begge hender, holder et fast grep og regelrett jukker og gnir seg opp mot han. 

Isak er så deilig og hard. Lårene skjelver og munnen slipper ut de nydeligste lyder mens han gnir pikken sin ned mot Evens nakne. Isak vipper seg litt opp og drar ned shortsen sin så pikken hans slipper fri og dasker ned mot Evens. 

Synet gjør at Even føler at han sikler. Hendene masserer den nakne rumpa som kommer fram. Isak ser på han med et frekt smil og tar tak rundt begge med hendene sine. Even gisper og stønner stønner han så høyt at det blir full surroundlyd i hele tanken.

Hoftene lever sitt eget liv. Han jukker og gnir pikken opp i hendene til Isak. Kjenner de seige dråpene som pipler fra dem begge, hvordan de smører og gjør at de glir lettere langs hverandre. Kuk mot kuk. 

Hendene lever også sitt eget liv. Han knar og stryker Isaks deilige rumpeballer. Fingrene nærmer seg sprekken og det er noe magnetisk tiltrekkende og fristende ved de sprikende rumpeballene. Han stryker pekefingeren gjennom sprekken. Kjenner hvordan rumpa strutter og presser seg mot fingeren, så han gjør det igjen. Får samme respons etterfulgt av noen herlige klynk mot leppene sine.

Opphisselsen koker i hodet hans, brenner i skrittet og suger i magen. Han lar fingeren gli ned, legger den over rumpehullet og trykker forsiktig. Nyter synet av Isak som må bryte kysset, slippe kjeven og stønne med vidåpen munn og lukkede øyne.

Isak kommer hardt og høylytt. Det rykker og spruter mot pikken til Even. Gjør at de siste jukkene glir i cum og får han til å komme så det spruter ut av hånda til Isak og oppover magen hans.

 

Han drar med seg Isak og de faller bakover på berget. Puster, fniser og ler. Forteller hverandre ømt akkurat hvor digg de syns den andre er. Åler seg inntil hverandre selv om det blir altfor varmt.

De hører gitarspill og sang idet de klatrer ut av tanken. De retter på klærne og går hånd i hånd de få hundre meterne bort til de andre. 

De får hver sin øl og setter seg tett sammen. Synger med, skåler og ler. Og det blir faktisk en veldig chill kveld. 

 

De har hentet alt av dyner, puter og soveposer fra båten. Magnus sover med Vilde som lilleskje. Jonas og Eva ligger litt unna hverandre, men med hendene flettet sammen. Isak sover søtt med hodet på brystkassen til Even. 

Even er ikke i nærheten til å sovne. Det er altfor mange tanker som kommer til overflaten nå som alle sover og han er alene med hodet sitt. Han ser opp på de uendelig mange sjernene som skinner på den mørke nattehimmelen. Oreon. Karlsvogna. Lillebjørn.

Han er så takknemlig for at gutta lot fortida ligge da de møttes. Selv om de bare hadde vært kule, snører det seg hardt i magen når han tenker på dagens møte. 

Isak grynter mot halsgropen hans og får han til å le inni seg. Han stryker hånda over de myke krøllene og kjenner hvordan hjertet er fullstendig ømt og flytende for den nydelige gutten som sover så søtt på han. 

 

Han må ha sovnet, for han våkner med nesa klemt inn i håret til Isak. Eva og Jonas snakker mumlende sammen. Magnus og Vilde er allerede uti vannet. Eva og Jonas lister seg forbi dem og stuper uti.

Isak grynter igjen og trykker seg inn mot han med et ganske tydelig morrabrød. Even klemmer armene rundt han og kysser han på panna. Drar dyna over dem. 

"Nå skal de hjem ass. Ikkeno mer lureri" sier en grøtete stemme. 

Even ler. "Greit. De skal hjem."

"Og de kan spise frokost på Aker brygge. Avtale?"

"Mange bra steder å spise frokost der."

Isak dytter boneren sin inn i låret hans, som for å understreke viktigheten av avtalen. Even drar hånda til Isak ned på pikken sin, som er helt enig, for å forsegle avtalen. Isak stønner lavt og banner. 

 

Mens de andre bader, bærer de alt ned i båten. Samler sammen søppel og tomflasker. Når de andre kommer på land, geleider Isak dem rett ut i båten.

 

De går for full motor innover mot Oslo. Ingen har noe å si på det, de er nok fullt klar over at de har pusha grensene, og de er fulle av skryt og takknemlighet for det de har fått være med på.

 

De runder Nesoddtangen og der ligger Oslo og bader i solskinn foran dem. Holmenkollen. Domkirken. Barcode. Alt i mellom. Der ligger fortiden med oppturer og nedturer. Gleder og sorger. Bekymringsløs barndom og bekymringsfult såkalt voksenliv. Og alt midt i mellom.

Og nå ligger det kanskje også en framtid der..? Inni havet der av bygninger og andre ting som hører byen til. En framtid der han og Isak er sammen. Kanskje går på kino, eller spiser kebab eller pizza? Eller kanskje går på en ordentlig restaurant? Går på turer rundt Sognsvann eller lenger inn i marka?

Alt virker så fjernt at han blir helt svimmel. Så kjenner han hånda til Isak i sin. Ser ned i to smilende, grønne øyne. Og han vet han vil. Og han tør. Et skritt av gangen. "En fot foran den andre av gangen, ikke mer." Det ville Christian ha sagt.

 

De legger til på Aker brygge på en av de plassene som bare er til å slippe av og på. De varme klemmene og ønskene om at de ses igjen snart gjør han helt rørt. For noen nydelige venner Isak har. De takker tusenvis av ganger mens de drasser bagasjen sin i land. 

Isak står på brygga og tripper utålmodig. Han har ikke engang festet fortøyningstauet, holder bare båten inntil med et fast grep i rekka mens han klemmer vennene sine og vinker dem av gårde. 

 

Når de er ute av syne, fester han tauet med en lynrask pålestikk. "Må bare en kjapp tur innom apoteket, ok?" 

"Ja seff. Hva skal du ha? Vi har jo egentlig alt mulig rart her i båtapoteket. Solkrem, plaster, myggspray..."

"Ja, nei det er ikke det. Straks tilbake" mumler Isak og løper av gårde. 

 

Noen minutter senere hopper han ombord igjen med en liten pose. Han setter seg ved siden av Even og lar han kikke nedi. RFSU. Magic glide. Profil. Even rødmer og stivner til hele veien fra ansiktet og langt nedi shortsten. Isak er rimelig rød i ansiktet selv også. 

"Kan være greit å ha da. Man vet jo aldri hvaslags nød folk kan være i til sjøs?" Isak sniker hånda si inn i hans, ser på han med et glitrende grønt blikk og planter et ertent kyss på leppene hans. 

"Tar du fenderne? Tror vi bare må komme oss utpå jeg nå!" 

 

Motoren tøffer på full styrke der de cruiser ut fra havnebassenget, forbi Osloøyene med kurs mot åpent hav, på jakt etter øde øyer og stille strender de kan være sammen alene. De seiler sin egen sjø. Alene. Sammen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nå må vi dessverre gi slipp på dem, så de får seile videre uten oss på slep<3<3
> 
> Tusen hjertelig takk til alle som har vært med på denne turen. Hjertelig takk for hver eneste kudos<3 Og til dere som har tatt dere tid til å legge igjen kommentarer...Dere skulle bare visst hvor mye det betyr. Hver eneste korte eller lange kommentar. Dere utgjør en stor del av selve motivasjonen, nerven og gleden ved å skrive fics! Masse klemmer og love til dere alle<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Jeg vil så gjerne vite hva dere tenker! Har du tid til å skrive en liten kommentar blir jeg veldig, veldig glad!


End file.
